Nobody Cares Like A Bear!
by eveilly
Summary: It's the Care Bears job to seek out uncaring people and make them care...and they have their sights set on a certain very uncaring CEO! Has Kaiba finally met his match...
1. Chapter 1 The Care Bears Go high tech!

SUMMARY: The care bears make a certain uncaring duelist their #1 priority!

**Nobody Cares like a Bear!**

By Eveilly Autumns 

Chapter 1: The Care Bears go High-Tech!

KaibaCorp office in Domino City

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk, checking stock reports and doing other CEO type stuff just as he always did. He barely ever had time to have 'fun' or do something for his 'enjoyment.' He barely understood the meaning of the words! Sure, when he was a kid he would do stuff like that, but he wasn't a kid anymore.

His little brother was though. Mokuba still liked to have fun and act like a kid. He did a lot of work though too, helping his brother with anything he needed, so compared to other kids his age he was definitely more mature. But unlike Seto, he hadn't forgotten how to act his age entirely. He hadn't forgotten how to care about people other than his brother…

But Seto had. And that meant only one thing…the Care Bears were on the job!

Carealot, the land where the care bears live

It was another caring day in Carealot. The Care Bears were busy with their work of checking the caring meter to make sure that all of earth was caring enough. Somehow they always found time to have fun too…I guess it can't be helped when you live on clouds. And as usual, they were doing a great job of making everyone care so that nothing uncaring would happen in the world (they just happened to have missed the incidents of duelist kingdom, battle city, doom saga, etc.) But then something different happened.

GASP!

Good Luck bear gasped as he ran up to the carealot town hall.

"Everybody, look! Look! I've just discovered something terrible!"

"Oh my!" all the care bears gasped and gathered around to hear about it.

"What is it Good Luck Bear?" Tenderheart bear asked (he's the one in charge)

"Well, I was looking through the Carealot archives."

"What's that?" Baby hugs and tugs asked.

"It's the place where the files of all of the earth children are. You see, when an earth child is really caring, there's a low chance that they'll change to be uncaring. So we put their file away into the archives because we don't think they'll ever need our help," Tenderheart bear explained.

"Yeah, but we check them after a while just to make sure none of the children have changed. But…I discovered the first ever caring child that changed to uncaring!" Good Luck bear said.

GASP 2X!

"But who is it?" Sunshine Bear asked.

"It's Seto!" Good luck bear replied.

"Seto?" everyone said it like they couldn't believe it. He was always one of the most caring kids…after all, he took care of his brother so well…

"I can barely believe it but…if it's true then I think we need to give him a visit…"

KaibaCorp office in Domino City

Mokuba was sitting on the couch in his brother's office watching tv. Seto had the tv installed in his office just so that Mokuba wouldn't get bored…things could go crazy if Mokey got bored. First he would go to the KC snack machine and eat a dozen candy bars and cokes. Then he'd go back up to Seto's office and sit down again…for five seconds until the sugar started kicking in and then he'd start practically bouncing off the walls and the couch and breaking stuff in the process. The plant in Kaiba's office already had to be replaced 50 times and Seto couldn't even count the number of times he had to get a new laptop…but with the tv Mokuba didn't get bored. And just in case, Kaiba had gotten the snack machines shipped out of there…

So today, Mokey was flipping through the channels. But there wasn't anything really good on…until he flipped to the channel that the care bears were on!

Just when you think the trouble's gonna pounce 

_Who's gonna be there when it really counts?_

_The care bears count! Then a 5..4..3..2..1!_

Seto had to look up from his laptop. To him, that was the absolute most annoying song ever written…well, it might have tied with Barney…

"Hey look Seto it's your _favorite_ show!" Mokuba said sarcastically, knowing it would annoy his brother.

"Yeah right, like I would want to be a part of an insane and pathetic fad that exists just so that little girls with pig-tails will buy expensive stuffed teddy bears. No thanks," Kaiba said.

"Well, how am I sposed to know that? Especially after you loved the birthday present I bought you last year _so_ much…" Mokuba said. Last year he had given Seto care bear pajamas and slippers as a joke…one that Seto hadn't found so funny.

"What present…oh, you mean the one I burned?"

"What? Mokey said innocently, giving his brother 'the look' that made it seem like he was gonna cry.

Kaiba sighed, that look got him every time. "I didn't burn them so calm down," he said as Mokuba smiled like a kitty. "At least I didn't burn them yet…Just turn that off!"

Mokuba would have liked to annoy his brother a little more, but he knew that Seto was busy building Kaibalands and all, so he didn't push it and turned the tv off, then left the room. To his surprise, the snack machine was gone…

You've got mail! 

Kaiba's computer rang. Normally he wouldn't stop in the middle of something to check his mail, but he was expecting an important business email so he checked them right away. It said he had one new message.

"That should be it," Kaiba thought, but when he looked at the sender of the email, it claimed it was from tenderheartbear.

"What the hell? This had better not be another of Mokuba's pranks…I told him to stop sending me emails like these…" Kaiba immediately tried to send the message to the recycle bin but a pop up came up instead. MESSAGE COULD NOT BE SENT TO RECYCLE BIN "What?" Kaiba muttered, wondering how Mokuba had learned that trick….no, Mokuba didn't know how to do that so it couldn't be him. But who then? Kaiba had the best spam blocker available and nothing unwarranted could get through it…Kaiba was sure of that since he was the one who designed it. But then who was this message from? Only one way to find out…

He opened it.

TO: Seto Kaiba

FROM: tenderheartbear

Subject: important

Dear Seto,

Hi, how are you? I'm sorry I had to interrupt your work but this message is really important as you could probably tell from the subject name. I'm going to get right to the point. Recently a friend of mine discovered that you don't seem to care as much as you used to. When you were younger, you cared so much that we filed you away in our archives since we doubted that we would ever need to help you. But now you've changed, and it's for the worse! You need to start caring again! Please start acting like you care! If you don't, the Care Bears and I will have to come down and intervene. Thanks for reading this.

Love, your friend,

Tenderheart Bear

"What the hell? What kinda bull is this?" Kaiba mumbled to himself. "Whoever wrote this is gonna pay for irritating me…"

Kaiba then did some computer thing to see what address the email had come from, but he could find nothing. This tenderheartbear was doing a pretty good job of covering his tracks…but no one could beat Kaiba when it came to the cyber game. He knew he could trace the email…he just needed a more powerful computer for it. So he minimized his emails, closed his laptop, and got up to find another, more powerful computer to work with. And normally he would have turned his laptop off but he didn't want to have to reboot it later…

"Hey, Seto, somebody stole the snack machine!" Mokuba said as he came back into Kaiba's office. But to his surprise, his brother wasn't there.

"Probly just busy firing somebody…" he said and plopped himself on the couch. But then he noticed that his brother's computer was still on. Normally he wouldn't have gone up to Seto's computer but he was so bored…

"Tenderheart bear?" Mokuba asked. Then he started laughing out loud. "Seto probly thinks this is from me! I wonder who really sent it? Whoever it is must really want to annoy Seto…it's pretty funny. Hey, I know…"

Mokuba loved his brother dearly but he couldn't resist sending this tenderheartbear an email back…

Carealot

"Hey, Seto sent me an email back!" Tenderheart bear said out loud. "Wow, Caralot should have gone high-tech a long time ago, it works fast!" Tenderheat opened the message that Mokuba had sent.

TO: tenderheartbear

FROM: Seto Kaiba

SUBJECT: Please help me!

Dear tenderheartbear,

I got your email and I'm so glad that you haven't forgotten about me! I've always considered you one of my best friends! But you're right, I really need your help. I don't know how I became so uncaring but I need you guys to make me care again! So please, come as fast as you can and bring as many of the care bears as you can! This is urgent, I wanna go back to the way I used to be! Thanks!

Luvs, your friend,

Seto

"Wow…it's more urgent than I thought! We're putting Seto as priority #1!"

KaibaCorp office in Domino City

"Hahaha!" Mokuba laughed, "Whoever sent that email to Seto in the first place is gonna be surprised!" Mokuba was now sitting back on the couch watching tv. He had closed his brother's laptop and made it look like he hadn't touched anything.

Another part of KaibaCorp

Finally Seto had found the computer he was looking for. Now he was gonna find out who had sent that email…he was gonna find out who he would have to kill. But when he opened his account the email was gone…

"What? Hmm…I guess it just took awhile for the spam blocker to identify it…I'll have to check the program for a glitch." He said. Though he was looking forward to torturing whoever sent it, he was glad that the email was gone and that he could get back to business…

Carealot

By now, Tenderheart had made the announcement to everyone that they all needed to go and help poor Seto to care again. Of course a few bears had to stay behind to watch Carealot so Lovalot Bear, Champ Bear, Bedtime Bear, and Grams Bear stayed behind. But all the rest got in their cloud cars and were ready to go. It was like the care bear army. And the soldiers were:

Tenderheart bear (General)

Good Luck Bear (Vice general)

Grumpy Bear (he could relate to Seto….)

Wish Bear

Friend Bear (one of seto's personal favorites…)

Secret Bear

Sherry Bear (sharing is caring!)

Sunshine Bear

Cheer Bear

Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs (who had snuck along…)

Yeah, Seto Kaiba had finally met his match.

A poor attempt perhaps but it'll get better when Seto actually meets the care bears…authoress smiles evilly like her name suggests that's next chapter.

Please review! If you guys don't review then I'll feel like I'm writing for no one and then I'll probly quit…I use the word 'probly too much'. And if you think it sucked then just tell me, I'm open to comments and suggestions.

And as for the Care Bears, I used to watch the cartoon when I was little. The original cartoon. And I read the books and saw the movies…I still have the movies on tape. So all the info I'm telling you about Carealot and the names of the care bears is true! Tenderheart was the lead care bear too…feel free to ask me anything about the care bears if you want as well.

Please review! See you next chapter!

And don't forget to care!


	2. Chapter 2 Kaiba meets the Care Bears

disclaimer: I don't own the Care Bears or Yu-gi-oh...if I did it wouldn't be **fan**fiction now would it? (I forgot to put a disclaimer for chapter 1 so this is doubles for it)

Chapter 2: Kaiba meets the Care Bears

Let us begin!

KaibaCorp office in Domino City

The rest of the day had been pretty boring. Mokuba waited for the mysterious tenderheartbear to send Seto another message but he didn't. So Mokuba just watched tv all day and Seto worked on his KC stuff. And a few hours later it was time to go home.

Usually Kaiba didn't go home until late…really late…like 2 o' clock late. But it was Saturday and during the weekends Mokuba made them go home earlier. So they went home at 9:00.

Somewhere in the sky above Domino City

The care bears were flying their cloud cars towards the Kaiba mansion. Tenderheart was leading. He held a map in his paw that showed the direction. It was proving to be a long flight to Domino City and it was getting dark but they were almost there…

Somewhere on the roads in Domino City

Seto and Mokuba were riding in a limo home. As they drove it started to rain and Mokuba watched the water drip off the windows.

"Mokuba," Seto asked.

"What is it big brother?"

"Did you send me an email marked as being from tenderheart bear?"

"What?" Mokuba asked, trying to sound as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard, "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind," Seto replied. He trusted his brother so he knew Mokuba didn't send it. And though he wasn't sure why, he was beginning to wonder about who did…

Sky

"Great, just great. As if it wasn't bad enough that we have to fly at night, now it's raining!" Grumpy Bear grumbled.

"Don't worry Grumpy Bear, I'm sure the rain will stop soon. And then in the morning the sun will come out!" Sunshine Bear said.

"We're going to have to slow down a bit," Good Luck bear said.

"Right." Tenderheart agreed. "We'll get to Seto's house a little later than planned…"

Kaiba Mansion

The limo had finally gotten home and each of the Kaiba brothers had gone to their rooms. Mokuba was going to bed and Seto was going to work on his laptop a while longer. He sat down at his desk and turned it on. The first thing he did was check his mail. He had several new messages. Just guess who the first one was from.

"What? Not that moron again," Kaiba said. Despite being pissed off, tenderheart's email was the first he opened.

TO: Seto Kaiba

FROM: tenderheartbear

SUBJECT: don't worry

Dear Seto,

Don't worry! We got your email and we're on our way. All of us! We'll be there as soon as we can! Probably around 8:00. Sorry you have to wait that long! But soon you'll be caring like you used to! See you soon!

Love, your friend

Tenderheart bear

Seto had to chuckle at that. This was definitely some stupid joker who wanted to irritate him. After all, he was at the office at 8:00 and no one was there. And now it was past 9:00 and no one was at the mansion either. "Yeah right, loser. Running late?" Kaiba smirked sarcastically, not knowing that that was actually the truth. He just continued with the rest of his work until it was 11:00. For him, it was early to stop working. But he had made a promise to his brother that he would go to bed earlier on the weekends; Mokuba didn't want him to get sick from over-working. So Seto shut off his laptop and opened his closet.

One of the things he noticed in his closet was the revolting care bear pajamas and slippers. He really hadn't burned them because of Mokuba. But now he was totally pissed at the care bears since the email 'impostor' had been annoying him with them.

"Maybe I won't burn them for Mokuba's sake…but I can still trash them." So Seto took out the care bear pajamas and slippers and started to walk towards the trash can…when something happened.

The widow burst open…

A rainbow bridge appeared…

Magical music played…

Kaiba thought 'What the heck?'…

And then…

The Care Bears appeared!

One by one they each slid down the rainbow into Seto's room and formed a perfect line in front of him. The last one to come was Tenderheart who landed in front.

Kaiba didn't believe his eyes. "What?" he could barely get out a word…what the heck was going on today?

"Hi Seto! You might not recognize us…so we'll introduce ourselves to you!"

Then, as if they all knew the exact time to say it, they all said in unison, "We're the Care Bears!"

Kaiba felt like he was being tortured. "God help me…" he thought. He didn't think it could get worse than having the supposed 'care bears' in his bedroom but oh yes it could.

Cause they all started to introduce themselves one by one.

"I'm Sunshine Bear!"

"My name is Sherry Bear!"

"I'm called Friend bear!" (Kaiba winced at that one) "And this is secret bear!" (Secret bear can only whisper, not talk, so friend bear introduced him)

"My name's Cheer Bear!

"I'm good luck bear!

"Hi, I'm Wish Bear!

"And I'm Tenderheart Bear!"

"Tenderheart bear? So you're the one sending me those emails," Kaiba said angrily. He didn't believe for one second that the bears were real. They could be anything. They could be holograms that were not really there. They could be a dream or a figment of his imagination (though Kaiba seriously hoped they weren't because it scared him that he would dream about care bears…) Heck, they could even be midgets dressed in bear costumes! (though that scared him too…he hoped they were holograms…)

"Right! I sent the messages to you and I got the one you sent me. I can see you're already trying to make an effort to start caring again!"

"Look, I don't know what you crazies are, but I didn't send you any message and I'm not trying to start caring again."

"Sure you are," Good Luck bear said, "That's why you're holding care bear pajamas and slippers!" At that all of the care bears began to cheer and Kaiba was practically self-destructing from all the happy vibes in the room.

BOOM! Thunder crashed outside and it began to rain harder. Kaiba walked past the 'not real' care bears and over to the window. He was planning on throwing the pajamas and slippers out the window and then closing it before more rain got in but just as he was about to throw the clothes out, two more care bears came sliding down the rainbow bridge. It was the twins, Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs and they slammed into Kaiba on their way down.

"Oh no, Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs!" Cheer Bear said. "Not again!"

"Are you all right, Seto?" Friend Bear asked, running over to Kaiba.

"Baby bear mischief…" Grumpy Bear grumbled.

Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs were on top of Kaiba who had been knocked over. They sat up and started giggling…big mistake.

Kaiba was, if possible, even more furious now. Not just because two care bear cubs wearing diapers had rammed into him, but because now he knew they weren't holograms…and he doubted there were any midgets that were small enough to fit into baby bear costumes…so it had to be a dream. If this is a dream, Kaiba thought, then I should be able to control it…"

Kaiba sat up as stared at the two baby bears. Any normal person would have picked them up and cuddled them since they were so adorable but no, Kaiba is no normal person.(the care bears only visit special people…) Instead, Kaiba was giving them the stare of death which stopped the two cubs from giggling and they huddled together for dear life.

"Seto, don't do it!" Good Luck Bear called, not really knowing what Seto planned on doing but it couldn't be anything good.

"I can do whatever the hell I want to do, this is my dream!" Kaiba replied and then picked up the two baby bears (one in each hand.) All the care bears gasped as Kaiba raised them up and then sent them hurtling across the room. Luckily though, Kaiba was too furious to aim, so the twins landed on Kaiba's bed and weren't hurt. In fact, they thought that it was fun being thrown across the room and landing on the bed.

"Do it again!" they yelled together as they started bouncing up and down on Kaiba's bed like it was a trampoline. That wasn't a smart thing to do.

"GET OFF OF MY BED!" Kaiba ordered the cubs, it was bad enough having them crash into him but now they were bouncing on his bed? That was just too much. Kaiba regained his balance and looked like he was gonna charge and tackle the baby bears. It was time for care bear intervention.

"I think somebody needs a hug!" Wish bear said.

"Right! Care bears…stare!" Tenderheart ordered.

Immediately the little designs on the care bears tummies began glowing and a glowing river of light poured from each one. The beams of light were all aimed at one target: Kaiba.

And they all hit their mark. The beams caused Kaiba to fall back over. Though it never hurt anyone, the care bear stare is meant to make uncaring people feel bubbly and happy! And even Kaiba couldn't stand up to that (after all, there were a lot of care bears there…)

After the stare was done, Kaiba was left in a bit of a daze. The care bears surrounded him in hopes that the stare had done the trick…that Seto would feel warm and fuzzy and want to start caring again. But right now while he couldn't fight back, it was time for a big hug!

The care bears all gathered around Kaiba and wrapped him in literally a big bear hug. AWWWWW! (such a kodak moment!) Kaiba actually was feeling a little bubbly and he even huggled the bears back. AWWWWx2! But unfortunately, Kaiba wasn't about to lose his sanity to the care bears and quickly the effects of the stare wore off…and Kaiba was more than a little surprised to 'wake up' to find that he was cuddling with the care bears…

"WHAT THE? GET OFF ME!" he yelled…he was kinda freaking out. He pushed the bears away and backed up away as best he could (he was still on the floor) He would have crawled under his bed if he was small enough to fit.

"It's worse than we thought! Not even a care bear stare from all of us is working!" Sunshine said.

"Seto, we just wanna be your friends!" Friend bear said.

"I don't need any pathetic friends!" Kaiba replied. As if it wasn't bad enough having Yugi 'n' friends preach to him about it, now the care bears were ganging up on him about friends. But that comment did seem to disturb the bears a bit.

"Everybody needs friends, Seto, even you!" Sherry Bear said as Secret bear nodded.

"Right," Kaiba smirked, "And where were you when I needed you?"

"What matters is that we're here now!" Tenderheart said.

"What matters is that you get out of my life! You're not even real, this is all some insane dream I'm having!" Kaiba demanded.

"No, it's not a dream!"

"It's no use, friend bear, we can't get through to him. But I know someone who can…" And with that, Tenderheart sprinted towards the door with all of the care bears right behind him. Even baby Hugs and Tugs stopped bouncing and ran after them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kaiba asked, not particularily wanting the care bears loose in his house, even if they weren't real.

"We're going to get the one person who you'll actually listen to!" Tenderheart said as he opened the door that led to the rest of the Kaiba mansion. All the other bears followed him out the door.

"The one person who I'll listen to…" suddenly it hit Kaiba…the care bears were going to find Mokuba! There was no way in hell that Kaiba was gonna let the care bears get his brother on their side.So Kaiba got up and ran out the door into the hallway.

Mokuba had been kidnapped by Pegasus, Rare hunters, The Big 5, and even his own Cyber stepbrother…but never in a million years did Kaiba think that he would have to save his brother from the influence of the care bears.

Maybe that Chapter was a little better than the first…

Next chapter it's a race to find Mokuba! Kaiba vs the Care bears! You'd think it'd be easy to find Mokey but he's been sleepwalking…and in a place like Kaiba manor he could be anywhere….

Some time in this fic I'm gonna bring Yugi and the others in…I'm not sure when though, plus I'm gonna put some dueling in it too…maybe Kaiba will have to duel the care bears…whoah, I didn't know I could think up something so insane…

Please review! See you next chapty!

PS…that means next chapter!

And don't forget to care!


	3. Chapter 3: The Race to get to Mokuba

Finally Chapter 3 arrives! It sure took me long enough to finish it! That's mostly cause I couldn't use the computer for 5 days…but that won't happen again! I hope…

Thanx to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews are the reasons I'm writing chapter 3! Please keep them coming even if you already reviewed the other chapters cause…well…there's no reason except it makes me feel good! oh well…I wrote comments for everyone who reviewed at the bottom! But enough yappin from me…onto chapter 3! (hey that rhymed…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Or the Care Bears but what an interesting combo it would be if I did.

Nobody Cares Like a Bear

By Eveilly Autumns

Chapter 3: The Race to get to Mokuba 

Kaiba ran out of his room right after the care bears. He had to get to Mokuba before the care bears got a chance to brainwash him. And Mokuba would probably believe the crap they were saying, after all, he believed all of the nonsense about the Millennium items. Mokuba already wished that his brother would act kinder, and Kaiba could only imagine what would happen if he got the care bears to back him.

The good thing for Kaiba was that he knew where Mokuba's room was and the care bears didn't…or did they? "If they knew where my room was then they might know where Mokuba's room is…" Kaiba thought as he ran. He was one door away from his brother's room when…

BAM!

Kaiba ran straight into something invisible…and hard. It made him fall backwards.

"What the crap…" Kaiba mumbled, rubbing his pounding forehead. He was quickly back on his feet and he pounded his fists against the invisible barrier. There was no doubt about it…this was the care bear's doing.

"MOKUBA! Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled and pounded the barrier. He knew Mokuba would hear him, he was only a foot away from his door. So why wasn't he answering? Unless… the care bears couldn't have reached him first…

Sorry Kaiba but oh yes, they could.

Mokuba's room>

The care bears surrounded Mokuba's bed on all sides. Mokuba was sleeping soundly and Tenderheart hated to wake him but he had no choice.

"Mokey…Mokey," Tenderheart nudged Mokuba. Mokuba rolled over a few times.

"Five more minutes…"

"No, Mokey, this is urgent! Your brother is in trouble." That got Mokuba's attention.

"What? Seto?" Mokuba sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong with…" Mokuba mumbled but then his eyes came into focus and…

…there were care bears in a circle all around him. That woke him up pretty quickly.

"What? What are…am I dreaming?" Mokuba asked.

"No you're not dreaming. This is real," Sunshine bear said.

"What? But you're the—"

"CARE BEARS!" they all answered together, rather loudly…

At least loud enough for Seto to hear.

Seto was still pounding against the barrier that the care bears had put up and screaming 'Mokuba.' He was loud enough for the maid to hear. She got up and walked over to where the screaming was coming from to see…

…Kaiba pounding against…nothing.

"DAMN YOU CARE BEARS!" Kaiba yelled. The maid was pretty scared that Kaiba had gone insane at this point…and she didn't want to stick around to find out why so she just headed back to her room.

"That's it," Kaiba said after he heard the care bears introduce themselves. He needed to get to Mokuba's room, quick. He could reach Mokuba by taking the long way—the stairs—and circling around the other stairway. So he turned around and headed for the enormous staircase. But what he didn't know was that not every care bear was in his brother's room. Good Luck bear was keeping an eye on the barrier to make sure that Kaiba didn't get past it.

'Oh no,' Good Luck Bear thought, 'he's going the other way, I've got to stop him, sorry I have to do this Seto…'

Kaiba had just gotten to the edge of the stairs and was going fast. Then, out of seemingly no where, Good luck bear stuck out his foot. And it was so dark and Kaiba was going so fast that he didn't even see it….

"What the—" Kaiba screamed as he tripped over Good luck's foot and went hurtling down the stairs headfirst. Man, that's gotta hurt.

SLAM! Kaiba hit the hardwood floor at the bottom of the stairs. His whole body was aching from the pain of tumbling down the long staircase. "I'm installing an elevator…" he mumbled, rubbing his sore body. "Those bears are dead…"

It was one thing talking to Mokuba, but keeping Seto from reaching him…that was another thing entirely. That was the last straw. It was time to cut those bears down to size…literally…and despite his aching body Kaiba ran into the kitchen to grab himself a weapon…

Meanwhile, back in Mokuba's Room…

"So you sent the email to us, making it look like it was from your brother?" Tenderheart asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it was really…y' know…you guys."

"It's ok, Mokey, we understand," Sherry bear said.

"Yes, we forgive you," tenderheart began, "but unfortunately that means that Seto doesn't even really want to change like we thought…I think we need to call in some more help."

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked. The care bears had explained to him why they were there and Mokuba fully believed that they were really the Care Bears…what else could they be?

"I mean, I think it's time to call the Care Bear Cousins!" Tenderheart announced. All the others cheered in agreement.

"The care bear cousins?"

"Yeah, they'll help!" Wish bear said.

"Right. But we need to regroup back in Carealot first," tenderheart said.

"You're leaving?" Mokuba asked.

"We have to. But we need your help Mokey. You need to convince your brother that he needs to change," Tenderheart said.

"I've tried. But he won't."

"But you're the only one who can get through to him. The first step to helping him is to get him to admit that he needs to change," Friend bear said.

"But how? He probably doesn't even believe that you guys are real."

"We know. But you won't be alone, we'll help you. But first you have to help us. We need to get back to Carealot," Tenderheart stated.

"Ok. Can't you use whatever way you came here to go back?" Mokuba asked.

"Not exactly. The cloud cars disappear after we use them. We'll have to call for more of them to come and pick us up. But it'll take a while for them to get here. Not as long as it took us since the storm seems to be over and they'll be coming full speed. But until then, we'll have to stay here," Tenderheart explained.

"But that could be dangerous," Sunshine Bear began, "since your brother is mad at us he might even try to hurt us!" All the care bears gasped like they could barely believe Kaiba would do something like that.

(Little did they know that Kaiba had already grabbed the largest shisckabob knife he could find and was heading back up the stairs to carve up whatever bear had tripped him.)

"Sunshine is right. It's dangerous here. We have to stay away from him until the cloud cars come!" Friend bear said.

"Great, and how are we gonna do that, play a huge game of hide and seek?" Grumpy bear said sarcastically.

"That's perfect," Mokuba said, "our house is huge! It'll be easy for you guys to hide in here and I know all the perfect places."

"Ok. I'm gonna send the signal to the other care bears so they know we need some cloud cars," Tenderheart said as he went over to the window and opened it. He then sent a huge beam signal from the heart on his stomach up into the sky. (sorta like the batman signal) It was so big that everyone in Domino City could see it…

Domino Turtle Game Shop>

Yugi was sleeping until a bright red light woke him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Since the roof of his room was glass he could see right up into the sky. And he saw some bright red beam of light up there shaped like…a heart?

"Woah, what is that?" Yugi asked, getting up and walking over to a window for a better view. "It looks almost like a heart…a heart signal. Hey, it looks like it's coming from…no, it couldn't be coming from…Kaiba's house?"

speaking of which, back at the Kaiba mansion…

Kaiba (and his 3 foot long schiskabob knife) was heading up the opposite staircase carefully. Perhaps he had underestimated these bears…but that wasn't gonna happen again. But he reached the top safely and headed for Mokuba's room. Since he had gone up different stairs than he had come down more like fallen down it was taking him longer to reach Mokuba's room.

"What now?" the maid asked after hearing the thud downstairs, she opened her door to see…

Seto Kaiba pass right by her carrying a 3 foot long knife.

She quickly shut the door. "Could he be sleepwalking?" she asked, but he had yelled before, so he couldn't be… "That's it…I'm calling the psychiatrist…"

Back in Mokuba's room

Tenderheart had stopped the signal and the cloud cars were on their way.

"Ok, so—" tenderheart began but was interrupted as the door burst open. Everyone held their breath, thinking that the raging Seto Kaiba was coming in but it was just Good Luck Bear.

"The barrier is down! I couldn't hold it out anymore. And Seto's coming! And he has a knife!" Good Luck bear warned them.

A commotion sprang up amongst the care bears, what were they going to do?

"How far away is he?" Mokuba asked.

"Not very far, he's almost here!"

"Don't worry! I've got an idea," Mokuba said.

"What is it? Good luck asked eagerly.

"You guys need to get outta here," he said.

"But we have to stay here! The cloud cars expect us to be in the house!" sunshine said.

"Then you'll stay in the house. You just need to find good places to hide. So you need to leave and hide now!"

"But what about Seto?" Tenderheart asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him," Mokuba smiled evilly. He had a plan. And hopefully, in time, his brother could go back to the caring person he used to be…after all, was Seto really a match for the combined power of Mokuba, the care bears, and the care bear cousins? "I doubt it," Mokuba said, "and I can't wait to have the old Seto back."

Well, that's chapter 3…I'll try to have chapter 4 up by tomorrow.

Preview: in chapter 4, it's one giant game of hide and seek! The care bears hide and Kaiba has to find them! But the care bears have some surprises in store for him…

Now, here are comments for everyone who reviewed!

_Yuki And Yukiko: _thanx! You were the first one to review so thanks for posting a rewiew before anyone else did! That makes you really cool!…in my opinion anyways.

_Oblivion Keeper: _Sorry I couldn't really update soon…and don't worry about me telling the care bears…believe me, they'll already know! o thanx for your review!

_Shrilanka-san: _yup, I love to torture my favorite characters too (as you might have been able to tell…) but there's more torture to come for poor kaiba-kun…thanx for such long and awesomely insane reviews! Madness rules! -

_Animefreakgal456: _yes, I will most certainly add Braveheart! I was already planning to add Braveheart and all the care bear cousins in the story before you even reviewed! They might come in next chapter…and if not, in chapter 5 for sure! Thanx for reviewing!

_Jade LaBeouf: _Yup, I'm gonna keep writing more! Thanx for your frickin' awesome review!

Thanx for everyone who reviewed, keep them coming! See u next chapty!


	4. Chapter 4: Hide and Seek

Finally Chapter 4 is here...again, sorry about ze delay but there have been storms everyday and I don't want to electricute the computer by being on it, cause that would be...not good...but enough of my excuses...

disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh! or the care bears cause if I did I would make a manga outta this!

Nobody Cares Like a Bear!

By Eveilly Autumns

Chapter 4: Hide and Seek in the Kaiba mansion Part I

Mokuba's room>

"Are you sure that'll work?" Good Luck bear asked Mokuba after he had explained his plan.

"Yeah, it'll work perfectly!" Mokey said piling through his huge closet, looking for something."Here it is!" he said, pulling out a stuffed animal of…

Grumpy Bear.

"It looks just like him!" Sunshine said.

"It does not!" Grumpy Bear argued.

"Well, it's close enough. I won it at the arcade I think, and it's a good thing I kept it," Mokuba said. "Let's hurry before Seto gets here!"

Hallway>

Seto Kaiba was creeping closer and closer to Mokuba's door. He was only a few doors away from it. As soon as he got there the supposed 'care bears' would be trapped. Kaiba smiled. It was almost schiskabob time.

Maid's room>

_RRRIIIIIIINNNNGGG! _The phone rang at the psychiatrist's office.

The maid had looked up the best psychiatrist, Dr. Anthony, that she could find in the phone book. Sure, it was late, but then you would think psychiatrists would be used to things like late calls…based on the type of clients they have…

"_Hello?" _a female voice on the other end answered.

"Hello," the maid began, "is Dr. Anthony there?"

"_Hold on one second…oh yes, he's just about to leave."_

"Could you let me speak to him please, this is important!"

"Hold on…"

"Hello, this is Dr. Anthony," the doctor answered.

"Yes, well, Doctor, I'm calling because I think that someone I know needs your help."

"Yes," the Doctor answered, sounding a bit irritated, "whom?"

"My boss…you see I'm a maid at the Kaiba Mansion."

"Oh really…" the doctor perked up, contemplating how much money he could get out of a deal involving the Kaiba's.

"Yes, you see, Master Seto has been acting very oddly this night…."

"How so?" Dr. Anthony asked.

"Well…he seemed to be banging against an invisible barrier…right outside Master Mokuba's roon."

"An invisible barrier you say…perhaps he's delirious…has he been on any drugs lately?"

"Not that I know of…" the maid answered, wondering just how much she **didn't **know about her boss. "But he was also screaming and cussing out the…" she stopped.

"Yes, why'd you hesitate? Who was he cussing out?"

"The care bears."

"The care bears? Perhaps this is serious…"

"And I heard a loud banging noise and then I saw him walking around with a 3 foot long knife…" the maid said,

"Well, that does sound…questionable…but I'm sorry, I can't help until I have some solid proof that what you say is true."

"But how can I get proof?"

"Do you have a video camera?" Dr. Anthony asked.

"I could get one."

"Excellent. Then try to catch him in the act of doing one of these things…perhaps him carrying around the knife…anything that proves what you say is true."

"Ok. Well, thank you doctor, I'll be sure to get you that evidence…"

Back in Hallway>

As Seto continued coming closer to Mokuba's door, suddenly, the door swung open. And out came all of the care bears. They all piled out in a mob and sprinted away as quick as their stubby legs could carry them.

I've got them now…thought Kaiba as he charged after them. He had almost gone past Mokuba's door when…

…one more care bear came out.

Immediately Seto snatched up the bear, not even looking to see which one it was and began ripping it to shreds. His knife tore through the fluffy bear like butter and in no time it was reduced to a pile of mangled fur and fluff and it lay motionless on the floor. Kaiba smirked, proud of himself. Too bad he didn't know 2 things.

One, the bear he ripped up was not really a care bear at all, but Mokey's stuffed bear. Mokuba had thrown the fake bear right in front of his brother as a decoy. Knowing Kaiba wouldn't pass up the chance to maul down the bear, now the other care bears had time to hide.

And the second thing he didn't know was that the maid had caught the whole thing on video tape. "I think I got my proof…" she whispered.

Kaiba was just about ready to run off after the other care bears when Mokuba came out into the hallway.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked, picking up the torn bear on the floor.

"I just killed one of those pathetic 'care bears,' though I doubt that any of them are really what they claim to be."

"But Seto," Mokuba began, "this is just my stuffed animal care bear."

"What?" Kaiba asked.

"The other care bears came into my room and tried to talk me into joining them to help you or something. But I refused. And then they just took my stuffed care bear that I got from the arcade last year and left."

"What…" Kaiba muttered again. No, it wasn't possible…did the care bears just outsmart him?

"Hey, what are you doing with that knife?" Mokuba asked. "It's dangerous."

"This knife is for hunting down and murdering those little bears like dogs."

"But it's so dark…you can barely even see around here…what if you stab someone else instead?"

Mokuba had a point. He didn't want to go around stabbing anyone or anything other than the pathetic bears. "Then I guess I'll just have to shed some light on this situation," he said, walking over to the light switch. He flipped it.

But the lights didn't come on.

"What? What the hell…" he mumbled, flipping the switch over and over but it was no good. The care bears had cut the power. "Those—"

"I guess you should put the knife away then," Mokuba said. And as much as he hated to admit it, Kaiba knew he had to. After all, what if the care bears tried another one of their little tricks? It would not be good to fall down the stairs with a 3 foot long knife in hand. So Kaiba dropped the knife and let it lay next to the decoy Grumpy bear.

"What did they say to you?" Kaiba asked. "Did they say what their plans are?"

"No, they just tried to convince me to help them. But I said that I was with you."

Kaiba smiled. He could always count on Mokuba.

"So I guess we should look for them."

"Right, those bears are no match for the two of us. We'll find them in no time and then…I'll make them pay for disturbing me…" Kaiba said, already thinking about how he would torture them.

"Ok, so let's split up! We'll find them faster!" Mokuba suggested.

"They went left so they have to be somewhere on that side."

"Ok, then you search the first half of the left hallway and I'll search the second half. They couldn't of gone far," Mokuba said.

"Ok, then let's go…those bears won't know what hit them…"

So the Kaiba brothers left and Seto began searching the first half of the hallway, while Mokuba took the last half. Of course, what Mokuba had told Seto had been false. He was working with the care bears, and he had told the care bears to hide on the second half of the left hallway. Now he was going to find the perfect hiding spots for each of them until the cloud cars arrived.

"I hate lying to Seto but it's for his own good," Mokuba whispered, reaching one of the empty rooms on the hallway. All the care bears were huddled inside, waiting for him to arrive.

"Ok," Mokuba began, "the plan worked perfectly. Seto's searching the first half of the hallway. But he's really mad so we have to be quick. But don't worry, I already have all the hiding spots planned out."

"Good job, Mokey. We really appreciate all of your help," Tenderheart said.

"You can thank me latter, but right now, it's time for some extreme hide and seek."

Outside of Mokuba's room>

The knife and shredded bear remains were still on the floor outside of Mokuba's room. The maid quickly picked them up and took them back to her room. "If that doctor wants proof, he's got proof…"

Another part of the mansion>

"Ok, everyone follow me," Mokuba instructed as he led the care bears to their hiding spots. "Each of you is gonna hide in a different place since that'll make it harder for Seto to find you…here's the first place." Mokuba had stopped at a door.

"Where does the door lead?" Friend bear asked.

"To the attic, follow me," Mokey said and everyone obeyed. "The attic is huge but most of it is filled up with old boxes and insulation."

"Wow, it really is full," Sherry bear said as everyone got a look at the crowded attic.

"I've only been up here one time I think, but it'll be easy for one of you to hide in a box."

"Huh? What'd you say?" Friend bear asked since Secret bear was whispering something in Friend bear's ear. "Oh. Secret Bear says that he'll volunteer to hide up here but since it's kinda spooky he wants me to hide up here with him."

"I guess it would be ok, I mean, it's a huge place…and a good hiding spot. I don't know if Seto's ever even been up here," Mokuba said.

"Ok, Secret bear, let's hide!" Friend bear said and the two scurried over to some boxes.

"Then let's go onto the next spot," Mokuba said and after a little while they reached it. It was an old empty room on the end of the hallway. White drapes were placed on everything and the dust was at least an inch thick.

"This is one of the empty rooms in our house. Nobody ever comes in here. See, one of you can hide in the piano!" Mokuba said, lifting up the drape on the piano.

"But if we accidentally step on one of the keys…" Cheer Bear said.

"That's why it's perfect! Seto will never think that you'd hide in such an obvious place…just be careful not to really step on the keys."

"Ok, then I'll hide here," Cheer bear said and Mokuba helped her get into the piano.

"Now let's go to the laundry room," Mokuba said as everyone followed him there.(it's like follow the leader...)

"Ok," Mokey began once they were all inside, "Seto doesn't come in here since the maid does the laundry. One of you could hide in the washing machine," Mokuba said, hoping that Seto wouldn't find the bear and turn the machine on…

"Then I'll hide here," Sunshine said.

"Great," Mokuba said, lifting Sunshine inside, "but we have to hurry and hide everyone else…let's go downstairs!"

Mokuba and the care bears checked to make sure that the coast was clear before barreling down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible.(and of course they ended up sounding like a herd of elephants...)

"I don't think that was very quiet…" Mokuba said once they were safely downstairs. "We better speed this up!" So Mokuba started running through the lst floor of the Kaiba mansion, looking for quick hiding spots.

"Here!" he said, reaching the living room. "One of you can hide in the fireplace."

"I'll go," Wish bear said as everyone helped her up into the chimney. She covered herself with soot to blend in as well. Once she was securely hid, Mokuba ran to the library.

"One of you could hide behind some of the books…but it'd have to be the big ones," he said, finding the reference books.

"I bet I could fit behind there," Sherry bear said, and indeed she fit behind the huge books without so much as creating a gap.

Next stop was the kitchen. Mokuba wasn't too thrilled about any of the bears hiding in the kitchen since he had mental images of Seto roasting them alive, but still, he helped hoist Baby Hugs and Tugs up into the cabinets and told them **not to go anywhere near any appliances.** Though he wasn't sure if they listened…

"Ok, let's head to the basement," Mokuba said, making his way down the stairs. Seto had a huge supercomputer in there and Mokuba wasn't really supposed to mess with any of the stuff down there…

"Do I have to hide down here?" Grumpy Bear asked.

"It's a good place to hide though, isn't it?" Good luck inquired.

"Yeah, if we can find something to hide him under…but there's hardly anything. Seto does all his duel disk work down here, but…" then Mokuba spotted the perfect place. "I know where Seto would never think of looking!" he said, walking over to…

…Seto's briefcase.

Mokuba opened it up (he knew how since his brother made him carry it during battle city) and of course, all of Seto's rare cards were inside. "Here, let's take some out to make room." So tenderheart and good luck bear started helping him pile out rare cards and hiding them under the bookshelves.

"Oh no, I'm not going to hide in a suitcase!" Grumpy Bear complained.

"Don't complain now, Grumpy Bear, we don't have much time!" Good Luck said.

"That's enough space," tenderheart began, "hurry up and get in here."

"Oh, all right…"

"We'll leave it open just a little so you can breathe," Mokuba said.

"That makes me feel better…"

Mokuba, Good Luck bear, and Tenderheart then all went back upstairs and led Good Luck to his hiding place. "Here," Mokuba began, "this is a ventilator shaft. It's how the heat and cold air gets circulated to the rest of the house. Usually it's really small, but since our house is so huge the vents are huge too. You can hide in here," Mokuba said, lifting up the covering so Good Luck bear could squeeze in.

"You might want to go a lttle further down," Mokuba said.

"Ok, don't worry about me, your two go and get tenderheart hidden, Good Luck said and so Mokuba put the covering back on the vent and went back up to the 2nd floor with Tenderheart.

"Where am I hiding?" he asked.

"Somewhere that Seto would never look…" Mokuba said, stopping in front of…

…Seto's door.

"He'd never think that you'd hide in his own room!" Mokuba said as the two went inside. "Hey, Seto really didn't burn them!" Mokuba said, pointing to the care bear pajamas and slippers Seto had dropped on the floor.

"It looked like he was about to put them on when we walked in," Tenderheart said.

"I knew he liked that present all along!" Mokuba said. "Now where to hide you…how about under Seto's bed?"

"Sure," Tenderheart agreed and slid under the bed.

"Ok, mission accomplished!" Mokuba praised himself as he walked back into the hallway. "Just try to find them now, Seto!"

End of Chapter 4!

I had to make this chapter be2 parts 'cause other wise it would be too long…

I know it was boring at the end but I had to let all the care bears get into their hiding places…and next chapter Seto tries to find them and more craziness erupts…this chapter had more Mokuba in it than Seto, but next chapter will have more Seto than Mokuba…and Yugi makes another appearance plus I think the care bear cousins do too…

Thanks to mezu, Shrilanka-san, and Jade LeBeouf for reviewing!

Keep reviewing peoples! See you next chapty…

And don't forget to care!


	5. Chapter 5 Hide and Seek Part II

Finally I finished this chapter…this hide and seek thing is actually 3 parts now since it was too long to put into one chapter. Sorry bout that, but the next chapter I'll have up tomorrow I promise, since I already typed half of it…man, everything I write comes out too long…

disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the care bearssince ifI did I would bemaking a manga outta this.

Nobody Cares Like a Bear! By Eveilly Autumns  
Chapter 5: Hide and Seek in the Kaiba mansion part II

Seto Kaiba was furiously searching the first half of the hallway for hidden care bears, but was becoming more agitated by the minute. After all, he was practically turning the place inside out but hadn't found one single pesky bear! He could only hope Mokuba was having better luck…

"Finally…" Mokuba whispered after he managed to hide all of the care bears. Now he just needed to keep an eye on Seto to make sure he wouldn't find them.

"Seto!" Mokuba began, as he met his brother in the hallway. "I couldn't find any of them."

Kaiba practically growled as he thought about the bears. "Those pathetic cowards, trying to hide from me…"

"Maybe they already left the house…" Mokuba said, hoping his brother would believe him.

"I doubt it…they wouldn't be able to get out…no, let's just keep searching the entire house…" Kaiba said.

"Ok…" Mokuba agreed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to override his brother's decision, "I'll go this way…"

"Good. And if you find any of those bears…just hold them until I'm ready to…_see _them…" Kaiba said though he more meant torturing or killing them than seeing them. But Mokuba left, off to Seto's room to talk to Tenderheart bear and Seto began the 2nd half of the best hide and seek game he had ever played.

Seto looked high and low and everywhere in between to find those freakin care bears but he couldn't find them anywhere. He thought that maybe he was just too eager and needed to calm down and search more thoroughly. Still, he wondered how the bears had found such good hiding spots even though they had never been in his house before…

Wait, Seto thought, I haven't even been searching the empty rooms or the rooms I never use…they probably hid in those rooms thinking that I wouldn't enter them…Kaiba could picture him opening one of the rooms and all the little bears would be inside, huddling in a corner for dear life, completely at his mercy…

"This room…" Kaiba said as he opened the door to the old, unused room where unfortunately, Cheer bear was hiding in the piano.

"Oh no…" Cheer bear thought as she heard someone enter the room. Though it could be Mokuba…it was too soon for him to come back; it had to be Kaiba. "What should I do…?"

Kaiba scanned the room, looking for any trace of movement, but saw none. Still, that didn't mean that there wasn't a bear _hidden_…so Kaiba began literally ripping off the drapes that covered the furniture.

Cheer bear heard him doing this and knew that it would only be a matter of time before he reached the piano. She had to get outta there. So, very carefully, she lifted the piano top up and peeked out into the room. She waited until Seto had his back tuned to her and then quietly and carefully, she climbed out onto the piano seat. Then, as Seto bent down to look under a sofa, she ran and hid under a chair that he had already searched. But now she still had to get out of the room… "Huh?" she asked as she stepped on something. It was, conviently,an old brass doorknob and Cheer bear knew she could use it to escape. She waited until Kaiba was looking the other way again and then took aim and hurled the doorknob at the piano. It hit its target head-on.

Kaiba was beginning to wonder whether Mokuba was right about the care bears leaving the house...when he heard it, a piano note. He grinned evilly and walked over to the piano. "You can't escape now," he said as he thrust the piano open. At the same time, Cheer bear made a mad dash for the door and ran into the hallway, no idea where she was going.

"What?" Kaiba mumbled, seeing that the piano was empty. "How?" he wondered how the care bear could have escaped. Maybe it was just a mouse that had hit the key…but then he saw it: the evidence that a care bear had been there. A tiny strand of fur was stuck in between two of the keys in the piano. He pulled the fur out; it was pink. That meant that a care bear had to have been there. But how could it escape? Kaiba searched the rest of the room but of course he found nothing since Cheer bear was already halfway across the house.

"Cheer bear!" Tenderheart said as Cheer bear ran past Kaiba's room. Tenderheart was keeping an eye on the hallway in case Kaiba came that way or if another bear needed him…

"Tenderheart! What are you doing in Seto's room?" Cheer bear asked, stopping.

"This is my hiding place. But why aren't you in your's?"

"Seto almost found me! I escaped just in time and he didn't see me but…"

"Quick, then, you can hide in here with me!" Tenderheart replied, pulling Cheer bear into the room and closing the door. "Mokuba said that he was on his way to tell all the bears that if they suspect that they might get caught to come to Seto's room. He must not have reached you yet, but he'll probly be coming back here to tell me that you're not in your hiding spot…" And no sooner had Tenderheart's words left his mouth than Mokuba entered the room.

"There you are!" Mokuba said to Cheer bear, "you weren't in your hiding spot,"

"Seto almost caught her but she's ok now. Did you tell all of the other bears about coming here if they think they might get caught?" Tenderheart asked.

"Yeah, everyone knows."

"Did you run into Seto on your way here?" Cheer bear asked.

"No, he must have left the room you were hiding in to search someplace else…"

And indeed he was searching someplace else. Though he was furious that one bear had escaped, at least now he knew that the bears were still in the house…somewhere.

His next stop was the library.

Kaiba entered the library and scanned it quickly. Nothing seemed out of order. He highly doubted that a bear could hide behind the books, and he was turning to leave….

BAM! A book fell off the shelf. Kaiba knew someone had to knock it off...and it wasn't Jimmy Joe.

"Oops…" Sherry bear said. She was trying to move behind the books so that she could go to Kaiba's room like Mokuba said, but she had accidentally knocked off a book. Real smooth.

"What should I do?" she thought as Kaiba inched closer and in no time was right in front of the book she was hiding behind. Now he was reaching out for the book…poor Sherry bear did the only thing she felt she could do…she pushed at the book with all her might. It fell right off the shelf...and went splatonto Kaiba's head. Sherry bear thought that that was either the smartest thing she'd ever done…or the most insane. Either way, she bought herself enough time to crawl onto higher shelves, away from Seto's grasp.

Kaiba had momentary shock from Sherry bear pushing the book at him, after all, who would dare do such a thing? But the shock only lasted a second as it quickly turned to rage and Kaiba spotted Sherry bear climbing the bookshelf higher and higher. Cursing under his breath, he tried to think of how to reach her…

Sherry bear knew Seto was no fool and that soon he would think of a way to reach her. There was only one way to escape safely…hey, if it had worked with one book, wouldn't it work with more? And before Seto knew what hit him, (literally) more books were raining down on him.

A couple hit him, though they didn't really hurt.And it wasn't long before Kaiba was dodging the books with ease. The question was, how could he reach the bear while still dodging books? And it didn't take him long to figure it out. Instead of dodging books, he began catching them and throwing them back at Sherry bear. He didn't stop to aim much so none of the books he threw hit her dead on like he hoped, but they did start knocking even more books down. Sherry bear kept moving to where more books were so she could push them off, but she knew that eventually she would be out of books…but Kaiba would not. Then what would she do?

But at the current time, the book war was still in full bloom as more books came cascading down on Kaiba, and shooting up to Sherry bear. There were books flying right, left, up, down, sideways, diagnol, in v-shaped formations, you name it. Heck, there were even a couple craching through the window. The only reason no one heardthe bookswas because Kaiba had sound mufflers placed around the library room so that nothing could disturb him when he was reading. Rich people can do stuff like that. But after a little over a half hour, poor Sherry bear was out of books. She couldn't climb down or Kaiba would be able to reach her. She was trapped and Kaiba knew it.

Kaiba smirked. "I guess you've run out of ammo, too bad. I have plenty," he said and bent down to pick up some books. This was Sherry bear's only chance; it was now or never. In a split second Sherry bear jumped down onto a lower shelf and with all her might, pushed off a book, right at Seto who didn't see it coming since he was bending down to pick up books. But then he looked up and his grin dissolved as he saw a book hurtling down at him, and there was no time to react.

But it wasn't just any book falling towards him. It was _Webster's most complete ever dictionary and thesaurus revised version 6. _Man, that was gonna hurt.

**BAM!**

It collided with Seto right on the head as Sherry bear jumped down and darted out the door. "Sorry, Seto," she said as she left but Seto could barely hear her as his head was throbbing. He was lucky that he hadn't been knocked out, but his head was still spinning. He tried to stand but he had to fall back on one knee, clutching his head. Man, that was gonna leave a mark. He stayed like that for a while. At least enough time for Sherry bear to make it up to the safety of Kaiba's room.

After about ten minutes, Kaiba was up and about again. He still had a headache but other than that, he was pretty much ok. But though his head wasn't bruised so badly, his pride sure was. He had let another bear escape. Had he been underestimating them? Well, that wasn't gonna happen again. Kaiba cursed at himself for even thinking of the care bears as a worthy enemy…

Kaiba walked into the living room and glanced about. He sat down on the couch, thinking about where to look next. But then he saw some soot on the rug by the fireplace. The maid always kept it spotless…unless someone else had made the mess. Could a care bear be in the fireplace?

Wish bear had heard Kaiba enter the room and knew that he would probably look up the fireplace. So he had crawled down into the soot and covered himself from head to foot with it (like in 101 dalmations). He was lucky that it hadn't been cleaned for a long time so there was plenty of soot.

Kaiba walked over to the fireplace and opened it up. He quietly looked up it but saw no bear and so he began looking around inside. Wish bear knew there wasn't much time. Kaiba was digging around inside the soot and would find her soon…what should she do? But Wish bear didn't have to do anything. While he was digging around, Kaiba knocked over a log and it stirred up a big cloud of soot. Kaiba immediately pulled back and began brushing the soot from his clothes. Wish bear saw her chance and hopped out of the fireplace and away. She was about to head up the stairs when she realized something. "Oh no! I'm leaving pawprints…from the soot!" But it was too late to go back and erase them now so Wish bear just wiped her paws on the rug and sprinted up the stairs to Seto's room where the others helped her clean up.

Kaiba had pretty much gotten the soot off of him but there were a few spots left. He turned around and saw the footprints. Had yet another bear escaped? Impossible! And not only had that bear escaped but now his clothes needed to be washed too… "Wait…washed, the laundry room…I bet there's a bear hiding in there," Kaiba whispered and dashed off for the laundry room.

Of course Kaiba was right. Sunshine Bear was hiding in the washing machine, and had covered himself with laundry to make sure he wasn't visible. Little did he know that his yellow paw was sticking out…

Kaiba busted into the room and thrust open the linen closet door. No bear in there. He opened the dryer but that was empty too. Next, the washing machine…it appeared to have nothing but laundry in it. But then Kaiba saw a little yellow paw sticking out…it had to be a bear. There was no escape now. Kaiba turned the dial up to 'MAX POWER' and switched the machine on. It quickly began filling up with ice cold water and then began to spin faster and faster. Sunshine bear screamed but his voice was muffled over the sound of the splashing water and Kaiba's evil laughs.

"You should know better than to mess with me!" Kaiba screamed, amoung other things,between laughs.

Sunshine was running out of air. How could he escape? Unless…he could create a balloon big enough to pop open the top of the machine. Yes, care bears can create balloons in the shape of the symbol on their tummies, so Sunshine began blowing up a balloon (sun-shaped) larger and larger. Kaiba was too busy basking in his glory to notice it. And just as Sunshine thought he couldn't hold his breath any longer, the balloon grew large enough to make the washing machine top pop open. Hurray for balloons!

Kaiba stopped laughing and could barely believe his eyes. How did the machine open? Sunshine came out, breathing hard, and made a run for the door. He was so frantic to escape that he didn't realize where he was going (and he was more than a little dizzy) and knocked over something that made him topple over onto a chair. "No, he's got me now!" Sunshine thought but Kaiba wasn't looking at him. He was looking at the can that Sunshine had knocked over. It was a can that the maid had put there, and though it wasn't open when Sunshine knocked it over, the top was not on tight so it came open and leaked. Kaiba stared at it in horror. It could have been arsenic, cyanide, bleach, or anything but it was much worse…

It was pink dye.

And it had spilled on Kaiba's white trenchcoat.

Kaiba knew the maid used the dye to make all her clothes pink…but now _his _trenchcoat was pink. His favorite trenchcoat. It had been laid there on the table to dry but now... And sure, it wasn't all pink, but it was half pink. Now someone was gonna pay for it…and not with money, but with thier life and not to mention their sanity. Kaiba started at Sunshine and gave him a look that meant the equivalent of 'death.' Kaiba grabbed the bottle and hurled it at Sunshine. It missed and bounced off his chair onto the floor. Sunshine made a mad dash for it and grabbed it just as Kaiba snatched him up by his feet.

"You little…" Kaiba began but couldn't finish as Sunshine squeezed the bottle of liquid dye and what was left in it went squirting out at Kaiba…right in the face. "Agh," Kaiba dropped Sunshine. His eyes were burning from the dye. Sunshine dashed out of the room and up the stairs, dropping the terrifying can of pink dye as he went. Who knew what a good weapon it could be.

Kaiba finally finished washing out his face and eyes in the sink. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. There were blotches of pink hair. He splashed water on them and tried to rub it off with a towel but it was no use. He walked back over to the stairs where the can of dye laid on the floor. He picked it up and would of squeezed it to death had he not been worried that there might still be some left in it. He read the label which unfortunately read 'PERMANENT.' He hoped that the label meant nothing, after all, it could just be cheap dye that came off after a while. Then again, nothing in the Kaiba mansion was cheap. So instead Kaiba hoped that it was only permanent for clothes, not his hair. And he hoped that there was someone out there that could get the dye out of his beloved trenchcoat.

Either way, his level of anger had risen a few notches. He had gone from 'wanting to kill the bears' to 'wanting to brutally murder the bears several times.' Throwing the can of dye at the wall, he trudged up the stairs, knowing that the yellow bear menace had gone up there, and passed the attic door. He hadn't been up there in years. But he was guessing that a care bear had been.

End of Chapter 5

Ok, so it doesn't seem so long when you read it but when you type it…it does then.

By the way, you were probly like 'yeah right, like Sunshine could blow up a balloon to pop the washing machine open, give me a break' but it's true! I saw it in the…looks down shamefully care bear movie and Tenderheart made a heart balloon blow up when he was in a cage. It blew up big enough to open it up! Yes, 'tis true.

Thanx to everyone who reviews…I think onlylike 5people are reading this fic…

Oh well, then kutos to them! see u next chapty!

Preview: finally, the hide and seek conclusion!

PS: don't forget to care! and review...-


	6. Chapter 6 Hide and Seek Part III

Like I said before, this was supposed to be all one chapter but it was too long so I split it…sorry bout that. But at least I got it up quick…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the Care Bears or Chef Foyarde or Elmer's glue or Eggo Waffles or Pop-tarts or George Forman or Cocoa puffs or Captain Crunch or anything else I mention in this chapty. So without further ado, bring on the food wars!

Nobody Cares Like a Bear

By Eveilly Autumns

Chapter 6: Hide and Seek in the Kaiba mansion part III

Secret and Friend bear were hiding inside two boxes on opposite sides of the attic, and speaking to each other. Or rather, Friend bear was speaking. But as they heard Kaiba's footsteps on the creaky doors they quieted down. Too late, Kaiba had heard Friend bear. And he knew the bear must be in one of the boxes. The voice had sounded like it had come from the right side…

CRASH! Kaiba began hurtling boxes away, frantically searching for the bear. Though Friend Bear tried to run to another box, Kaiba was over turning them too quickly and finally he found Friend bear beneath one. Kaiba was a little disappointed that it wasn't Sunshine he could kill…but not that much. He picked up Friend bear and was about to throw him across the room or strangle him, whichever came more naturally, when Secret bear came to the rescue.

Secret bear pushed down a pile of boxes on top of Kaiba and Friend bear just in time. Friend bear wasn't hurt, after all he was made of fluff. Kaiba wasn't injured either but he had to throw the boxes off of him to get up. Friend bear ran to join Secret bear by the door but Kaiba grabbed him again. Secret bear knocked some more boxes down so that Friend bear could squirm free and they ran for their lives. Kaiba ran after them as best he could but all the boxes were getting in his way. Friend bear and Secret bear were small enough to run past the big boxes with ease, and they reached the stairs before Kaiba did. Kaiba soon even began hurtling boxes at them but it was too late. They escaped down the stairs and over to his room before he could reach them.

Kaiba decided that it was no use searching for the bears any more. They couldn't hide forever. Some time they'd have to come out in the open, after all, they were trapped in his house. And once they did have to come out, that's when he'd catch them. But for now, Kaiba decided just to go to sleep and forget about the bears. He decided he'd only look for them if he happened to run into one…

Seto's Room

"WHAT!" Mokuba asked Friend bear. "HIS HAIR WAS **_PINK_**!"

"Well," Friend bear began, "Not all of it…just some of it…" Secret bear whispered something in Friend bear's ear. "Yeah, Secret bear says it was like blotches of pink."

"But how?" Mokuba asked, walking about Seto's room. At this point there were 7 bears in it—Tenderheart, Cheer Bear, Sherry bear, Wish Bear, Sunshine, and now Friend and Secret Bear.

"Well, it was because of this pink dye…" Sunshine began, a little shamefully.

"Pink dye?"

"Yeah, I squirted it at him…and it spilled on his trenchcoat…"

"His trenchcoat? Uh-oh, Seto's gonna be really mad about that…and he has been finding your hiding spots pretty fast…" Mokuba said worriedly.

"Yes, but we've been able to escape," Sherry pointed out.

"We have, but what about Baby Hugs and Tugs! They're just babies, how can they escape?" Wish Bear asked.

"Well, I'm not sure," Tenderheart began, "but those two seem to always find a way out of trouble…"

Kitchen

Of course Baby Hugs and Tugs always did manage to find a way out of trouble, but first they always managed to find a way into trouble.

"I'm bored, Tugs," Baby Hugs said.

"Me Too, Hugs, let's go exploring!" Baby Tugs suggested, and opened the cabinet door.

"But we're supposed to stay in our hiding spots," Baby Hugs said.

"But we're only leaving for a minute. We'll hide again if we hear anyone coming." Baby Hugs agreed that this reason was good enough and so she joined her twin on the countertop, and the two began to explore the many wonders of the kitchen.

"Tugs, what does this thing do?" Baby Hugs asked, pointing to a blender.

"That…well…it…it makes…candy! Yeah, that's what it does, it makes candy!" Baby Tugs answered triumphantly.

"Oooh! I want candy! Make candy, Tugs!" Baby Hugs urged.

"Well, see…er…you have to put the ingredients in it first…"

"Then let's find them!" Hugs said and so the two began to gather up foods to put in the 'candy making' blender. "Do we have to get sweet foods?"

"No…um…it can be any food," Tugs said, making it up as he went. And after a few minutes they had quite an assortment of food to choose from.

LIST OF FOOD

Milk

Eggs

Cherry limeade fruit drink

Oatmeal cookies

Bananas

Artichokes

Pineapple

Mashed potatoes

Chef Foyarde Canned stuff

Eggo waffles

Marshmallows

Peanut butter

Chicken legs

Pop-tarts (strawberry filled)

Cocoa puffs

Yes, this tantalizing menu of foods were placed in the blender and yes, they all fit as it was a very big blender (and expensive).

"What do we do now?" Baby Hugs asked.

"Well…we have to turn this thingie," Tugs said, referring to the dial.

"What does the thingie do?"

"Well, whichever word it points to is the type of candy it makes…" Tugs said.

"Oooh! I want chocolate! Which one is that?"

"This one!" Tugs said and pointed the dial to the very highest level it could go. "Now all we gotta do is turn it on…" and Tugs reached for the power switch, of course not realizing that the top was not on the blender…

Meanwhile in the hallway

Seto Kaiba was walking downstairs. He decided he'd take a drink of water before returning to bed. He headed for the kitchen…

Poor Seto, all he wanted was a little glass of water but instead he was greeted with a very large SPLAT as the blender whirled on and sent its half mixed contents flying everywhere. And naturally a huge blob of the milk/eggs/cherry limeade fruit drink/oatmeal cookies/bananas/artichokes/pineapple/mashed potatoes/Chef Foyarde canned stuff/Eggo waffles/marshmallows/peanut butter/chicken legs/pop-tarts (strawberry filled)/Cocoa Puffs mixture splatted him head-on so that his entire face was dripping with it.

"Oops…" the bear cub twins gasped as the mixture continued to fly everywhere, sticking to the walls like two day old Elmer's glue.

Kaiba had no idea what had happened when the blob hit him, but he wiped it off his face as best he could with his sleeve and grabbed a kitchen towel to try to wipe off the rest…but it didn't work so good. There were still some spots where apparently the peanut butter-marshmallow combo was sticking on hard. But he was able to see at least. And he saw the two frightened care bear cubs that had tackled him in their first meeting.

"Ummm, we're sorry," they said but it was too late. Kaiba was already charging like a bull towards them and so they ran for dear life across the countertop, knocking over some baskets, the toaster, a popcorn maker, a coffee pot, one of those George Foreman grills, and a slow-cooker as they went. Kaiba didn't even use half that stuff. They were just there for completeness.

"Quick Hugs, up here!" Tugs said, pointing to the cabinets that were higher up. He clamored up there first and was high enough to be out of Kaiba's immediate reach but poor Baby Hugs tripped on another kitchen towel and fell onto the counter.

"Tugs!" she called desperately.

"Hugs!" he called back, trying to think of what to do as Kaiba grabbed Hugs and began walking in the direction of the oven.

"Finally you'll get what you deserve, pathetic bears, you—" Kaiba began, but couldn't finish because he felt a sneeze coming on. "Ah—ah—achoo!" he sneezed, dropping Hugs in the process and began sneezing some more as she scurried to safety with Tugs who was looking rather proud of himself for being so smart as to throw pepper at Kaiba.

"Thanks, Tugs but what'll we do now?"

"Well…we'll…we'll fight him with the food!" Tugs said, for once knowing what he was talking about. And so he and Hugs quickly grabbed any foods they could find from the cabinets just below them and poised themselves for the food war.

Kaiba stopped sneezing after a minute or so and once again focused his attention on the bears. He was amazed that they hadn't run away like the other bears had.

"So finally you're not going to act like cowards any more and hold your ground," Kaiba began, "I'm impressed. But you should have run when you had the chance, because now there's no way you'll escape from—"

SPLAT!

Some thing splattered Kaiba again on the side of the head. It was mustard that Tugs had squeezed out. The first action of the food war had been made. Kaiba instinctively flung the refrigerator door open and used it as a shield. "Two can play at this game," he mumbled. He was gonna have to fight fire with fire. He grabbed a container of ketchup and squeezed away. The cubs ducked behind the cabinets.

It was Kaiba with the refrigerator VS Baby Hugs & Tugs with the cabinets. Man, would that have been a great seller on pay per view.

The food war raged on and on and neither side gave in. The bears hurled gram crackers, granola bars, cinnamon rolls, rice, potato chips, canned soups and just about every cereal imaginable at Kaiba. He dodged most of the foods, though he did get hit strait on with some Captain Crunch a few times.

And Kaiba threw hot dogs, ice cream, maple syrup, lima beans, cheese (mmmm, cheese…) tomatoes, whipped cream, and the occasional strawberry at the bears. They dodged most of it too except the whipped cream, but that was only by choice.

The mad battle of food kept on and on but both sides were running low on ammo. But little did Kaiba know that the bears were holding back their secret weapon…a Jumbo tub of animal crackers! (the tub was shaped like a bear of course) And after all of their other food ran out, they acted like they were completely vulnerable.

"Oh no! All of our food is out!" Baby Hugs said.

"What'll we do now?" Baby Tugs asked.

Kaiba laughed. "I told you that you couldn't escape…" he said, coming closer to the bears, ready to fire at the bears with his trusty pound of bacon. The bears closed the cabinet door and pretended to hide behind it. But really they were getting behind the tub of crackers, ready to push it over as soon as Kaiba opened the door…

WHAM! Kaiba slammed the cabinet door open.

BAM! The bears pushed the Jumbo bear shaped tub of animal crackers at him. And it fell and hit its target head-on, literally.

"DAMN!" Kaiba cursed as the Jumbo tub collided with him. He knew he'd lost his chance. The bears hopped down on top of him and onto the floor, giggling all the way. And Kaiba was left there, lying on the floor in a mass of animal crackers (the tub had come open when it hit him since the cubs had loosened the top) and clutched his once again, aching head.

Ventilator Shaft

"Man, it's been a long time, I hope the Cloud cars come soon," Good luck bear said. He was still hiding in the ventilator shaft. It had been hours since he first hid there and he needed some fresh air. "I'll just pop my head out for a second…"

Hallway near Ventilator Shaft

Kaiba wondered how many more bears were left in the house. He walked into the hallway, ready to go up the stairs when he spotted good-luck bear peaking his head out of the shaft.

Kaiba didn't know what to do. He didn't particularly want to go chasing after yet another bear, but he couldn't just let the bear go. Not after the hell the bears had put him through. And besides, that would be like admitting defeat and Kaiba would never do that. So he started for the ventilator.

"Uh-oh, I better run!" Good luck said and high-tailed it farther into the shaft. Kaiba bent down and looked into the shaft. It was dark and small…barely large enough for him to fit through. At least any normal shaft would have been too small for him but it was super-sized at the Kaiba mansion, so Kaiba wriggled his way inside and began his journey through the ventilator shaft.

Pretty much anyone would have gotten claustrophobic in the space that Kaiba crawled through but Kaiba is braver than most of us (Snaps for Kaiba kun!) so he was ok. Besides, his anger at the care bears fueled him on. Good Luck traveled faster than him down the shaft since he was obviously smaller. And after a while he reached a fork in the shaft. One way led to the heating and cooling center and the other way led to…well, he wasn't sure but he thought it must be someplace better. Since the air seemed to be coming from one way, Good Luck deduced that the other way must lead someplace else and so he went that other way, hoping it would lead him out of danger.

Kaiba was cursing more and more as he crawled along. After all, the vent was filled with more than a few bugs, some dead, some alive. Plus dust. And it was completely dark so he had no idea where he was going or what was happening. Plus dust. And he was beginning to think that it was a bad idea to crawl in there in the first place too. Plus dust.

Then he came to the fork in the shaft and took the way that Good Luck went. Finally he was getting somewhere.

Good Luck had already gotten somewhere. The end of the shaft led to a part of the basement. He used his balloon making power to pop the vent cover off and hopped onto the floor. How would he get outta there? Then he spotted a window. It was high up (after all this was a basement so the window had to be high enough to be above ground) and he climbed onto a chair, then a shelf, then the top of the bookcase, and pushed the window open. He was out.

And it wasn't long before Kaiba was out of the vent shaft too. He squirmed out and brushed the dust off his clothes before spotting the open window. But he didn't have to take the window out, he took the door and was soon outside. But Good Luck was no where to be found because he had crawled through the smashed window of the library. Kaiba knew it was useless to search for the bear outside so he started for the door to get back in when he heard it…a noise that sounded like…distant cars…in the sky…?

The sounds of the food wars had alerted Mokuba and the other bears that something was going on. They had trekked down the stairs carefully and quietly and met Baby Hugs and Tugs at the foot of the stairs and upon hearing Kaiba recovering from the Jumbo tub of animal crackers, they had ducked in the library where Good Luck Bear came crawling into.

"Good Luck Bear!" Tenderheart said, helping Good Luck up. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about me! The Cloud Cars are here!" Good Luck said. And indeed Tenderheart could see and hear the cars in the distance.

"But they'll be headed for Seto's room!" Sherry bear said.

"We have to signal for them to come here!" Sunshine said.

"Right, and the only way is a care bear stare!" Tenderheart said and in a flash all the care bears sent that stream of light into the sky to signal to the cloud cars that they were in the library. Kaiba could barely believe his eyes as the 8 symbols shot into the sky. (Baby hugs and tugs weren't old enough to do a care bear stare yet)

Domino City Turtle Game Shop

"I knew it!" Yugi said as he got up and looked up into the sky. "I wasn't just seeing things before."

"What does this mean?"> Yami asked.

"I'm not sure," Yugi began, "but it's weird, the symbols look like…the heart I saw before…a four-leaf clover…a sun…a milkshake…a rainbow…a lock…some flowers…and a telescope…all coming from the Kaiba mansion…what's going on? I'll have to talk to the guys about this one tomorrow..."

And so the cloud cars arrived and the care bears jumped in them and flew off to Carealot. But not before Tenderheart had a chance to say to Kaiba "Don't worry Seto, we'll be back," before flying off. Kaiba was powerless to do anything. And Mokuba acted like he had tried to stop them from leaving but they were too quick.

It took everything Mokuba had not to laugh at his brother. Though he felt sorry for him, he did look like something the cat dragged in. His hair had blotches of pink dye and sticky food in it. Actually, all of his clothes had sticky food on them. Plus they had soot, dust, some dead bug guts and who knew what else on them. But Mokuba just went to bed and didn't comment on Seto's appearance.

Kaiba trudged up the stairs and collapsed on his bed…just as the sun came up and it was time for work. He took a shower and luckily the dye and food and dust and dead bug guts and other stuff all came off him. He wasn't so sure about his clothes or his poor trenchcoat though. Kaiba walked back into his room and saw the Care Bear pajamas lying on the floor.

"Maybe I will burn them…"

Carealot

"Are you all right?" Champ bear called as the other bears arrived back in Carealot.

"We're ok…" Tenderheart began but then saw who was waiting for him. It was the care bear cousins, the animal relatives of the care bears.

"Champ bear said you needed our help so here we are," Braveheart said. And they all were there indeed.

"Thanks, we definitely—" Tenderheart began but was interrupted by Wish bear's shrieks.

"We forgot Grumpy Bear!" she yelled.

"Oh my gosh! We did!" Yes, poor Grumpy Bear was still in Seto's briefcase, the one he was going to take to work, completely unaware that the other bears had left him…since he had fallen asleep. "We've got to save him!"

"You leave that to us!" Braveheart said, "You all deserve a rest, let us rescue him." And so it was agreed, the care bear cousins were to go on mission: rescue Grumpy Bear.

Maid's room

The maid woke up the next morning, fully rested. She had put ear plugs in here ears so she didn't hear any of the commotion of the hide and seek fiasco. And Seto and Mokuba had left for work (since Seto worked even on a Sunday) and now the house was empty except for the maid. She went downstairs to find the kitchen completely bashed, the library torn apart, soot all over the floor in the living room, and Seto's trenchcoat she had left to dry gone. Left instead was a note from Seto that read: I forbid you to purchase any more pink dye or dye of any color. And oddly, the dye bottle was gone. The maid took the note and snapped pictures of all of the messed up rooms in the mansion, for it wasn't long before she would take her evidence to the psychiatrist…

And that, my friends, is how the best game of hide and seek in history ended.

End of chapter 6….ouch my wrist hurts from typing…

Finally it ended! I think it's the longest chapter yet! Sorry it got put up late in the day…but for the following reasons, the chapters won't get put up early in the day:

A: I sleep in till 12:30

B: I have stupid summer reading assignments to do (school starts in 5 days…>0 )

C: I'm too lazy to write them early in the day

So there you have it!

IMPORTANT NOTES!

Shrilanka-san suggested that I give the maid a name as she is indeed becoming an important character. I didn't give her a name yet cause I simply couldn't think of a good one. So if anyone would like to suggest a name, please do! I may or may not choose to give her one of those names though.

ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE!

Eventually Kaiba will duel the care bears. I already made the deck for the care bears by looking through the card list on my Yu-gi-oh GBA game. The problem is that my most recent GBA game is the Worldwide edition game and that's pretty old. Since I don't have an updated list of cards there could be some I missed that would go well in the care bears deck. If any of you have a suggestion for a card you think fits the care bears deck really well then tell me so I don't overlook it! Thanks!

Preview of next chapter: Mission: rescue Grumpy bear!

The care bear cousins must rescue Grumpy bear before Kaiba finds him!

See you next chapty!

Don't forget to care! Or review!


	7. Chapter 7 Mission: Rescue Grumpy Bear

Sorry everyone about how long it took to get this up…but after school started…well, things got a little crazy. Updates from now on will most likely be every Sunday or possibly Monday. I can't write it any quicker than that cause of school…sorry, but the good news is that I got a laptop! (cheers!) but you probly don't care…so onto this very long chapter!

For your information: Braveheart lion, Brightheart raccoon, Proudheart cat, Loyalheart dog, Playfulheart monkey, Cozyheart penguin, Lots o' heart elephant, Gentleheart lamb, Treatheart pig, Swiftheart rabbit.

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh! Or ze Care Bears….man I'm getting tired of saying that…

Nobody Cares Like a Bear by Eveilly Autumns

Chapter 7: Mission: Rescue Grumpy Bear

"So this is it?" Brightheart Raccoon asked.

"It sure is," Braveheart lion replied. "This is the Kaibacorp building and Grumpy bear is somewhere inside it…"

Seto's Limo

Seto Kaiba was riding down the streets of Domino in one of his sleek limos with his brother Mokuba sitting beside him on one side and his briefcase on the other. His briefcase with Grumpy bear inside it.

'How could this happen?' Grumpy bear asked himself. 'How could they just forget me?' Even though he didn't know for sure whether the other care bears had forgotten him, he figured that that's what must have happened. And now he was practically suffocating, not to mention getting smushed into a very uncomfortable position, while the Limo rolled on further towards the Kaibacorp building where Seto would have to open his briefcase…

Kaibacorp building

"It's a good thing we arrived before Seto did," Lots o' heart said, "now we have time to hide."

"Exactly," Braveheart began, "We'll have to hide inside the building and create a distraction before Seto opens his briefcase."

"And he wouldn't even expect us here this early," said Cozyheart, "it would have taken us hours to get here by the cloud cars. But now that we fixed the rainbow rescue machine we can transport ourselves here and back to Carealot in no time at all."

"It's puuuurfect," Proudheart said. "But where are we going to wait?"

"And what's the distraction going to be?" Loyalheart asked.

"I'm not sure…we'll have to make it up when we get inside. So let's split up into groups. Lots o' heart, Gentleheart, and Loyalheart will be one team. Treatheart, Cozyheart, and Swiftheart, you be another. I'll go with Brightheart, Proudheart, and Playfulheart. We all need to try to find some distraction if we can. That way we can get Seto out of there so we can get to Grumpy, ok?" Braveheart finished.

"OK!"

……..

"AWWWWWWW! Are you lost little kitty?" the secretary asked. She was holding a mewing little kitty in her hands as she said so.

"Meow?" Purred Proudheart.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" the secretary squeezed the kitty tight. The plan was working. While the secretary had her back turned, preoccupied by Proudheart posing as a little kitty, the others had just enough time to sneak in the elevator and up they went. Proudheart abruptly jumped out of the secretary's arms and sprinted for it too. She made it just before the doors closed.

"Aww. Where are you going kitty?" the secretary asked but it was too late.

The elevator ascended higher and higher. "His office is on the eighth floor," Braveheart said. "So my team will visit that floor. The rest of you can each take a different floor and try to find some distraction to get Seto out of his office. Then we'll go in and get Grumpy bear from the briefcase and meet you all back on the first floor. Be careful not to be seen by anyone, especially Seto."

"Right, we'll be careful," Swiftheart said as the elevator stopped on floor 6. Swiftheart, Cozyheart, and Treatheart all got off. The elevator went higher to floor 7.

"This is our floor," Gentleheart said as she got off along with Loyalheart and Lots o' heart. The doors closed and it was up to floor 8. The rest got off there (much to the surprise of one employee who thought he was hallucinating) and they all searched for a possible distraction.

…….

The Limo had almost reached Kaibacorp. Kaiba had been running a little late that morning due to the chaos of the prior night. He couldn't stop thinking about the cursed bears and how in the world they could outsmart him. How had it been possible? The next time he saw one of those bears he wasn't going to give them any chance of escape…

Of course little did he know that there was a care bear in his briefcase at the very moment.

"We've arrived Sir," the Limo driver said as they approached the huge building.

"I can see that," Kaiba snapped back; he wasn't in the best of moods. Mokuba smiled weakly at the agitated driver before hopping out after his brother. Kaiba walked through the doors, briefcase in hand, and entered the elevator. All of his other employees had arrived already; they didn't dare defy Kaiba. Well, no one except that gullible secretary at the front desk on the first floor who was murmuring something about a lost kitten.

A little while after that, Seto and Mokuba reached the eighth floor and Seto entered his office. Braveheart, Playfulheart, Proudheart, and Brightheart were all watching from behind some plants. "Hold on Grumpy," Braveheart whispered. He knew there wasn't much time. In just a few seconds Kaiba would open his briefcase! Mokuba shut the door to the office and Braveheart sprung up and knocked on it almost immediately.

"Hey, someone's at the door Seto," Mokuba said, wondering how he couldn't have seen anyone in the hall.

"See who it is, I have too much work to do to be bothered right now," Kaiba barked and Mokuba opened the door. Seto didn't even look to see who it was as he turned on his laptop. But when Mokuba opened the door he saw…nothing. No one was there….or so he thought until he looked down and saw Braveheart standing there, motioning for him to close the door, which he did.

"Who are you?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm Braveheart, a care bear cousin and I'm here to rescue Grumpy bear!" he said urgently.

"Grumpy bear?" Why does he need to be rescued…" Mokuba trailed off as he suddenly realized that Grumpy bear had never left his hiding spot. Maybe that wasn't the best hiding place after all. "So he's still…" Mokuba trailed off. Braveheart nodded. "I've got to get him outta there or Seto will hack him up like he did my stuffed one!" Mokuba said and swung the door open to see Kaiba just about to open his briefcase.

"STOP!" Mokuba yelled as if his life depended on it. Seto stopped in his tracks and looked up at Mokuba with concern.

"What?" he asked and Mokuba quickly closed the door so Kaiba wouldn't see Braveheart. He tried to think of an excuse but it wasn't working too well.

"Well….you never replaced the snack machine…." He lied, rather poorly.

"Why is that so urgent?" Kaiba said, reaching for his briefcase again.

"Because…" Mokuba then ran up to Kaiba's desk and 'accidentally' knocked/pushed his brother's laptop off and it fell to the floor with a clang.

"Mokuba…" Kaiba growled angrily. He thought he had fixed the problem of Mokuba knocking off his laptop by getting rid of the snack machine so he couldn't get sugar high but apparently it hadn't worked. Mokuba was naturally high.

"Ooops…sorry big bro," Mokuba said in his most 'I can't help that I'm naturally high' voice.

Kaiba picked up his laptop carefully and surveyed the damage. It didn't seem to be hurt that much but he couldn't really tell so he placed it back on his desk to examine it more closely. Meanwhile, Mokuba grabbed the briefcase and began carrying it towards the door.

"Where are you going with my briefcase?" Kaiba called after Mokuba.

"Oh…this thing…I'm just…going to clean it, be right back!" Mokuba said and exited the room, leaving Kaiba to wonder exactly what had been put in his brother's breakfast that morning.

"I got him!" Mokuba said as soon as he stepped back into the hallway.

"Good work!" Brightheart said. The other three care bear cousins had come out from behind their plants and couldn't wait to see Grumpy Bear safe again.

Mokuba quickly put the briefcase on the floor and opened it carefully. But when he did so, everyone gasped. It was empty. No Grumpy bear.

…….

"What kind of distraction are we looking for?" asked Loyalheart.

"Any kind as long as it works," said Lots o' heart. The threesome moved down the hallway carefully and quickly so they wouldn't be seen.

"Do you think—" Gentleheart began but Loyalheart placed his hand over her mouth. The three could hear footsteps. Someone was coming.

"Quick, let's hide in there!" Lots o' heart suggested, pointing to a nearby room. They all opened the door and clamored inside as an employee walked by with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Phew…that was close," said Gentleheart as they all turned around to see what room they were in.

"What is this place?" Loyalheart asked.

"What are these things?" Gentleheart wondered.

"I don't know but they look important to me…important enough for a distraction…" Lots o' heart said as he gazed around the room. The sacred copy room.

Another part of the KC building

That was a close one…" Grumpy bear said as he walked along the 5th floor. He had slipped out of the briefcase as the elevator came to the 5th floor. There was a group of employees headed for a meeting room that entered on that floor and as they all came in, Grupmy had slipped out ever so carefully. But what was he supposed to do now? "Try to get out of here I guess," he said. But that was easier said than done. The 5th floor was the busiest in the building. "I should have known I'd get the busy floor."

Dr. Anthony's office

"Ah, I see what you mean," Dr. Anthony said as he watched the tape of Kaiba pulverizing the stuffed bear.

"Do you think you could help him?" the maid asked, sincerely concerned.

"Possibly. But why should we help him when he could help us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kaiba is rich after all. I'm sure he underpays you. And I don't receive nearly enough money for the psychos I have to work with. But we can become millionaires off of this evidence."

"How? What do you mean?" the maid wasn't liking the sound of this.

"I mean that we can use this tape to our advantage. We can tell Mr. Kaiba that if he doesn't pay us the money we want, we'll go public with this tape and his image will be ruined even worse than it was after that spiky haired kid beat him."

"But that's not fair," the maid said, more concerned. After all, Seto paid her pretty good and she felt loyal to him.

"Oh come on. A couple million bucks is pocket change to a man like him. We'll split what he gives up equally," Dr. Anthony said greedily.

"No! I won't do it. Master Seto's my boss and he treats me good. I couldn't do something like that," she said defensively.

"Well that's too bad because if you don't agree to help me by collecting more incriminating evidence then I'll have to go public with this tape by myself and I'll personally tell Mr. Kaiba that you were the one who told me to do it."

"You wouldn't!" the maid gasped.

"I would. So do we have a deal?"

The maid hesitated. But what choice did she have? "It's a deal," she said weakly as the doctor handed her the video camera.

"Good. Now find me some more evidence…it's nice doing business with you."

KC building outside Seto's office

"Where'd he go?" Mokuba asked when he saw that the briefcase was empty.

"Are you sure that this was the right briefcase?" Brightheart asked.

"Seto only has one!"

"Could he have gotten out back at the mansion?" Proudheart wondered.

"I doubt it," said Mokuba, "he knew he would be trapped in the house if he got out. And he was petrified to come out anyway! I think he's somewhere in this building."

"But how are we gonna find him?" Playfulheart asked.

"We'd better do something quick, before he leaves the building," Braveheart pointed out.

"Right. We need to find a way to find him quickly…it's not safe to look for him with all the employees walking around," Mokuba said.

"But we've been looking for him with everybody walking around," Playfulheart said.

"Wait, I think I have an idea," Braveheart began, "If Grumpy makes it outside he'll signal to the care bears for help. Then they'll send the rescue beam down to get him. So all we have to do is make sure that he gets out of here without anyone seeing him."

"Good idea, but we need a distraction for that," Brightheart said. "We need a way to get everyone to leave the building, that way he'll leave too."

"The fire alarm," Proudheart said.

"That's it! We'll trigger that alarm and everyone will leave the building!" Braveheart said. "You're a genius Proudheart!"

"But I don't know how to pull the alarm," Mokuba said. "So I guess you'll just have to find some way to make enough smoke to get the alarm to go off. In the meantime I'll keep Seto busy so he doesn't leave and discover Grumpy bear somewhere."

Everyone agreed that this was a good idea and Mokuba told the care bear cousins that the heaters were on the 2nd floor. He suggested that they turn one on full blast so that it could overheat and start smoking. So they headed for the 2nd floor and Mokuba entered Kaiba's office again.

"It's all clean!" he said smiling broadly.

"Great, now bring it over here." Mokuba obeyed and Kaiba was finally able to open it. "Now I'm going to a meeting." He said and began walking towards the door.

"NO!" Mokuba yelled again, running in front of his brother.

"What is it now?" Kaiba asked agitated.

"Ummm….what about the snack machine?"

…….

"Where should we look now?" Swiftheart asked.

"I'm not sure, let's try another room," Cozyheart said.

"How about that one?" Treatheart suggested. The three of them had been searching inside several rooms to try to find Grumpy bear but were of course unsuccessful They hoped that they'd meet with better luck in the next room.

"What is this room?" Cozyheart asked.

"I'm not sure but it looks important," Swiftheart said. "Important enough for a distraction." And indeed, the main computer room was very important.

Sacred Copy Room

"So how do these things work?" Loyalheart asked.

"I think I know," said Gentleheart, "Tenderheart showed me how one time. These machines—she pointed to the copy machines—copy what you put inside them."

"Ok then let's put something inside them," said Lots o' heart, picking up some blank sheets of paper and a few pens. "Let's draw some pictures and copy them!"

"But how is that a distraction?" Loyalheart asked.

"It will be if this room starts overflowing with paper," said Gentleheart and so the three began drawing pictures on blank sheets of paper. It wasn't hard to figure out what they were drawing: the care bears. And then they placed the sheets in the machines like Gentleheart instructed.

"How do we turn them on?" asked Loyalheart.

"I'm not sure," said Gentleheart.

"Well, it's gotta be one of these buttons!" said Lots o' heart and he began pushing all the buttons in sight. The others copied him.

Domino City Park

"Say what?" Joey asked Yugi who had just told him about the strange beams coming from the Kaiba mansion.

"I know it sounds weird but it's true," Yugi began, "Yami saw it too."

"But what do you think it was?" Tea asked.

"Maybe he was having a lazar show or something," Joey suggested.

"Yeah right, a lazar show with hearts and flowers…that doesn't sound like Kaiba," said Tristen.

"But it had to be something…" Yugi said. "I guess I'll just ask Kaiba in person tomorrow at school."

Main Computer Room

"So how do they work?" asked Treatheart.

"Tenderheart showed me how once," said Swiftheart. "It's easy!" he said, turning on one of the supercomputers.

"PASSWORD PLEASE" the computer said.

"Password? I don't know it…" Swiftheart said and so he began pushing all sorts of buttons. That's always bound to help. Meanwhile, Cozyheart had waddled over to a smaller computer that was already logged in. Some careless worker had left it on. The word processor was on and Cozyheart began typing a message….

"I LOVE THE CARE BEARS!" it read.

Cozyheart laughed. He had no idea what he was doing. He turned around to tell the others to come and see his message and accidentally pushed the 'print' button. A message popped up. "What's this?" Cozyheart asked. He didn't know what to do.

Swiftheart, meanwhile, had been pushing so many buttons that the computer now read "ERROR" and then went blank. Swiftheart didn't know what happened but it couldn't be good so he walked over to Cozyheart. "Hey, are you gonna print that?"

"I don't know," said Cozyheart. "How do I print it?"

"You click on the number of copies you want to print and then push the print button," said Swiftheart. "I know, let's print a lot! That could be a distraction right?" So Swiftheart punched in the number 999 and clicked for it to print on all the different printers in the copy room and clicked 'print.'

Copy Room

Well, Lots o' heart had gotten the copy machines to work…and they were now printing off an endless number of copies of the care bear pictures. Gentleheart and Loyalheart were taking out more paper and adding it into the machines when the printers roared to life. They began printing off seemingly endless pages that read "I LOVE THE CARE BEARS!"

"Wow, that's amazing," said Lots o' heart. "I think this might work. All we have to do is make this place look messy enough and it'll be a great distraction."

And so they quickly began pulling out the picture copies and printed pages and scattered them all over the floor with ease. And they emptied the filing cabinets of their files by scattering them all over the floor and they added more paper to the printers and copy machines and then scattered them everywhere. It wouldn't be long before the entire room was overflowing with paper.

5th Floor

"How am I ever gonna get out of here?" Grumpy bear asked as he hid in a storage closet. But he wouldn't have to wait long…

Heater Room

"Mokey was right, there are a lot of heaters in here!" said Brightheart.

"Ok, so let's turn them up full blast," Braveheart commanded and so they did. But nothing happened.

"I guess it will take a while before they start smoking," said Proudheart.

"Not if we help them!" said Playfulheart and he raced out of the room. In just a few seconds he was back…with a pile of paper. "If we put this paper around it, it'll start smoking!" he said.

"No don't!" the others screamed but it was too late, he had placed the paper around one of the heaters and it abruptly caught fire.

"That's not supposed to happen!" said Playfulheart as he ducked behind Braveheart.

"Well it did and we'd better tell Mokey! I think the alarm is going to go off sooner than we thought!" Braveheart yelled and they raced out of the room as the fire spread and smoke began to curl.

"Wait, you're not supposed to use the elevator during a fire!" said Brightheart since they were just about to enter one.

"But it'll take forever if we use the stairs!" Proudheart said.

"Then we'll wait downstairs. That way we can see Grumpy bear when he tries to evacuate the building!" said Braveheart and so the three took the stairs to the first floor and ran outside, not bothering to distract the secretary. They hid behind the bushes and waited.

Kaiba's Office

"And that's why we need the snack machine!" Mokuba finished, exhausted. He had tried his best to stop Kaiba from leaving the room and it had worked for the last ten minutes but he was out of topics now. He had started with the snack machine and darted off into just about every sub-conversation that was possible before circling back to the machine and ending the discussion.

"I'll think about it," said Kaiba and then he strided right past Mokuba and was about to open the door when…

RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!

The fire bell rang.

"What the hell?" Kaiba asked as the bell resounded throughout the building. Mokuba smiled. He had no idea that there was actually a real fire that was spreading quickly. But then the sprinklers came on. Full blast. They sprayed out and drenched Kaiba and Mokuba from head to toe. If Kaiba's laptop wasn't busted before, it was now. Kaiba cursed. What was going on?

Everyone else heard it too and soon all the employees in the building were running around like crazy as if a cereal killer was after them. Down the stairs they flew and began piling out the doors where Braveheart and the others watched the crowds carefully, scanning them for Grumpy.

The rest of the care bear cousins dashed out of their rooms too, realizing that this must be the distraction. They almost got trampled in the crowds but no one noticed them since they were too panicked. Down to the first floor they went and were pushed through the door. The other care bear cousins saw them and grabbed them quickly. They were all back to square one now.

Grumpy bear ran around madly too, following the other workers down the stairs and into the lobby. Most of the employees were out by now. The care bear cousins looked through the doors to see Grumpy bear running towards them and they grinned widely. Grumpy saw them too and thought that maybe his luck had changed when Kaiba and Mokuba exited the elevator. Kaiba wasn't afraid of riding it during a fire. (And the fire was pretty much out too because of the sprinklers) And then he saw him. A care bear. And suddenly it all made sense. The care bears hadn't been satisfied with terrorizing him in his home so now they had followed him to work. Well, it was time for payback. Kaiba dropped his briefcase and sprinted for Grumpy bear. Grumpy Bear ran for the doors but slipped on the slick floor and everyone gasped.

The care bear cousins were too far away to do anything and Grumpy bear was defenseless himself. None of this was even his fault. The only one who could save him now was Mokuba.

Mokuba stared in horror. It was now or never and he couldn't just do nothing. Besides, he wasn't a very good thrower anyway…

BAM!

Mokuba had picked up the briefcase and threw it (lightly) at Seto. Mokuba stared in even more horror as Kaiba fell to the ground and Grumpy bear rose from it. Grumpy ran out the doors and didn't slip this time. He made the signal to Carealot and the rainbow rescue beam came down and transported them up to their safe home. No one even noticed the signal since it was shaped like a rain cloud.

Mokuba ran over to Seto and kneeled down on the floor. "Seto! Seto I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I just couldn't let you hurt him! I didn't mean to hurt you!" he said and began to cry. How could he do that to Seto. "Seto…" he said again and heard a fire truck pull up outside. The fireman and paramedics came in turned Kaiba over. Somehow he had been knocked unconscious (either from the briefcase or his head colliding with the floor, I vote choice #2) but was fine otherwise. Still, the paramedics took him out on a stretcher. Mokuba went along, crying all the way. And the fireman put out the rest of the fire. KC hadn't been damaged too much but it was enough to make a scene.

And the maid saw the whole scene. She was walking back to the mansion when she saw the smoke. And she saw Kaiba being pulled out on a stretcher. She was overwhelmed with guilt. How could she have agreed to collect more evidence for Dr. Anthony? How? "How could I be so cold?" she moaned. "I can't do that to him…and now he's hurt…" But then she changed her mood from sadness to anger. "But I'm not going to collect any more evidence…not about Master Seto anyway…I'll just have to collect some evidence to prove that Dr. Anthony is completely incompetent…and a crook."

And with that everyone went their own ways. Seto and Mokuba were on their way to the hospital. The maid was on her way to dig up some dirt on Dr. Anthony. And the care bear cousins and Grumpy bear were on their way home. But still the care bears saw poor little Mokuba crying and they knew they had to do something else. They had to make Mokuba smile again…they had to make sure Seto went back to the way he used to be…

End of Chapter 7…about time! Mission: accomplished

I just have to say this: YEAR OF THE HORSE ROCKS! Woo-hoo it's my year too! prances about with broom pretending to be riding horse while everyone stares

Anyway, I think I'm gonna keep the maid's name being 'the maid.' I kinda decided that before anyways. Some things are better off like that...like my poor departed fish whom we just called 'fish.' Let's have a moment to honor him...sob...oh well he's in a better place now...

Ahem, anyways, I already planned on putting both Shining Friendship and Injection Fairy Lilly into the care bear's deck! We all must think alike...that's actually pretty scary...

Thanx to everyone for reviewing! It makes writing this fanfic so worthwhile!

Preview: Next chapter the care bears and care bear cousins team up and follow seto to school...i go a feeling it'll be in parts again, and the care bears meet yugi 'n' friends too!

Ok, see you all next chapty!

Don't forget to care! Or review!


	8. Chapter 8: The Calm Before the Storm

Nobody Cares Like a Bear

By Eveilly Autumns

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the Care Bears or Cookie Monster, just to let you know.

And also just to let you know, this chapter is pretty short…

Chapter 8: The Calm Before the Storm

Domino Hospital

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!" Seto Kaiba screamed. He was of course at the Domino Hospital in a rather larger room than most patients could not afford. After being found unconscious in his quarter-burnt company building, he had been rushed to the hospital since the paramedics thought the fire had something to do with his condition. Little did they know that it was actually his little brother hurtling his briefcase at him that had knocked him out…

"Mr. Kaiba, please calm down," the nurse said, more than a little nervous. After all, Kaiba wasn't the type of guy you wanted mad at you.

"Don't tell me what to do, I can handle myself," Kaiba snapped.

"Please, Seto, the nurse is only doing her job," Mokuba said. Since Kaiba had just woken up, Mokuba wasn't sure whether his brother knew that he had thrown the briefcase at him.

"Well, she's not very skilled at it, now is she?" Kaiba began, "So maybe she should bring in the doctor and let me talk to him. I only hope he has more sense than she does." The nurse decided there was no arguing with Kaiba so she rose and left the room to bring back the doctor.

"Mokuba," Kaiba began as soon as the nurse had left.

"Yes big brother?" Mokuba said weakly, holding his breath. Would his brother be furious with him? Well, he certainly has the right to be, Mokuba thought.

"What happened?" Kaiba asked.

Mokuba perked up. "You mean…you don't remember?" Mokuba said cheerily as if Kaiba had just said that he'd install the snack machine again.

"The last thing I remember is seeing that…that scum," Kaiba looked away as he said it. Mokuba knew that 'scum' meant Grumpy bear. "But how was I knocked unconscious?"

"Well...umm…you slipped is all…and knocked yourself out."

Kaiba didn't look too happy about that. He wasn't the type of person to 'slip' on the floors even if they are marble. That kind of clumsiness was usually associated with the Wheeler Mutt. So Kaiba decided to change the subject. "How bad are the damages?"

"I'm not sure yet," Mokuba said, "but they don't look too bad." Before Mokuba could say anymore, the door creaked open and the doctor strolled in.

"Well, Mr. Kaiba, doing better?" the doc asked.

"Well, I guess that depends on. Since I was never hurt in the first place, how can I be feeling better? I thought you should have been able to figure that out, doc."

"Well you seem fine now so you're free to go."

"About time," Kaiba grunted. "Where are my clothes?" Kaiba asked this since he was wearing one of those hospital dresses. (HAHA! Interesting mental image….)

"In the cabinet," the doc said and then left the room. Mokuba grabbed Kaiba's clothes and brought them to him.

"I'll wait in the lobby," he said and left, thinking to himself: that was a close one…Seto doesn't even remember that I threw his briefcase at him! I hope I never have to do that again…

After a couple of minutes Kaiba emerged from his hospital room with his regular clothes back on (awww I wanted to see him in the hospital dress…) and signed a few papers and left. He called his limo driver dude and along with Mokuba, they drove home. On the way they passed Kaibacorp and Kaiba looked up at it. It didn't look that bad, just a chunk of it was gone as if a jumbo sized Cookie monster had eaten it. Kaiba would have gone back to work if the place hadn't been surrounded by a swarm of reporters. He knew his house would be too, though. Oh well, Kaiba thought, I can always threaten them if they don't leave…

The Kaiba Mansion

Indeed there were about twenty reporters camping out on the front lawn outside of the Kaiba Mansion. The maid had barricaded the door so they couldn't get in though. And now she was sitting up in her room on her computer. (yes she has a computer too, I mean that's like a requirement for Kaiba's employees) She was googling for Dr. Anthony. But when she looked up his name she found….nothing whatsoever. But how was that possible? It was as if all of Dr. Anthony's records had just disappeared…but how? Unless…unless Dr. Anthony had erased them all and the maid knew that could only mean one thing….

Doctor Anthony must be a criminal mastermind.

Carealot

"Well, at least you got Grumpy Bear back," Tenderheart said once the Care bear cousins returned.

"We did our best," Lots o' heart said.

"We know you did," Sherry began, "You would never set fire to Kaibacorp on purpose."

"Either way, what are we going to do now?" Sunshine asked.

"Well it seems to me that we underestimated Seto," Braveheart declared.

"Exactly," Tenderheart began, "it's obvious that the care bears or the care bear cousins alone can't begin to help Seto. And that means that there's only one thing left to do…combine forces. Tomorrow we'll both go down and try together. We can't give up on helping Seto. Even if he doesn't realize it, this is for his own good."

Kaiba Mansion

Kaiba's limo pulled up to the gate of his mansion. Even from there, Kaiba could see the reporters lying in wait for him. As the gates opened and the limo pulled in the reporters sprang alive and bombarded Kaiba as he walked up to his front door. They were practically stampeding to have a word with him.

"Mr. Kaiba, what caused—" one said but was interrupted.

"Mr. Kaiba, tell us your condition—"

"No, tell us how you can explain the hundreds of sheets of paper with I LOVE THE CARE BEARS! written all over them scattered about the copy room."

Luckily Kaiba wasn't listening to any of the reporters (since he would have killed the nearest one if he would have heard the last statement) and just kept walking. Before he opened the door he turned and said one statement: "Get off my property or you'll all find yourself suddenly out of your jobs." That only made the reporters more rowdy and they were closing in on Kaiba fast. He turned the knob and planned to walk in and slam the door in the reporters' faces but instead the door didn't open. Yup, you guessed it, the maid's barricade.

"What the—" Kaiba yelled as he fiddled with the doorknob.

"Umm, Seto, can we go in now?" Mokuba said, hiding behind his brother. Kaiba began banging on the door with his fists and screaming…damn, he thought, and the press is gonna see the whole thing…

The maid, meanwhile, was actually aware that Kaiba was home and was frantically moving furniture from around the door so he could come in. After a couple of minutes Kaiba could finally open the door and slammed it right after Mokuba got in. The two of them were panting heavily, their clothes were messed up, and they looked like they had just gotten trampled by a heard of cows.

The maid didn't even know whether Kaiba was all right or not until he came home and she was still overcome with guilt about going to Dr. Anthony. Her eyes swelled up with tears when she saw he was okay and before Kaiba knew what hit him she had jumped into his arms and was squeezing/hugging him madly. "I'm so glad you're okay Master Seto!"

Mokuba was staring at the maid like she had just committed a felony and Kaiba couldn't even comprehend the situation for a few seconds but as soon as it hit him he broke away immediately, praying that the press weren't watching the whole thing through a window.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, WOMAN!" he screamed so loudly that both the maid and Mokuba were hurled away due to the shockwaves. Kaiba didn't even bother to see if they were all right; he just stamped his way up the stairs and to his room where he collapsed on his bed. He needed to gain back some well-deserved sleep.

"If it isn't bad enough," he began, talking to himself (which he did very rarely so you know he was upset) "that those damn bears had to come and make my life miserable by destroying my house and company, now the maid is jumping on me…am I really that irresistible?" The answer of course is yes.

Monday morning (the next day)

Kaiba actually did manage to get some sleep and avoid the maid before he got to school the next day. Sure, he didn't really need to go to school. After all, he was a billionaire and all, but then what kind of example would he be setting for Mokuba? So he went.

As soon as he arrived in homeroom everyone stared at him. They all wanted to ask him about the fire but they didn't want to die so they stayed away. Kaiba took his seat. There were still a few minutes before class began. Yugi and his friends took the time to ask Kaiba about the weird light beams coming from his mansion.

"Hi Kaiba," Yugi said in his usual cheerful tone. Kaiba didn't even glance at him. "I heard about the fire at Kaibacorp. Are you ok?"

"If I weren't I wouldn't be here now would I?" Kaiba said arrogantly which pissed Joey off.

"That's too bad, it would have been a nice change not havin to see your face around—"

"Joey, just be quiet," Tea said, tired of Joey always arguing and fighting with Kaiba…and always losing those arguments and fights.

"Well I'm glad you're not hurt," Yugi said, "and I wanted to ask you something but it's not about the fire."

Kaiba actually did glance at him this time which meant that he was listening.

"Well…I know this is gonna sound crazy but I thought I saw some weird light beams coming from your mansion the other night…they were shaped like hearts and…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kaiba lied, thinking to himself: great, now the morons are getting suspicious.

"Ok, I thought you'd say that," Yugi said, "I just wanted to check." Then the bell rang and Yugi 'n' friends took their seats.

………………..

Outside the classroom window

"So that's him?" asked Good Luck bear.

"Yup, that's the one," said Tenderheart. He was referring to Yugi. "He knows Seto really well, that's what Mokey said."

"When did you talk to Mokey?" Brightheart asked.

"I was emailing him yesterday. He said that Seto doesn't really like Yugi very well but that Yugi tries to help him anyway."

"That sounds just like our situation!" Champ bear said. This time, all the care bears and care bear cousins had come along on the mission to help Kaiba. Even Champ bear and Love a Lot bear had come. Only Bedtime and Grams Bear had stayed behind.

"It is just like our situation," said Braveheart, "and that's why we're going to ask him to help us."

"Right, let's go!" Tenderheart declared and all 23 of them rushed off. Who knew what craziness they would cause this time. All I can say is…poor Seto…

End of Chapter 8

See, I told you it was short but I didn't want to have to stop in the middle of any action. Plus I'm lazy!

Since I don't have that much stuff to talk about this time, I'd just like to take a moment to thank everyone who's reviewed on this fanfic! It means a lot to me when you guys review since it makes writing this story worthwhile. And I love reading all the reviews no matter how long or short they are! So keep them coming and thankyou all! You guys ROCK!

Preview: the real school madness begins!

See you next chapty! Don't forget to care or review please!


	9. Chapter 9: Mayhem at School Part I

Hey who watched the premiere of the new yu-gi-oh season on kids wb on Saturday? Everyone reading this raises their hands: duh, we're just as obsessed with yugioh as you are!

And hey, did you see how HOT Kaiba looked in his white suit! hugs Kaiba plushies And he looks so skinny in it! And then they changed Mokey's voice! THEY CAN'T DO THAT! I mean, it is the last season and they want to suddenly change it! And he talks like he's a totally different person! He sounds less cute! I say we storm the 4Kids HQ with our pitchforks and torches in hand and demand that they change his voice back!

Ahem….anyway, what's the name of the German dude? I couldn't understand what he said his name was…not good at understanding accents. And is it just me or are all the duelists participating in the tournament a little odd(aka 'Viv' calling Seto, Kaiba-poo…man, she makes us fangirls look bad, I mean if she were a true fangirl she'd call him Seto right? Duh!), anyways, if I were Kaiba I'd be like: where the heck are they digging these idiots up from? What's the world coming to if they're the best duelists we have….but anyways I think it's trying to make a statement that people who play duel monsters and watch yugioh are a bit insane. The sad truth is that most of us are….AND WE'RE PROUD OF IT! everyone cheers

And it sounds like the German dude is after Kaiba more or less…man, Kaiba's got a bunch of enemies. But who would be an enemy of Kaiba-kun? looks around…oh yeah, the care bears anyways….

Are they combining Kaiba Corp Grand Prix(as I think it's called in Japan) with the Ancient Egypt arc? They better be because they can't just cut out the last season with the pharaoh finally discovering his past…but either way, it's still the last season begins to sniff…then sob…then cry…then wail uncontrollably and squeeze Kaiba plushies I'll be ok…

Wow, what a bunch of aimless rantings! How fun! And now what you've all been waiting for…

…the disclaimer! Yeah right. I don't own yu-gi-oh or the care bears.

And now REALLY what you've been waiting for…

Nobody Cares Like a Bear

By Eveilly Autumns

Chapter 9: Mayhem at school part I

NOTES: this is what I made Kaiba's schedule be and no, I don't have any idea if it's accurate.

1st period: Language Arts

2nd period: Math (perhaps Calculus)

Lunch

3rd period: PE (well it is required…)

4th period: World History

5th period: Some computer class (like he needs it, he could teach it…)

6th period: Chemistry

Ok without any more interruptions….

It was language arts. Seto Kaiba sat at his desk, thinking to himself about how much better stuff he could be doing at the moment, like working on building more Kaibalands. He wasn't really listening to the teacher, after all, did grammar really matter when running a company? The answer naturally is no, and in fact grammar matters 0 in life because even if you're a writer you can just get an editor to fix it for you.

But the teacher had barely gone 5 minutes into the lesson when she went: "Oh my gosh, I forgot about the play! We're supposed to watch Mrs. Morris's class perform their play right now! We're going to be late, come students!" she said and ushered everyone out the door. Kaiba thought to himself: this is high school right? And some class is still doing a play? Give me a break. Poor Seto, he never gets a break does he….

And he wasn't going to get one today for the care bears and care bear cousins were roaming the empty halls of the school, being careful not to be seen. They knew that eventually they'd have to split up but for now they decided to travel together. Their goal was to find a way to get Yugi out of class and alone so they could ask his help. And they were not gonna try the fire alarm scheme again.

"How are we gonna get him out of class?" asked Cheer bear quietly as they crept along the floor.

"I'm not sure but—" Tenderheart didn't have a chance to finish as he heard footsteps coming their way. "We have to hide!" he whispered as loudly as possible and they all looked around for a place to conceal themselves. Of course it was no problem for them after getting so much practice of hide and seek at the Kaiba mansion, and so it was just a few seconds before they spotted some boxes.

The boxes were overflowing with odd items and fabrics….and there were a lot of boxes. Tenderheart ran over to one and jumped inside, quickly concealing himself. The others mimicked him and since they were small and the boxes were huge they were able to fit in them before the people came around the corner. The people of course, were Mrs. Morris's class—picking up their boxes of props and costumes and taking it to the auditorium. "Quickly students! We're already late!" Mrs. Morris urged and everyone picked up the boxes and carried them away. It was showtime.

Domino High Auditorium

Meanwhile, Kaiba and his class were at the Domino auditorium, waiting for Mrs. Morris's class to arrive. Kaiba didn't like having to waste his time like that; I mean, don't you think the actual performers should have been on time? Luckily, it was only a few minutes before Mrs. Morris's class shuffled into the theater with all of their prop and costume boxes in hand. About time, Kaiba thought.

As the students carried their things backstage the care bears and care bear cousins began to grow more frantic. How could they escape without being noticed? It wasn't long before the students had reached their destination and placed their boxes on the floor. They were about to begin shredding through them when a kid shouted out: "Hey, there's no scenery!" All the others stopped in their tracks and looked around.

"I thought the janitors were supposed to bring the scenery down here!" Mrs. Morris screeched. "Good for nothing janitors! Let's go kids!" she yelled and began sprinting down the hallway despite being quite overweight, she was fast.

Once all the kids had left the backstage area, the care bears and their cousins were free to emerge. "Where are we?" Braveheart asked.

"I think we're in the back of a stage!" Brightheart said, spotting the curtains.

"Backstage?" Good Luck bear asked, "You mean those kids were about to perform a play?"

"They must have been, look at all these costumes and props!" Sunshine said.

"Well, they'll be back soon," Tenderheart began, " and we need to be gone before they get back—there's plenty of places to hide back here!" And indeed, Mrs. Morris's class wasn't the only class that used the stage area; in fact, many theater classes had their props, costumes, and scenery backstage. But the care bears 'n' cousins knew that they couldn't just hide if they wanted to get anything done. They had to take action.

"Wow, there's so many people out there Tugs!" Baby Hugs said as she and Tugs pulled the curtain back to look.

"Baby Hugs and Tugs, get back in here!" Grumpy bear said as he pulled them out. "Do you want them to see us? It'd cause an uproar and—"

"That's it!" said Braveheart. "If we cause an uproar we'll be able to pull Yugi aside to talk to him!"

"But we can't let them see us," Proudheart pointed out.

"True," Tenderheart began, "But we don't have to let them see us. We can still cause a commotion without being seen. And I hate to do it but…we'll just have to knock over scenery or something…just enough for people to rush up to the stage and see what's going on." Tenderheart knew it wasn't the best of plans, and so did everyone else. But it was the only thing they could think of in the short amount of time provided. After all, thought Tenderheart as they hid behind more boxes and the kids returned with the scenery, it's our only hope if we want to help our good friend Seto.

By now Seto was getting quite tired of sitting there and waiting, especially since the chairs weren't that comfortable. If he knew he'd be waiting this long he'd have brought his laptop with him. He was sitting in the front row because the teachers always left the best seat for him since they didn't want him to complain. Idiots, Kaiba thought to himself, don't they realize I hate theater no matter where I sit?

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Mrs. Morris came on stage and introduced the play. After all, she had worked for months perfecting it. "I'd like to welcome you all to my classes humble play of Dr. Pickle and Mrs. Clyde: Hawaiian Style. It's a play the students wrote themselves based off of the popular novel Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, which we read in class. I'm sorry for the delay but now, without further ado, let the show begin!" Too bad poor Mrs. Morris didn't realize that by her saying "Let the show begin" it was also the que for the mayhem to begin.

What the hell kind of play is this? thought Kaiba. Wait, I know, a huge waste of my time and time is money so it's a huge waste of my money too. Where'd those morons even come up with a play like this….this school must be more pathetic than I thought. Maybe I should switch Mokuba to a private high school when he gets older…

And then the play began. It was more than a bit strange. It was basically Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde on a Hawaiian island. But Dr. Jekyll was changed to Dr. Pickle and when he transformed (by drinking a coconut milk potion) he became not Mr. Hyde, but a girl called Mrs. Clyde. Yes, it was odd but Mrs. Morris and her classes had worked hard on it. And Mrs. Morris had a secret desire to become famous because of it…well, famous at the school at least. For though the play looked bad on paper, she wanted it to go down in Domino High history as the play that was so good you'd have to see it to believe it.

The play started out normal (as normal as it could be) and went on like that for about ten minutes. Already, the audience was bored. Kaiba had managed to tune out the play and go over his stock reports in his head instead. Yugi and Tea were trying to watch the play as best he could but it was tough; Joey was snoring loudly so Tristen had to jab him in the ribs, Bakura (who was sitting next to Joey on one side) was oblivious to the whole thing, and Duke was just playing with those simply awesome dice earrings of his. The rest of the audience was acting similar. Mrs. Morris grew worried…but her worries were just beginning as the care bears had spent the ten minutes chatting amongst themselves about what their plan should be…

They decided it would be easier for them to get to Yugi without being seen in the dark so Brightheart agreed to run to the lighting booth (which was not being used since the play was not important enough) and turn the lights lower. Meanwhile, the others would try to cause some distractions around the stage area so they'd either make a commotion and be able to get to Yugi in the confusion, or they'd get to the point where the show was canceled and everyone would leave and maybe they could get to Yugi while everyone else rushed to the exits. Either way, it was time for action.

Kaiba had finished going over his stock reports by now; he had moved onto designs for the French Kaibaland and then…

The lights started dimming.

The Lighting Booth

"Uh-oh, I didn't know there'd be so many buttons…" Brightheart was looking for the switch that turned the lights completely off but he had just hit the dimmer. "There are hundreds of switches here…I guess I'll have to go through them all…" Brightheart whispered and pushed another one. It sent lights bouncing off the audience and stage like a disco ball would. Brightheart tried to turn it off but he wasn't sure how.

What the heck now? Kaiba wondered, annoyed. Don't tell me they're gonna start disco dancing on top of everything else.

"What's going on?" one of the kids in the play asked.

"I dunno," said another, "But didn't Mrs. Morris tell us that if we didn't know what to do we should improvise?"

"Yeah! So I guess we'll just make up something…" And so the kids sang a song like they were supposed to but started doing a disco style/conga line combo in the middle of it. The audience actually began to watch.

Backstage the care bears 'n' cousins had split up and were looking for any distractions they could find. But they were having a hard time finding any at all; the lights were still dimmed.

Sherry bear was feeling her way around like the others. They could see the things in front of them but not on the floor… "Ouch!" Sherry fell over a cord that led up to the stereo…which she fell right against. The stereo wasn't being used; Mrs. Morris played the piano as accompaniment for the songs. But as Sherry bumped against the stereo it turned on…and began playing phantom of the opera music.

All the kids on the stage stopped doing their disco/conga line combo as the phantom music came on. Mrs. Morris looked around. Where was it coming from? It was so loud it was drowning out her piano music and she had to quit. At the same time a care bear cousin tripped over another cord. Gentleheart it was, and she fell against a smoke making machine.

Instantly smoke began rising from the corner of the stage. And it was on full blast. This wasn't one of those smoke machines that created a tiny amount; this was a heavy duty best you can get super expensive professional smoke machine. And it did its job. Within a minute the entire staged was engulfed in a layer of gray fog. The kids began to cough. But at least it fit well with the music.

The kids moved forward on the stage so they could be seen more easily and then they began to improvise some more. They ran around in random circles and sang "The phantom of the opera" over and over since it was the only line of the song they knew. Mrs. Morris sobbed silently to herself.

Brightheart had found out how to undim the lights and now they turned to a red and green mixture giving it the appearance of Christmas. Backstage the care bears could see again. "This isn't working!" Tenderheart had to yell to be heard over the loud phantom music. "We need to do more!" He spotted a costume box and hurried over it. He quickly pulled out some small costumes and handed one to anyone nearby. "Put these on just incase someone comes back here. That way they won't know who you are!" So those that had been handed one put it on and Tenderheart went to distribute more around.

Some of the others had decided that it would be easier to cause some commotion from the top of the backstage area. So a group of them ran up the backstage stairs which led to the top of a platform. A bunch of ropes hung around. Some sandbags were attached to the ropes. Swiftheart had no idea what these sandbags did but he figured they were important so he went to 'swift' work biting them with his rabbit teeth. They quickly snapped and fell to the floor. The floor of the backstage area, that is.

The phantom song was over. Now "It's a Hard Knock Life" was playing. So the kids began singing it and got the verses mixed up more than a few times and mimicked sweeping the floors. The smoke machine was still going. The lights were changing color every twenty seconds.

Down, down, down the sand bags fell until then landed with a THUD! hard on the floor. The lighting was dark purple now so poor Good Luck bear could barely see anything. He just heard and felt a thud and started running, not realizing that he was running onto the stage.

About halfway through the Hard Knock Life song Good Luck bear ran across the stage. But no one knew it was him. That's because he had his costume on…a sheet aka a ghost costume. It's probably hard to imagine this scene: a bunch of high school kids in hula skirts, flower lays, and sandals pretending to be sweeping and singing mixed up verses of a song while the lights change color and smoke piles onto the stage and then a little midget ghost suddenly runs across it. Yes, it's hard to imagine…but that's what happened. Everyone just kinda paused and looked at the thing as it ran backstage. Then a kid thought he'd better improvise or something but he wasn't exactly the smartest of the bunch so he just yelled out "It's the ghost of Jimmy Joe! Y' know, Old man Jenkins's grandson!" A second of silence and then someone yelled "RUN!" and all the kids ran around like maniacs.

What the hell is going on? (he was starting to say that a lot) Kaiba thought as the kids ran around crazily. Is everything going wrong or is this just some insane part of the play? And what was that 'ghost' midget supposed to be…

Swiftheart couldn't see from up on the platform what the sandbag had done. But he thought it hadn't done any harm so it could possibly be helping…so he chewed off another couple of sandbags…

Braveheart had covered himself in wigs so you couldn't see him at all and Champ bear had put a very large pumpkin costume. Grumpy bear was wearing another rather large banana costume. None of them could see where they were going and none of them knew what had happened to Good Luck bear. So when the other sandbags came down they were also startle and went bounding across the stage too.

And the kids had to improvise again. "Look it's the bodieless pumpkin!" One shouted as champ bear ran across the stage. But when Braveheart went across he was harder to name.

"It's the…it's the….the…THE HAIR MONSTER! RUN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE A PAINFUL AND HAIRY DEATH!"

And then Grumpy bear strutted across.

"IT'S THE CURSED BANANA MONSTER COME TO GET REVENGE ON US FOR MAKING SMOOTHIES OUT OF IT!"and everyone ran around some more and screamed. Mrs. Morris was on the verge of fainting.

At least the audience was loving it, thinking to themselves: Now that is what you call entertaining.

"What's going on back there?" Wish Bear said. She had put on a mask the size of her body and decided it wouldn't hurt to peek behind the curtain…

"IT"S THE MASK OF DOOM! RUN!" Wish bear quickly retreated backstage. No one knew what was really happening but it was entertaining. The disco lights were still going and the main lights had changed to a chrome color.

"I wonder if the sand bags did anything?" Swiftheart asked. Proudheart, who was standing next to him, shrugged. There weren't any more sandbags to cut. Proudheart went further down the platform, near the top of the backdrop.

The backdrop for the play was an island scene with cardboard palm trees attached to it. On those cardboard palm trees were coconuts…real coconuts. Someone had brought them in and they were attached to the palm trees by means of huge amounts of Velcro. Proudheart was close enough to touch the coconuts. No one could see her though because of all of the smoke. She reached for the coconut with both paws and pushed with all her might….

The coconut fell down, down, down….

….onto some kid's head and knocked him out. The audience erupted in laughter. Even Kaiba grinned slightly, thinking to himself: moron.

Proudheart was getting ready to push off some more coconuts and the lights were changing color even faster now (with the disco ball still going). The smoke machine was going strong too, all the kids onstage were running around screaming, and now the "Give my Regards to Broadway song was playing." And then the real mayhem began.

Love a lot bear saw it first. A huge contraption so tall that…well, it was just really high up. But the switch to turn it on was not. In fact, the switch was just the right size for Love a lot bear to switch it on and up to FULL BLAST. And it blasted, believe me. It blasted the scenery and the kids right off the stage. It was a huge fan.

A huge fan that was located just behind the scenery and just in front of the care bears so none of them got blasted. But the fan was huge and extremely powerful. The care bears 'n' cousins on the platform were high up enough to avoid it but the palm trees and backdrop were blown right off the stage and into the middle of the audience where they pushed it to the back of the auditorium. Luckily, Proudheart had removed the coconuts from the trees so they weren't wasted. And she began to drop the coconuts, one by one and they fell and got caught in the huge wind created by the fan and went flying at people in the audience. Kaiba ducked and narrowly missed one. He looked back to see where the coconut went and BONK! Another one hit him square on the head.

Kaiba cursed and looked back towards the stage. The coconuts stopped flying; Proudheart had run out. Kaiba tried to see where the cursed piece of flying fruit had come from but he couldn't see anything with the lights changing color so often. It was enough to blind someone. But Kaiba kept looking because now he had a suspicion sneaking up to him from the back of his mind…the bears….

Well, the huge fan was definitely causing a commotion but the care bears knew they needed more. Sunshine ran and pulled a lever. A lever that led up to a tank marked "WATER." A tank full of 40 gallons of water. And it all came tumbling down…into the wind of the fan and thus into the audience.

The audience screamed as the water spritzed them. That is what you call not entertaining. Kaiba wasn't enjoying it either. He was wearing his white trenchcoat. The one that he had just gotten back after the pink dye had been removed. Kaiba was beginning to think it was cursed.

But the water wasn't enough. Cozyheart ran up to a machine and pushed a button. The machine came on immediately and suddenly it seemed very much like winter; the machine was a snow making machine. Particles of soap suddenly began covering the audience as well. Kaiba grew more furious. And all the while the smoke from the smoke machine was getting redirected towards the audience, making everyone cough and wheeze. A few people tried to get up but the wind just blew them back down again. Plus the sand that had been placed on stage as part of the 'island' scene was blowing into people's eyes giving the whole thing the appearance of a sandstorm.

After a few minutes the snow and water were out. Loyalheart and Treatheart knew they had to do something to keep the distraction going. So they began to take boxes of props and threw them in front of the fan and out to the audience.

Kaiba (being in the front row) was hit with all the following items and some multiple times: the typical Hawaiian items such as flower lays, hula skirts, and those little mini guitars I forgot the name of…plus hats of just about every kind (top hats, sombreros, caps, big fruity ones, cowboy hats, ect), plus a bunch of items from the Wizard of Oz play including an oil can, flying monkey wings, straw, the mane of a lion costume, and a munchkin outfit, then came the stuff from some Halloween play including several fake pumpkins, a grim reaper's scythe, an eyeball, and a bottle of fake blood which broke open and made Seto look like he was bleeding to death (it also stained his poor trenchcoat, man I feel sorry for that trenchcoat…) plus stuff from other random plays like rainbow colored wigs, a watermelon, an umbrella, and a makeup kit which was also open so Seto got lipstick, mascara, face paint, and powder all over his face.

But the care bears weren't done yet. Oh no, because Cheer bear took some stage paint up with her to the platform and poured it right in the line of wind. Of course it ended up spraying everyone (especially Seto) with gusts of splatter paint.

Kaiba was not just gonna sit there and take more of this. He got up and fought to stand against the wind. It was a valiant effort but Kaiba knew he couldn't make it to the stage that way so he dropped to the floor. He felt like a complete idiot crawling against the floor and snaking his way to the stage but no one saw him; everyone was too busy screaming and trying to escape the paint.

Kaiba inched closer. He wasn't sure what he was going to do backstage but he knew he had to find out if it was those retched bears and their little cousins who were making this mess. He had no proof it was them yet but…

…now he did. For when Kaiba had gotten out of the reach of the wind on the right side of the theater he saw them. Two little bears standing on the edge of the stage with two tubes of squish paint in hand. They squeezed the paint and it went flying at Kaiba. But Kaiba knew this tactic and managed to dodge most of the paint. And then he made a bee line for the two bears…

During all of this Tenderheart had been out in the audience trying to locate Yugi. You'd think it'd be easy with his spiky head but he was short too and it was dark so Tenderheart was having a hard time. But finally he spotted Yugi and was about to run up to him when he heard the screams of two little bears and turned around. "Oh no!" Tenderheart yelled, "Baby Hugs and Tugs look out!"

But it was too late. Baby Hugs and Tugs had been so brave as to dare to try to spray Seto to his face but they turned tail and ran when he lunged at them. But they slipped on the slick stage floor and feel backwards. Kaiba joined them on the edge of the stage as they squeezed each other and whimpered in fear. They were trapped. Kaiba saw that they were lying on a long costume dress that had been blown to that side of the stage and he grabbed the end of the dress and yanked it hard. It sent the two poor little baby bears flying away and they hit another part of the stage hard. Luckily they were made of fluff so they weren't really hurt but they were still in pain. They began to cry and their crying got the attention of the others backstage.

"So you thought you could get away after messing with my life!" Kaiba screamed, furious. The bears just cried. "Well that's too bad…because you won't…"

Suddenly an extremely loud sound echoed through the theater. It sounded like…a lion and an elephant?

Of course it did! Because it was Braveheart and Lots o' heart calling a signal to all the others backstage that they needed to wrap things up. Their plan wasn't working too well and Baby Hugs and Tugs were in danger. So at the sound of care bear cousin's calls, they worked together and pulled hard on the curtains. And the curtains came down….

…on top of the whole stage, including Kaiba and the cubs.

Kaiba fell to the floor of the stage as the curtains fell on him, and he scrambled to find the cubs. Baby Hugs and Tugs hurried to get away but Seto reached them first; he grabbed their furry legs. But the care bears and cousins weren't done rescuing them yet.

Friend Bear, Secret Bear, and Playfulheart were on the high platforms above the fan. Behind the fan lay scenery used for other plays and the ropes that the sandbags were once attached to. The trio knew what they had to do. And so all at once they jumped onto the swinging ropes and swung back and forth as hard as they could…and hit as much scenery as they could.

Almost instantly the scenery came down onto the stage. All of it. The audience watched it collapse through the corners of their eyes. Obviously all of this craziness hadn't been part of the play. Mrs. Morris had already fainted. At the sound of the collapsing scenery, some other school administrators heard it and were on their way to see what was going on.

Several pieces of scenery came down on Kaiba, and literally he had no idea what hit him. But he knew whatever it was, it was the work of those animals…the ones that would be dead soon…Kaiba wasn't gonna underestimate them again.

Baby Hugs and Tugs wiggled out from under the curtain after Kaiba let go of them. The other care bears and care bear cousins got out quickly too since they were small enough to crawl out easily. They all gathered on the right side of the stage next to Hugs and Tugs.

"Are you ok?" asked Tenderheart as he came bolting back onto the side of the stage.

"Yeah, do you really think that mean old Seto is a match for us?" Tugs said proudly.

"What I think is that we need to get out of here. This has gotten so out of control—" Tenderheart wasn't able to finish as the theater went pitch black. Brightheart had finally found the 'off' switch and then he raced down to everyone on the stage.

"Hurry! Follow me!" he said. He grabbed Tenderheart's hand and Tenderheart grabbed Tugs who grabbed Hugs, etc. etc. so all of them had made a chain and they followed Brightheart (who could see in the dark since he's a raccoon) through the emergency exit and outside back into the light.

A few seconds later Kaiba squirmed out from under the curtains, cursing madly and swearing everything he could think of against the care bears and their cousins. The administrators came and switched the lights back on and the fan off. They asked everyone what had happened but no one knew. It was as if ghosts had caused it all.

And poor Mrs. Morris hadn't even been awake to see it all. But at least her goal had been accomplished. For this play had in deed been one that you had to see to believe.

There was no doubt that the school mayhem had begun…

…and it was only 1st period.

End of Chapter 9

Woah that was long and confusing. I think too many things happened at once…sorry bout that…

Not every period is gonna be its own chapter but a couple more might be…I'm not sure. And the maid wasn't in this chapter because it was so long but she should be in it next chapter I think. Oh and you may wonder why Seto was wearing his white trenchcoat instead of the school uniform but it's because he doesn't wear the uniform to school everyday. Plus it's my fic so I can make him wear it if I want right….

Anways, I know I had a lot of ranting at the beginning of this chapter but I like to discuss yugioh so I'm gonna talk about the new episodes every week! Maybe you guys can comment on what you think about it! Anways, that's enough of this…

Oh and by the way this is the second time I've mentioned Jimmy Joe. Jimmy Joe isn't meant to make fun of anyone it's just a nickname for one of my insane friends…who I'm gonna kill if she doesn't read and review this fanfic…

Preview: In chapter 10 more school craziness including lunch mayhem! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

See you next chapty! This is becoming my trademark man but: Don't forget to care or review! See ya!


	10. Chapter 10: Mayhem at School Part II

Okies…sorry this chapty came later than usual but I had…stuff to do yesterday…like sleeping…all day…

Anyways! Let's see…rantings on yu-gi-oh episodes!

Those of you that didn't get to see the new episodes last weekend, I hope you got to see them this weekend! Basically most of it was the Joey vs. 'apdnarg' duel. Joey won. Ok, now that the summary is done, onto highlights!

DID YOU GUYS SEE SETO JUMP OUTTA HIS PLANE? AND ROCKET LAUNCH DOWN? Well, I guess it's called rocket launching…either way, never thought I'd see Kaiba do dat…it would have looked stupid if pretty much anybody other than Kaiba attempted it but since it was him he made it look good of course! (drools and stares at 50 pics of Kaiba on wall) anways…

I'm starting to like Leon a lot. I think he's really cute and he and Mokuba would make good friends. AWWWWWW!

Nothing really else much that I can think of…I mean, there wasn't that much other Kaiba stuff in it (boo hoo). But after Kaiba made his speech and the crowd started shouting "KAIBA KAIBA!" I was shoutin it too!

My dad: what's she shouting about?

My mom: oh it must be a new episode of that yugi-thing show.

My brother: (sigh) now she's gonna spend an hour talking to me about Kaiba and the new episodes after they're over…it's become a Saturday morning ritual…

Yes, my poor brother who must listen to me rant about yu-gi-oh every Saturday and really every day too! He has to put up with so much…

One thing I wonder: how come they don't have duelists like Bakura, Marik, Mai, etc. in this tournament. Did they all just not want to come? Too bad, I wanted to see them again…sad…

Ok, that long of a rant was NOT necessary and I bet no one understood a single word of it so here we go…

Nobody Cares Like a Bear

By Eveilly Autumns

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Or the care bears, only numerous products of each

Chapter 10: Mayhem at school part II

Every person who had witnessed the crazy show in the theater was either covered in water, paint, fake snow, or some other random substance. Half of them were knocked out from the props hitting them (such as the coconuts) or else they were having a coughing fit from the smoke. They all wanted to go home but the school said that they must finish off the day (after all, isn't the point of school to torture the kids?) and so they gave them some time to clean up and some spare clean school uniforms and the day continued on...

Kaiba was no exception to this. He had managed to clean off most of the paint and such but there were still some spots left. Still, no one dared to draw attention to this point; that would be like commiting suicide. So to the next class...

Math class

Math was uneventful as usual. Seto Kaiba wasn't really paying attention since he knew all of it anyway. I mean, how else could he invent solid-vision duel technology? Kaiba could have even taught the class better than the teacher who seemed to be confusing everybody more and more by the second. Kaiba just blocked out the teacher's voice and focused on how he was going to catch his mortal enemies…

Outside

"Phew! That was a close one!" said Good Luck bear. "We barely made it outta that theater alive."

"We made it out but not without Seto seeing us!" said Lots o' heart.

"What can we do now?" asked Sunshine.

"We still have to somehow contact Yugi and I think we need to go about it in a different way. We're causing too much trouble—we need to be more subtle," Tenderheart said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Math was over. It was lunch time now. For most kids it was the best time of the day but Kaiba regarded it as a complete waste of time. Usually he would bring some Kaibacorp papers with him to work on during lunch but after the chaos of the previous day he hadn't had time to gather any together. So today he would just have to keep contemplating his revenge on the care bear family.

When Kaiba brought work he usually wouldn't buy lunch since he wouldn't have time to eat it. And even if he did have time he usually didn't eat it because the school food was barely edible. He was used to gourmet chefs at his mansion. And the school food was…well, it tasted like cardboard. And duel monster cards were made of cardboard. So it gave Kaiba the odd feeling of eating his cards which was pretty creepy. Did that make any sense? Didn't think so. The point it that Kaiba usually didn't buy lunch but he decided he would today—maybe he could nibble on something or at least drink milk.

Kaiba stood in the lunch line. 'Why do these morons waste their time standing in this line everyday for food that's barely edible?' Kaiba thought to himself.

"Look! They got chocolate pudding today! Yeah baby!" Joey screamed so that the entire cafeteria could hear him. But he couldn't help it—the school serving good chocolate pudding was a rare occasion that deserved recognition. Of course it alerted everyone that there was indeed pudding available so everyone standing in line near the pudding grabbed one until there was only one pudding left.

"I CALL DIBS ON THE LAST PUDDING!" Joey screamed it before Tristen could and it looked like he was going to get it since there was no one in the line in front of him…except Kaiba of course…who quickly scooped up the pudding.

"WHA? I CALLED DIBS!" Joey protested.

"And I'm actually supposed to listen to you, mutt?" Kaiba said smugly, walking away with the pudding. Of course Kaiba didn't like pudding—especially chocolate pudding—and so he made a point to toss the pudding in the trash can while Joey was still watching.

"No…my pudding…" Joey wailed and ran over to the trash can desperately. Tristen had to hold him back to keep him from jumping inside it. "Damn Kaiba, you'll be sorry you ever messed with Joey Wheeler when I—" Joey yelled but Kaiba was just grinning smugly from the corner of the cafeteria. He thought to himself 'If only it was as easy to humiliate the care bears as it is the mutt.'

Speaking of which…

The care bear family was outside the cafeteria, watching Kaiba and Yugi through the windows. They had devised a plan to get Yugi out there where they could talk to him.

Sherry bear had seen how much Joey loved the chocolate pudding and how desperately he wanted some…and even though Sherry had a soda symbol on her stomach she could still make any type of treat appear instantly…and so she made a cup of chocolate pudding appear before her. Tenderheart created a heart balloon from his symbol and tied the pudding cup to it. Swiftheart had snuck into an empty classroom and gotten a paper and pencil. Tenderheart tied the paper to the pudding and wrote on it:

TO: Joey

FROM: your secret admirer, meet me outside right now

Luckily Yugi and his friends were sitting close to the window. That way the balloon didn't have far to travel after Tenderheart let it in through the window. Yugi and his friends were busy talking so they didn't see a thing.

The balloon moved closer rather quickly but Joey didn't even realize it was about to bash him in the side of the head. And it probably would have had it not been that Duke was walking over to sit with them (followed by an ongoing line of fangirls) and said, "Hey, Joey there's a balloon about to bash you in the side of the head."

"Huh?" Joey turned and saw the pudding just it time to grab it. "What's…" suddenly his face lit up "PUDDING!" and he began slurping it down inhumanely fast. Everyone just stared, wondering how he could swallow it that quick without choking. And after 5 seconds he was done. "Man, that was good," he said. Tea took the cup of pudding.

"Where'd this pudding come from?" she asked. "From your secret admirer?" Tea read the note.

"Let me see it," Duke asked and Tea handed him the note. "If I were you I don't think I would have eaten it. Who knows where it came from or who it came from."

Joey took back the note. "Hmmm, how come I never knew about this secret admirer?"

"Maybe that's why it's called a 'secret' admirer, genius," Tristen said.

"I think you should go find out who it is," Yugi suggested, "After all, whoever it is was nice enough to get you one of those puddings you like so much."

"You should at least thank whoever it was," Bakura agreed in his adorable British accent. By now all of Duke's fangirls were standing over Bakura who was oblivious to them too. Poor Bakura. 'You're so thoughtful Ryo!' the fangirls chimed and Bakura turned around, asking "How long have they been standing there?" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Ok I guess you guys have a point about the secret admirer," Joey said, changing the subject. "I'm gonna go find out who it is." And so Joey got up and began walking towards the door that led outside.

"Here he comes!" Proudheart said. All the care bears were ready. As soon as Joey got out of the cafeteria and turned the corner... "STARE!" And all the care bears and care bear cousins aimed their stare at Joey. But this stare wasn't a normal stare, no, this one had a specific purpose: to put Joey asleep. And it worked. The care bears dragged Joey over and behind some bushes.

"It worked perfectly!" Tenderheart began, "Now Yugi will come out here looking for Joey and we can finally talk to him." Now you might be wondering why the care bears just didn't address the note to Yugi instead. Well, they could have and it might have worked but they were afraid that Tea might have not been too keen on the idea of Yugi leaving to meet his 'secret admirer.' This way was just a whole lot easier…or so they thought.

It wasn't long before Yugi 'n' friends realized that Joey was missing. Tristen volunteered to go look for him. And the care bears had to make him go to sleep too. And then Duke went looking and he too was soon slumbering. And then Tea went and she fell asleep as well. And Bakura would have gone to look too if the fangirls hadn't have surrounded him so he couldn't escape. So Yugi got up to look.

"Here he comes!" Tenderheart said and as Yugi came out and turned the corner, all the care bears jumped out in front of him.

"Hi Yugi! We're the care bear family!"

Back in corner of cafeteria…

Kaiba was sitting there, bored. He was still thinking about the care bears but he couldn't help and notice that one by one all of Yugi's friends were getting up and going outside. And then Yugi went too. Kaiba turned. "What are those morons—" and then he saw it. The balloon. It was tied to the table (Tea had tied it there) and Kaiba recognized it. It was no ordinary heart-shaped balloon. It was a heart balloon that could only be created by the care bears. Could it be possible that the care bears were teaming up with Yugi and his groupies?

Back outside…

The care bears had apologized to Yugi for putting his friends to sleep. Yugi (who was surprised that the care bears were real but accepted it quickly) understood and told Tenderheart that he could trust Joey and his other friends too so the care bears woke them up as Tenderheart and Braveheart explained the situation to everyone.

"So you want to change Kaiba and you think we could help?" Yugi asked.

"Exactly. Would you be willing to help?" Braveheart asked.

"Sure, if you really think we'll be able to help Kaiba go back to the way he used to be then—"

"Seto's coming!" Proudheart interrupted. "He's coming this way!"

"What?"

"I think he saw the balloon and now he's coming outside!" Everyone glanced around for a way to escape.

"Over there!" Brightheart said, pointing to a side door of the school. That side door was hardly ever used and no one knew quite where it led to but it was the quickest way to escape from Kaiba so everyone piled through it.

But Kaiba was no fool. As soon as he turned the corner and saw that the bushes had been flattened he knew that someone had been there. The care bears or Yugi and his friends or both. They must have seen him coming. And if they did then they wouldn't have had time to escape through any exit except…the side door. Kaiba swung it open. Inside were all the care bears, care bear cousins, Yugi, and his friends standing in the cramped storage room. Kaiba wondered why they were all just standing around when there was another door that led to the hallway that they could have escaped out of…and then he realized it…

The other door was locked…

They were trapped….

And at Kaiba's mercy.

End of Chapter 10

Yes it was short but it's labor day right! Even fanfic writers deserve to have some time off!

Oh and by the way, I think the German dude's name is Siegfried--at least that's what it said at by the way, I think you all should go to! It's awesome and perfect for Yu-gi-oh fans! It has everything: bios of the characters, Kazuki Takahashi, and the Japanese voice actors, plus summaries of all the episodes, summaries of the manga, you can download Japanese yugioh songs and movie clips, and there are hundreds of awesome fanarts! Plus there are good wallpapers. I love this one wallpaper that says 'Smile Kaiba, this Make you lovely' and even though it's grammatically incorrect, I don't care! cause it shows pictures from the anime of Kaiba smiling! He's so sweet! So anyways, the point is that everyone should go check it out! it's in response to Hedwig-the-milleniumowl's review, yup it sure is a small world! Thanx for actually coming here and reading this! How about aidding me in torturing my friend Rebecca aka Jimmy Joe aka pantheraleo who insulted yugioh and thus must pay for it! In fact, we should all join forces and torture her! And I'm sure no one knows what I'm talking about...it's just something from my xanga site.  
Anyways there's really nothing else to say I don't think…

Preview: Will Kaiba finally triumph over the care bears or will they escape with the help of Yugi and his friends?

So see you next week and don't forget to care and especially don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11: Mayhem at School Part III

Ok welcome back to me fanfic! I decided to do all of my ranting about new yugioh episodes at the bottom now so you guys don't have to suffer through it at the top! Ok…just a reminder to everyone: I update every Sunday, only on rare occasions do I update earlier or later such as…

Next weekend! On Sunday the 18th it's my birthday! WOOT! I'm gonna be 15! (shows huge room full of neon colored streamers, chocolate cake splashed on walls, people with enormously oversized partyhats, Bimbo the clown, a mountain of poorly wrapped presents, and those little noisemakers that you love to annoy people with!) yeah like my bday would be that exciting…I'm just staying at home but still, I'm taking the weekend off. I'm even doing my stupid Old man and the sea essay early so I don't have to do it on the weekend! Basically what this means is that I'll either update during the week after my bday or before it (most likely after.) Sorry bout that but I need a break…sniff…sniff…

Ok enough of that…here we go…

Nobody Cares Like a Bear

By Eveilly Autumns

Chapter 11: Mayhem at School Part III

Disclaimer: I don't own the Care bears or Yugioh…nothing else to say…

NOTE: I think this school mayhem will be 5 parts...keyword is 'I think…'

"AT LAST!" the maid shouted, pointing at her computer, I KNEW there was something fishy about that Dr. Anthony and now I know it! He's not really Dr. Anthony at all! He's really a criminal mastermind who broke out of jail and impersonated someone called 'Dr. Anthony.' Now all I've gotta do is prove that he's a phony…."

RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG! The telephone.

"Hello?" the maid said.

"Well? Did you get more footage yet or should I just divulge your video tapes to the reporters…"

Back at School

Kaiba stared at the scene in front of him. Yugi and his groupies were standing with the care bears? Maybe they were really working together…

"Uh, hi Kaiba," Yugi said since no one else was speaking.

"Yugi, don't tell me you're associating with these…these pathetic stuffed menaces!" Kaiba demanded.

"What if we are? What're you gonna do about it?" Joey said before Yugi had a chance to answer.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do about it, you mutt, I'm gonna put an end to these fluffballs right here and now!" Kaiba roared.

"No, Kaiba you wouldn't—"

"Don't tell me what to do Yugi!" Kaiba said, walking towards the care bears. Immediately Secret Bear made a dash for the door. Having a lock symbol on his stomach, Secret bear could make keys appear from thin air and he already had one made behind his back. He ran up the steps, unlocked the door, and bashed it open. The other care bears and cousins ran for the new exit.

Now you're probably thinking that they get away, right? You're thinking that if they've outsmarted Kaiba before they'll do it again, right? Well not this time…this time Kaiba was one step ahead of them.

Yugi realized that Kaiba was planning on grabbing the care bears so he quickly grabbed one himself that was standing near him and ran up the stairs, keeping the bear out of harm's way which meant out of Kaiba's way. Tea, Duke, Tristen, and Joey all grabbed one or two as well and followed Yugi up the stairs. But Kaiba wasn't worried. That's because he had his sights set on only one bear: Tenderheart.

Tenderheart, being the leader, was waiting until all the others piled out before he did. Kaiba figured he would do this. But Kaiba also knew that by the time he got up to the stairs and tried to grab Tenderheart, he'd already be out the door. So instead Kaiba grabbed a nearby porky one. Treatheart.

"No, Treatheart!" Tenderheart yelled. The others turned around but Tenderheart urged them on; "I'll rescue Treatheart, the rest of you just go!" The others were reluctant but they trusted Tenderheart and so they left. Tenderheart came down the stairs and looked Kaiba in the eyes. "Let her go Seto."

"Why don't you make me?" Kaiba sneered.

"I will," said Tenderheart and immediately Tenderheart's tummy began to glow and he performed a care bear stare…just like Kaiba knew he would.

"I thought so," Kaiba said and easily dodged the stare. Instead he threw Treatheart out the open door. Treatheart wasn't hurt of course since she too was made of fluff but Tenderheart was surprised and he stopped his stare to run over to her. Kaiba seized his chance. In Tenderheart's momentary shock, Kaiba had ran up right behind him and grabbed him before Tenderheart knew what happened.

As soon as Treatheart landed outside the door the other care bears grabbed her and made a run for it, thinking that Tenderheart had succeeded and would be right behind them.

"Let me go!" Tenderheart said. Yeah, like that would happen. Kaiba grabbed one of the empty storage boxes in the room and roughly put Tenderheart in it.

"Finally I'll be able to get my revenge on you and your little pesky friends," Kaiba said, smirking.

"There are still other care bears out there and they won't let you get away with this!" Tenderheart said.

"You fool," Kaiba began, "That's the point. With their leader captured, the others will have to come rescue you right? And when they come, I'll be ready." Kaiba then slammed the top of the box shut and carried it out the door. He needed a place to keep Tenderheart, somewhere he wouldn't escape…

The janitor's closet…hey, it was the best he could find.

Kaiba opened the door to the janitor's closet and put Tenderheart down. He decided to upgrade Tenderheart's prison from the box to the vacuum cleaner; one of those big vacuum cleaners with a round tube for sucking things up with. He placed Tenderheart inside and closed the lid. The vacuum was transparent so he could see Tenderheart through it. Air entered through the vacuum tube.

"Like your new home? That's what you get when you mess with my life," Kaiba declared. He had caught one bear, the most important one, but there were many left. He'd have to find them; it could be hours before they came to him. But he wasn't about to leave Tenderheart alone…he took out his cell phone (which he carried with him at school in case of 'emergencies' such as another loony trying to take over his company) and thought about who he could call to come and watch over Tenderheart while he hunted the rest of the care bears. Mokuba was out of the question, and anyone from work would think he was crazy so that left one person….

Kaiba Mansion

"I know I'm supposed to be getting footage but nothing strange has happened," the maid said.

"Don't give me that crap, what about Kaibacorp catching on fire?" the fake Dr. Anthony said.

"Well I haven't had time to tape anything anyway," the maid argued, more defensive now.

"Oh, do I sense some tension? Feeling guilty again? Don't want to make your precious little Kaiba angry with you? Well get over it, I want that footage and I want it—"

"Sorry but I have a call on another line," the maid said and hung up before Dr. Anthony could finish. Overjoyed that she had a good reason to hang up on him, she answered the phone with, "Whoever you are you're awesome 'cause you just saved me—"

"Is this how you answer all the phone calls?" the maid gasped, recognizing the cool, deep voice right away

"Master Seto, I'm sorry I just—"

"Whatever. I'm calling because I need you," Kaiba said but then, remembering when the maid had (shudder) jumped into his arms he added quickly, "to help me."

"With what?" the maid asked, disappointed.

"I'm at school. I'll explain when you get here."

"Domino High? What do you—"

"I said I'd explain when you get here—just meet me in the janitor's closet of the building with the cafeteria in it."

"The janitor's closet….?"

"Are you deaf? I told you I'd explain later! Just come as soon as possible!" Kaiba finished and hung up. The maid wasn't sure what he needed help with but she knew the least she could do was to go and find out.

Back at the Janitor's closet

"What is taking her so long?" Kaiba thought as he sat on an overturned bucket with his legs crossed. He was losing his patience. Finally a knock came at the door.

"It's about time…" mumbled Kaiba, "come in." The maid entered.

"What took you so long? Didn't I say you were to come as soon as you could? Was I not clear?"

"Well I've never been in this school before and it's not like I can just ask at the front desk, 'could you please tell me where the janitor's closet is' so—"

"Whatever. Now, this is why you're here," Kaiba said, stepping aside to reveal the vacuum with Tenderheart inside.

"That's…That looks like a…a…"

"A care bear," Kaiba finished.

The maid listened intently as Kaiba explained what was going on. He included everything he could think of and the maid could barely believe it at all. But she knew it was all true; Tenderheart was right in front of her. What she heard made her feel even worse. She had thought he was crazy before but everything made sense now…

"So you want me to watch Tenderheart while you go and find the other care bears," she said.

"That's right. Can you handle that?"

"Yes sir, the maid said and Kaiba left; there was not a moment to lose. The maid sat down on the bucket; she felt horrible.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Tenderheart asked.

Halls of Domino High

The rest of the care bears and care bear cousins had figured out by now that Tenderheart was not present. They knew they had to find him, but how? They decided splitting up would probably be the best method but really they had no idea what they were going to do after that. Yugi and friends decided they would help look too. But would they find him?

Kaiba meanwhile, was searching for the care bears too. He had some experience with finding them before but who knew where they'd be hiding this time?

Janitor's Closet

"You look like you're pretty sad. What's wrong?" Tenderheart asked. The maid could barely hear him through the lid so she lifted it off. She had seen the care bears tv show; Tenderheart wouldn't try to escape without making her feel better first.

"Yeah, I'm pretty upset," she said and lifted him onto her lap. "I've let Seto down—big time."

"How? You're guarding me for him aren't you?"

"Yeah but that's nothing compared to what I've done…" she said, wishing she could hug Tenderheart since he was so soft and cuddly.

"You can tell me about it you know. I'm your friend and that's what friends are for."

"Seto'd kill me if he knew I let you out and now I'm talking to you."

"He doesn't have to know," Tenderheart said and winked.

"You're right…" she said, "besides, he'd never fire me. I'm the best maid he's ever had. After all, I'm the only one who knows how to get his trenchcoats to puff up at the back like they do."

"That's the spirit! So what's wrong?"

"Well, see, that other night when you guys first came to the mansion…well, I didn't know you were there and I thought Seto was going crazy and I kinda videotaped him carrying that shiskabob knife and shredding that stuffed care bear up and stuff…" she confessed.

"But why?"

"I wanted to help him! I mean, I think he needs therapy anyway since he's never been able to let go of his past and I thought this might be able to get him there and all and I didn't know why he was doing those things! So I took it to this psychiatrist and showed it to him but he's really a criminal mastermind impersonating a psychiatrist…"

"What?" Tenderheart asked; this was more than he had bargained for. The problems weren't usually this complicated.

"He's a criminal mastermind and he wants me to get more footage so he can blackmail Seto with it and he'll have to give Dr. Anthony money. And I don't know what to do…" the maid looked on the verge of tears.

"You really care about Seto don't you?" Tenderheart asked.

"Yeah," the maid said thinking to herself 'that's why I worked so hard to get to be his maid, duh.'

"Well what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know but I'm not gonna tell Seto and I'm not gonna let Dr. Anthony get away with anything. I just don't know how."

"I do," said Tenderheart. The maid looked at him quizzically. "We'll have to prove he's a phony and lock him up for good!"

The maid smiled. "I guess all that help you give to people isn't just in the show; you really do like to help people."

"That's what we're here for," Tenderheart said proudly. "So what do you say? I bet Seto's not gonna be back for awhile. Let's go and beat Dr. Anthony at his own game!"

The maid knew this was easier said than done but there was something about Tenderheart that made her beleive he could help her. Maybe it was all those years of watching the tv show. And besides, Tenderheart was the leader of the care bears. And so the maid agreed to let him help her. They were on their way to 'Dr. Anthony's' office and if everything worked out, maybe just maybe the maid would earn the complete trust of Seto and the care bears could earn his forgiveness.

Maybe just maybe. But all the maid knew for sure was that this was the start of a very caring friendship. Now that story would make one heck of a care bears episode.

End of Chapter 11

This chapter was semi-long I guess. But I think it wasn't that funny…it was a little more serious…but it's gonna be interesting when the maid and Tenderheart go to Dr. Anthony's office…

Now Yu-gi-oh rantings!

First, I know that girl from yugioh GX does look just like Kaiba! In fact, I was gonna talk about it last week but I forgot! Man, you read my mind Shrilanka-san...

Yay Viv was beat! I don't like Rebecca all that much but at least Viv the fakeo fangirl got beat. And the duel was pretty good since it was short; only one episode instead of 3. XD But the second new episode was the really good one…I just think it's a little hilarious that after Siegfried beats Rex and Weevil with one move and Mokuba asks Yugi 'did you see anything suspicious' and yugi says no. Umm, I think that would count as suspicious but oh well. And can't Kaiba figure it out? So sad…

And then Kaiba's flashback! When he goes 'The only one who could pull of a scheme like this would be me' I'm like 'Kaiba did you sabotage your own company without knowing it?' Well of course not but it would have made it more interesting if he did. But Seto's so cute at the party despite his head looking very square-ish. And Siegfried is pretty creepy man…no wonder Kaiba didn't say anything…I would be thinking: man this kid has some problems, but maybe that's just me…

And I can see why Siegfried grew his hair out…it looks freaky when it's short. Have any of you ever noticed that all the evil characters always have long hair…Pegasus, Marik, Dartz, now Siegfried. Well, Noa didn't but he's kinda in his own category. Man I shoulda put Noa in this fic…but if I write my next fic I'm gonna put him in it. Actually I already wrote chapter one of my next fanfic but I'm not sure if I'm gonna write it or not…

But I'd only write it once I'm done with this one. And I won't be done with this one for awhile…there's gonna be about 20 chapters altogether.

Again, sorry that I'm probly gonna update later than usual next week but I really wanna relax on my bday…

Hey you guys wanna make me happy for my bday? REVIEW! Even if you have before or if you haven't or if you're anonymous or not please review this time cause it'd be a great present for me! In fact I'm not gonna look at the reviews until my bday weekend! There's no logic behind that but oh well. And by the way, your super-long and random reviews are awesome Shrilanka-san so don't shorten them. Yes, poor Serenity I'm sorry since I know that means more torture for you. Anyways, I love everybody's reviews—PsychoEin, Jade LaBeouf, Hedwig-the-Milleniumowl aka Atemgal555, Ching Sparkle Sparkle, Meowth's Toon Dragon, Kouga's girl, ITSAME, Oblivion Keeper, Pyropup 2, creonix fox, TigerRoyalty, KAIBASBABY, lefthandedfreak, Akio the Dragon Master, Darkened Soul1, Sour Schuyler, Mariko6, mezu, Animefreakgal456, and Yuki and Yukiko, and i think i just named everybody who's ever reviewed but please review again; it'd be the BEST BDAY PRESENT EVER! THANX! LUVS!

Preview of next chapter: Tenderheart and the maid must prove Dr. Anthony's a phony and they'll do anything to accomplish their goal…and will they get back before Seto comes back to the janitor's closet?

See u next chapter and don't forget to care! I already talked about reviews so I'll just see you all later! Thanx for continuing to read this fic! (throws around popcorn in celebration)


	12. Chapter 12: Kaiba and the Banana Shark

Yo people! Yeah I took a long break….sorry but now I'm back! Man I've been playing this online game called Maplestory so much….well not that much but I've been playing it with my friends. It's a good game…and me and my friends agreed to play it like once a week cause we don't want to spend so much time on it….and we played yesterday and then we all got off…and I got back on to level up one more level so I'd be equal to my friend only to find that both of my friends were on there! XD and this morning I got on and so were they again….oh well…I'm gonna be a thief! MUAHAHAHAAHAHA! Ok…that's enough…

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh or the care bears, now…

Nobody Cares Like a Bear

By Eveilly Autumns

Chapter 12: Seto Kaiba and the Banana Shark

The maid and Tenderheart were on their way to Dr. Anthony's office. On the way there they saw some construction workers fixing the charred parts of the KC building. The care bear family had caused it but the maid wasn't angry at them. They hadn't done it purposely. But seeing the building just somehow made the maid more determined to stop Dr. Anthony from pulling off his dastardly scheme.

It wasn't long before the two of them reached the building that held Dr. Anthony's office. Of course Tenderheart was inside a bag the maid was carrying (even in Domino City it wasn't exactly normal for a care bear to be walking around) but Tenderheart peeked out to look at the building. It was tall and gray and dull. Not only that, it had ugly purple curtains—that should have been the first sign that the place was messed up.

"What now?" the maid whispered. After all, she was in front of a psychiatrist building and if anyone saw saw her seemingly talking to her bag…well she'd probly end up in there and she did NOT want that to happen.

"Well we can't just go in there like this. Dr. Anthony will just blackmail you again," Tenderheart replied.

"Then what are we supposed to do? I don't think calling the police would be very smart…" The maid could only imagine that one: you have to help me cause I taped Kaiba shredding a care bear to bits and now a psychiatrist is blackmailing me into getting more information about it! And that's without even mentioning the care bears…

"We'll have to disguise ourselves and sneak in."

"How?"

"There's a mall around here right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sure we could find something there…"

Domino High

Kaiba had finished searching one hallway and had no luck finding any of the bears. But that meant that they had to be in one of the two other hallways around there. They were probably all hiding together, huddling up against each other like the cowards that they were…

Kaiba grinned. He knew it was only a matter of time before he had the pesks in his clutches and he could make them pay for messing with him…soon they would be trapped like rats. And he wasn't sure what Yugi 'n' friends had to do with it but if they were involved in any way they would get what was coming to them too…especially the mutt…

Kaiba passed the janitor's closet. "I should check to make sure that that bear didn't slip through the maid's fingers…" Kaiba opened the door of the janitor's closet to find…

….the janitor. No maid. No Tenderheart.

"What are **you **doing here?" Kaiba demanded.

The janitor nearly had a heart attack (he wasn't the healthiest person in the world) when Kaiba was yelling at him. _Kaiba _was yelling at him. Kaiba, one of the most powerful people in the world!

"Well, Mr. Kaiba, I was just getting sum scrubbing bubbles stuff n I—"

"Was there a girl in here with a…" Kaiba decided against saying a care bear was in there (though the janitor would have probly believed him anyway) "Was there a girl in here when you got here?" Kaiba demanded with utmost urgency.

"No, there wasn't nuttin in here but me mop n—"

"Damn it!" Kaiba muttered and left the closet, slamming the door behind him.

"I thought this job would be easy and un-stressful," the janitor moaned, "and what was Mr. Kaiba doin putting some girl in here…"

Domino City Mall

"So what are we looking for again?" the maid asked, walking through the mall.

"Any shops that sell costumes or—"

"Wigs?" the maid filled in, spotting a wig shop.

"Exactly. Do you see one?" Tenderheart asked.

"Yeah," the maid said, entering the store. Immediately she was ambushed by one of the clerks.

"Why hello there young lady, can I help you?" the clerk said, way too enthusiastically. But who could blame her for being overjoyed, considering that the maid was the first customer she'd had all day. Wig shops aren't exactly the most popular stores.

"Ummm…." The maid began, thinking seriously about turning and bolting out the door. The clerk herself had a wig that was like 20 feet tall and purple colored. Plus she was wearing those librarian-type glasses and a dress that made her look like a fat zebra. "Actually I was just browsing…"

"Ah, well allow me to help you browse my dear!" the clerk said, grabbing the maid's arm and pulling her through the store. Evidently the clerk had the strength of a zebra too. "Now here you see our finest selection," the clerk began, "this gorgeous wig here is made of the finest cat hair…"

"That's really nice, but I think I have to go now," the maid struggled to break free but the clerk paid no attention to that and just kept on showing her the wigs. "We have all kinds of wigs made of all kinds of hair—here's a walrus hair wig and a squirrel hair wig…ooh and an Emu hair wig…"

"Emu's don't have hair, they're birds!" the maid blurted out. She could hold her tongue when the clerk was rattling off the types of wigs but when the clerk started lying about Emus, well, that was something else.

"Oh well I don't make the wigs, I only sell them!" the clerk said with a giddy laugh. "Oh and here's a bear hair wig…"

"What?" Tenderheart asked, a bit disturbed.

The maid was agitated now so she looked away from the annoying clerk and gasped. That wig, she thought, the one over on that shelf…it's the same one Dr. Anthony wears! Exactly the same as his! That proves he's a phony! That's it…I'm getting out of here! But how? The clerk would never let her leave without buying something and she wasn't gonna buy one of these fakeo wigs, so she had to distract the clerk….

"Can you tell me about that one?" the maid asked, pointing to the wig high up..

"Of course…" and as she reached up to get the wig, the maid grabbed hold of the clerk's purple one and yanked it off. The clerk began screaming immediately; she was completely bald underneath.

"MY HAIR!" she screamed, as the maid threw it across the store and the clerk stampeded for it. The maid wasted no time in rushing out the door and into the elevator before the clerk could do anything. She immediately told Tenderheart about the wig that looked like Dr. Anthony's.

"I see…but boy that was close," Tenderheart whispered once they were to safety, "we need to be more careful; the mall can be a very hazardous place…"

Meanwhile, Back at school

Kaiba was rushing around the halls, searching. But not for all the care bears this time, now he was looking for the maid (and Tenderheart too).

"Can't she even do a simple job?" Kaiba muttered as he ran, "all I asked was for her to watch that damned bear and now they're both gone…" Kaiba stopped. He was back at the janitor's closet where he had begun. The maid and Tenderheart were either hiding really well or not in the school anymore. Kaiba had had enough hide and seek to last him a lifetime so he decided they must have left the building.

He flipped open his cell phone and dialed the number for his mansion. No answer. Then he dialed the maid's cell number.

Back at the mall….

….the maid's phone began to ring.

"Hey, your phone is ringing!" Tenderheart pointed out. The maid reached into her bag and Tenderheart handed her the phone. Without even thinking she answered it.

"Hello?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Kaiba screamed so loud that several of the people standing nearby heard it and looked over to the maid in concern.

"Ummm…ummm," the maid had no idea what to do. But she couldn't talk to Seto, that was for sure. "Ummm, bye!" she said, hung up, and turned the phone off. The people were still staring at her, so she improvised, "Uh, ex-boyfriend." That seemed to satisfy them and they looked away.

"Really?" Tenderheart asked, "That explains a lot…"

"No! Not really, I just made it up…but what are we gonna do now? Seto knows we're gone…" Silently she cursed at herself for acting to stupid; she was just getting in deeper. It'd be a miracle if Seto didn't fire her before the day was through. Then again, with the care bears around anything could happen…

At School

"She hung up on me?" Kaiba said, furious. She dared to hang up on him after leaving the closet, most likely with Tenderheart, after he deliberately told her not to? He tried calling again but of course the phone was off now. That meant only one thing: Kaiba was going to have to look for the maid and Tenderheart himself.

Another part of school

"Why was Kaiba running around like dat?" Joey asked; Kaiba had blown right past them a few minutes earlier.

"I don't know but it didn't look like he was searching for us," Yugi said, "I think he was looking for someone else."

"Tenderheart…I hope you're okay," Good Luck bear sighed.

Back at the mall

"So if wigs are out of the question, what now?" the maid asked, sounding defeated.

"We can't give up now, maid, don't lose hope," Tenderheart said, "we'll just have to find some other disguise."

"Like what? I don't think a Halloween costume would work."

"Hmmm…" Tenderheart peeked his head out from the bag. And then he saw it; the perfect disguise. "Look over there!"

"What? Where…" the maid stopped. She saw it too. "Oh no, I don't think I'm _that _desperate. They'd never let us into Dr. Anthony's office dressed like _that."_

"We'll think of some excuse for them to let us in! And no body would recognize us in those costumes!"

"You have a point…what other choice do we have?" the maid said and walked over to the restaurant. "Excuse me sir but I couldn't help but notice your flyer posted here. It says you need someone to dress up in food costumes and advertise your place."

"Yeah, are you interested?"

"Yes, me and my friend."

"What friend?"

"Er…he's not here yet but he will be."

"Ok, well I'll get the costumes and you can go and change," the man said and rummaged around behind the counter for awhile before emerging with the two costumes; they were perfectly sized for the maid and Tenderheart. "Here you go!"

"Thanks," the maid replied and took the costumes into the bathroom. She laid them out on the floor. "A banana and a cherry?" she asked.

"No," Tenderheart said. He had come out of the bag to get a better look at the costumes. "They're the mascots for the restaurant—a cherry crab and a banana shark." And sure enough, Tenderheart was right. (Care bears are never wrong, duh) The cherry had crab arms extending from it and the banana shark had eyes, teeth (that were seriously distorted), and the bottom of it was shaped like a fin. The 'banana' was peeled and the two peels coming down served as fins. It was one of those things you never think about…how much bananas really look like sharks.

"Well we'd better put these on…no time to waste."

Streets of Domino

Kaiba was walking around the streets of Domino, blindly searching for the maid and Tenderheart. Usually he wouldn't have even thought about looking around with absolutely no idea where to search but he was desperate. Was the maid working with the care bears or did Tenderheart trick her? He had to get to the bottom of this…

Mall

I can't believe we're actually doing this…" the maid said as her and Tenderheart emerged from the bathroom in the costumes. The cherry crab was a small costume so it fit Tenderheart…at least it fit him well enough. "What are we supposed to advertise?"

"Smoothies and fruit salad I think," began Tenderheart, "but it doesn't matter since we won't be doing any advertising."

"Are we just gonna walk outta here like this?" The maid thought enough people were staring at them in the mall; she didn't wanna have to walk outside or worse, into the psychiatrist building. Seto had better appreciate what she was doing for him…

"Hey look there!" Tenderheart said, trying to point to a store. Of course it was useless to point in an overgrown cherry crab costume so he turned the direction instead.

"Yeah it's an electronics store."

"Look in the window." The maid looked and saw that Tenderheart's attention had been caught by a video camera 50 percent off.

"I have one at the mansion," the maid said.

"But are you really gonna trudge all the way there to get it?"

"No."

"Then we'll have to buy it."

"But I didn't bring barely any money with me," she said. "Seto called me so suddenly that I didn't even think about grabbing any."

"Well we need that camera. If what you said about Dr. Anthony and the wig is true than we'll need to tape it while you un-wig him. But if we can't buy it…then onto plan B."

"Which is…?"

"We'll have to borrow it."

"Steal it?"

"Borrow it. We'll bring it back when we're done," Tenderheart declared. Tenderheart was probably the only one who actually means it when he says he'd bring it back. "There's no time to waste."

The maid was about to argue but thought, who am I to say anything? I'm the one who's desperate here…. "Ok let's do it," she agreed and led the way to the store. "How are we gonna get it?"

"I'll distract them and you grab it. Hide it in your mouth."

"Ok," the maid said. Her shark mouth, which was what she saw through, was definately large enough to fit the camera.

"Excuse me everyone but have you all heard about the exciting new flavor smoothie?" Tenderheart said and everyone turned to him then laughed at his costume. "That's right, the new flavor is…er…coconut applesauce." That drew some 'ews' from the audience. But Tenderheart just continued to rant on as the maid moved closer to the camera, as discretely as she could. (Which wasn't very discrete at all since she was bright yellow)

"Mommy, it's Tenderheart," one little girl said. "The cherry is Tenderheart; it's his voice.

"Of course it is honey," said her mom, not paying attention.

Tenderheart sweatdropped. Were they onto him already?

The maid was at the camera. She was about to grab it and stuff it into her shark mouth.

"Mommy look at the shark," the little girl said, seeing the maid grab the camera and put it into her mouth, then signal to Tenderheart that it was time to go.

"So everyone go and taste it!" Tenderheart said and most of them actually left the store to go taste the coconut applesauce smoothie. But then the store manager noticed…

"…hey the camera is gone!"

"The shark took it!" the little girl said as the maid gave her a look of pure malice. "It's not my fault; I watch the care bears and you're not supposed to take what doesn't belong to you!" The maid turned her gaze on Tenderheart. He pointed to the door and they both ran.

"Come back!" the manager cried and chased after them. "Thieves!"

"Hey there isn't any coconut applesauce smoothie flavor!" one guy said, "hey there's that cherry crab…let's get him!" Everyone roared in agreement and they went chasing after the maid and Tenderheart like an…well…an angry mob of people.

"And they're taking my costumes!" the restaurant owner yelled, joining the chase.

"This wasn't the brightest idea!" the maid yelled, trying her best to run in the costume but of course she couldn't so she had to hop. It was a good thing she was good at hopping.

"It's not my fault," Tenderheart said, "I'm just a care bear!"

"Hey you're that girl who pulled my hair off!" the wig clerk yelled as they dashed past her store. She joined in on the chase, holding her hair so it wouldn't fly off. And a bunch of other random people joined in the chase, just for the heck of it. I mean, if you saw a stampede of people hurtling after a banana shark and cherry crab wouldn't you join in the chase? You know you would.

Street outside of mall

Kaiba had been walking for a long time and there was no sign of the maid or Tenderheart. Where could they be….

Mall

"There's no where to go!" the maid pointed out, since they were about to come to a wall. Now she would probly get arrested and Seto would hate her even more. "We're at a dead end!"

"No, we're not! The wall is glass and we're only on the second floor right?"

"What are you saying?" the maid screeched.

"Jump!" Tenderheart commanded and together the two of them bashed against the glass window wall and out onto the street where a certain someone was standing.

Street

CRASH! Kaiba heard the crash before he saw it. He turned and the window was broken. On top of that, two figures were hurtling towards him. A banana with teeth and a cherry with arms?

BAM! You guessed it. Poor Seto got knocked to the ground by the maid and Tenderheart.

"What the—" Kaiba didn't even have a chance to finish cursing.

"SETO!" the maid yelled in happiness; she hadn't yet let it sink in that Kaiba would be mad enough to kill when she got off of him. She was just glad that they had escaped from the mob of people.

"Who the hell are you?" Kaiba roared as soon as he was through his shock. All he had heard was a female voice. He hoped that the fangirls weren't getting this desperate.

"Seto it's me, the maid!" the maid said and Seto realized that it was her. He was actually speechless and that was a rarity.

"We need to go!" Tenderheart reminded them and the three of them got to their feet. "This way!" Tenderheart led the way and the maid pulled Seto along before he could object. The trio slipped into a back alley of the city and stopped to catch their breath in the momentary safety. Sad, having to find safety in a back alley.

"Now would you tell me what in the hell is going on?" Kaiba snapped.

The maid didn't answer; she didn't know what to reply with.

"You have to tell him the truth now maid, there's no other way," Tenderheart said, removing his costume. The maid's had already fallen half off and she got out of the rest of it. (The costume just slipped on over her clothes)

"But I can't…"

"Tell me what?" Kaiba demanded.

"Okay…" the maid gave in. "It's Dr. Anthony."

"Who?"

"The psychiatrist….see, I kinda taped you the other day…"

"Taped me doing what?" Kaiba asked, getting worried now.

"Taped you destroying that stuffed care bear and some other stuff….and now Dr. Anthony is threatening me if I don't get more info for him."

"Threatening to do what?" Kaiba didn't like where this was going.

"To show it on TV," the maid said, beginning to cry.

Seto was spellbound. He said nothing. The maid and Tenderheart braced themselves; waiting for the raging bull to explode.

End of Chapter 12

Well that's it for chapter 12. How you like it?

Rants for yugioh now! Ha! Leon won! Yay! And Kaiba is dueling Ziegfried? Awesome! Kaiba looks so hot when he duels! But man, there's nothing else to rant about in it…ok then I guess that's all the ranting! Maybe you guys could rant some…

…and by the way thanx to everyone who reviewed! It was more people than ever before! I really enjoyed reading everybody's reviews so keep it up!

Well I guess that's it, so see you next chapty!

Preview: how will Seto react when the maid tells him about Dr. Anthony? And will Dr. Anthony get what's coming to him?

Until next time see ya and don't forget to care or review!


	13. Chapter 13: Kaiba's Reaction

Hey everyone it's time once again for the insane fic you all actually read! I am very sincerely sorry for not having this up sooner. I had a HUGE amount of homework last weekend…I had to write a 12 page mystery story that had to include a letter, a purple marker, a copy of _Moby Dick, _one red shoe, and a pair of scissors. And I only had one weekend to do it! So yes, I should dedicate my life to this fic but sadly I can't…sniff…sniff…and all week I had all this work too (midterm grades were closing thus teachers tried to stuff everything in last week). But that's just my excuse and really, I'm sorry this update every 2 week thing happened twice in a row but it won't happen again! I hope…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Care Bears…gawd that is getting old…

Nobody Cares Like a Bear

By Eveilly Autumns

Chapter 13 (woohoo lucky number): Kaiba's Reaction

"What did you say?" Kaiba said calmly…scaringly calmly.

"Dr. Anthony is threatening to show the tapes of you on TV…" The maid wasn't sure which route to take that would lead to the least damage. She could beg and plead for him to not fire her or she could admit her mistakes and accept whatever decision Kaiba would make…or she could run for her life and hope that Kaiba wouldn't send out a hit team to find her…

"Listen Seto, I know you're angry with me. I completely understand…and I deserve whatever you're about to say to me…" she decided to go the noble route. "I am really sorry…"

"Just save it!" Kaiba yelled. "I've had enough of you, those pathetic bears, and these insane last few days! You and those bears think you can mess with my life, say you're sorry, and actually expect me to forgive you? Hell no!"

"But Seto I didn't know—"

"You didn't know what? That that doctor was fake? I don't give a damn whether he was fake or not! You still had the gull to tape me and show those tapes to him? I thought you were a loyal employee but obviously I was wrong!"

"But I didn't—"

"YOU'RE FIRED!"

The maid was beginning to wish that she had taken the third route.

"I want you to go and pack up right now and be gone from my mansion before I get home, do you understand? And don't even think about trying to get those tapes shown on TV because I assure you that by the time this day is through Dr. Anthony will be sorry he ever messed with me!"

"But how?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you!"

"Seto, you really should come up with a plan of how to stop Dr. Anthony first," Tenderheart interrupted.

"And you expect me to take _your _advice? You're a stuffed bear and you've already messed with my life enough!"

"But Tenderheart is right! You can't just go barging in there and—"

"Do you ever shut up? I'm leaving…and I hope I never have to listen to you again," Kaiba said, staring coldly at the maid. "And you," Kaiba turned his glare to Tenderheart, "You have the rest of the day to get out of here and never come back before I turn you into a shredded heap of fluff like that toy bear!"

Kaiba began walking away. The maid had expected him to say everything he had just said. But she was still really pissed…plus Dr. Anthony wasn't stupid. Seto shouldn't just be barging into his office without any plan whatsoever…and even if he did have a plan it couldn't be that well thought out…

"Seto please stop…" the maid said firmly.

"Why should I?" Seto said, not slowing one bit.

"Because if you don't then you could be turning your back on the help you need to stop Dr. Anthony. He won't give up that easily…he's not stupid…and I hope you aren't either…"

"Why should I believe a word you say?" Seto said, not yielding at all to what the maid was saying.

"You don't have to. And you have a good reason not to. But the care bears and I…we can help you destroy that phony doctor!"

"Oh, you and the Care Bears? Really?" Kaiba began, turning his head back towards the maid and Tenderheart, "well based on the amount of 'help' you've given me so far…I think I'll have to say no thanks."

"But Dr. Anthony is a phony psychiatrist! Don't you understand? We can beat him at his own game!" (no pun intended)

Kaiba stopped and turned full scale around. "What is that supposed to mean." The maid smiled inside…Seto was starting to listen now.

"Well, he's trying to make his money by posing as a doctor who helps insane people…but what if we were to drive him insane instead? Insane enough to admit his crimes…what do you think?"

"I think you're insane if you actually believe that'll work. Just how do you intend to drive him nuts?"

"I don't intend to do anything. You seem to forget that we have an entire army of… 'stuffed animals' according to you, that aren't even supposed to exist. And their purpose just happens to be serving justice and making people care…"

"So you're suggesting that I get the Care Bears to help me drive someone insane?" Kaiba asked as if it was the craziest idea in the world…which it pretty much was…and that's why Kaiba knew that it just might work…

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting," the Maid said firmly. She couldn't hesitate now or else Kaiba would sense her own hesitation in the plan. He might have already sensed it, she worried.

"Well let's just say your plan is possibly feasible…why should I believe that those bears wouldn't screw the whole thing up—they can't manage anything!"

"Well they managed to beat you down more times than I can remember!" the Maid yelled; her patience (and she was a patient person) was running painstakingly thin. Kaiba was actually silent for a few moments, having no witty retort to say back. The Maid took that as a que to continue.

"Listen Seto, I know I shouldn't have taped you. And I shouldn't have left with Tenderheart…but he said we might make it back in time before you came back and discovered we were gone and I believed him—"

"You really did? Well that proves how obviously idiotic your thinking is!" The Maid sighed internally. She couldn't expect Seto to go too long without speaking. Yeah, sometimes silence can be golden.

But the Maid was ready to talk right back.

"Well, maybe I was stupid in believing him! But I wanted to believe him! I wanted to believe that I could save you in time…you know I wouldn't harm you on purpose Seto! And besides, if I'm so obviously idiotic then how come you weren't clever enough to figure it out before you hired me?" Kaiba didn't have much to say about that one either.

"Come on Seto, I know you know that what I'm saying makes sense…please trust me Seto and trust the Care Bears…together we can help you!"

"The Maid is right, Seto! Trust us and we'll beat Dr. Anthony together!" Tenderheart added.

Kaiba stayed quiet and thought it over. He was starting to have a migraine…how could he even be considering letting the Maid and the Care Bears help him? Hadn't they caused enough harm? Should he really risk it? But what if the plan really worked…and he had no plan of his own at the current time…

"Well suppose I accept this little ceasefire between us…you have to tell me everything you plan to do; I want to know everything and realize that if this doesn't succeed you're both going to pay for it…" Kaiba finished and began walking towards the psychiatrist building. Tenderheart winked at the Maid; they both knew they had convinced Seto.

The Maid smiled. That bit about making them pay…that was just Kaiba's usual tough talk…she hoped cause she didn't have that much faith in the plan…well, not until she looked at Seto and then at Tenderheart. Somehow she realized that she had two mighty forces working on her side…and she hoped that they wouldn't collide and collapse the whole plan…

No, the plan was going to work. Why? Simply because it had to.

End of Chapter 13:

I know I know, so much time for such a short chapty…ok you can come after me with torches and I'll understand…but at least I attempted at making a halfway decent conversation…and failed…but at least I tried. I think I use too many dots in my dialogue…oh well, it's just my style…really though the next few chapters…like all the rest…are gonna be much longer this one was just short…

Ok so it's time for 2 weeks worth of rants! You guys dunt have to read this bty if you dunt want to but it might be amusing for you…but I'm glad to know that these rants actually serve a purpose by informing some of you guys bout what's goin on in the episodes…

So, the first one was Kaiba vs Ziggy (haha I love that nickname Ziggy so much I'm gonna name a snake that in another story…and by the way it's a good snake not evil) And of course Kaiba wins! Who expected anything else? (looks around the room and everyone is scared to death to raise their hand since they'd be tackled) That's what I thought! Kaiba is the best! Unfortunately my tape got messed up when I taped it so I couldn't see the duel clearly…whoever sold me those junky tapes shall die…

My favorite quote from that episode was this (it's not exact):

Ziggy (hehe): (After Kaiba has to pay life points to use a card) And you can't afford to give up that many life points!

Kaiba: There's nothing I can't afford!

WAHAHAH you tell them Kaiba…you so rich…

Ok so he wins and then episode two:

So Ziggy has lost and then it's time for Leon vs Yugi. And its so hilarious when Seto laughs hysterically after he beats Ziggy and he's like: HAHAHAHAHAH…ah…funny…

THAT was hilarious! Man, I played it over 10x. (sounds better when you hear it) XD Then we have Leon vs Yugi and sadly Leon is acting very evil. And he starts to sound like Noa too…seriously, since it's the same voice actor he sounds all Noaish…creepy…and I felt like shouting out "I KNOW HE'S NOA IN DISGUISE!" no, he's not. But he is the next best thing…Ziggy's little brother!

GASP!SHOCK!GASP! too bad I already knew that since I had read about it online but still it was amusing when everyone found out…especially when Ziggy goes: It's true! Leon Wilson is in reality my younger brother, Leon Von Schroider! It was so hilarious how he said it that I started laughing like a maniac…

And now we all know that Leon has been brainwashed by Ziggy into destroying Kaiba corp. Leon says he'll do anything for his big bro. Hmmm….who does that remind us of… still I think it would've been awesome if he was Noa in disguise…that would explain why he would want to destroy Kaiba Corp. And it would be so freakin awesome if he announced that he was Noa disguised as Leon and everyone goes dead silent including Ziggy….XD yes I am twisted.

But back to reality…it gets better if you can believe that…because Leon does his adorable flashbacks! Leon is like my favorite character now after Seto and Mokuba…he might even tie with Mokuba for second place…man now that is an accomplishment! But he has these flashbacks about how when he was an even cuter little kid than he is now, he never got any attention and so he started reading fairy tales to pass the time. And his mom shouts at him in a supposedly German accent which is very disturbing for 2 reasons:

his mom sounds like a guy practically

her accent is just about the fakeist one possible (you thought Ziggy's was bad…well you aint heard nothin yet) she sounds like Arnold Swartsiniger for cryin out loud! (butchered that spelling which is sad since I watched an hour biography on him at school on Friday)

So yeah it was messed up but it was funny…and so sad about Leon…and then Leon says he discovered duel monsters! Which is naturally the answer to everyone's problems. Man, they're making duel monsters seem like it's instantly addictive too…(then again who am to talk since when I buy a new yugioh game I do get addicted to it XD) and then they show Leon hugging Ziggy…and cying…it's so touching that I cried…and that is really what's sad…anyways that was episode 2

Episode 3 and 4

Yeah, these two kinda meshed together in my brain…I couldn't tape them since my dad had it on the wrong channel when he was supposed to be taping them…it was on the weather channel instead…but I watched them though.

Yugi continues to battle Leon and then Leon plays an illegal card called Castle of Strausburg…wait I think that was wrong…oh well he plays it and Ziggy programmed it so it's practically invincible and Leon is all upset and realizes that what his brother did was wrong but of course Yugi still beats it and wins…oh yeah, the purpose of the Castle card was that it released a virus that could destroy Kaiba corp when it was played and naturally the only way to stop the virus was to destroy the card. Oh and when Kaiba and Mokuba were trying to stop the virus they wear these awesome glasses/headphone things that look so hot on Kaiba…XD

Anyways, after Yugi wins Ziggy is all sad and says that he'll never make Schroider Corp great…and we all feel sorry for him but Leon tells him that they should work together and so all is happy and then Ziggy hugs Leon and we all go AWWWWWWWW! Or at least I do because it's so cute. And also before that (right after Leon loses) Yugi says he dueled great and Leon cries…which made me cry…and Leon hugs Yugi! Well, it's really Yami and we go AWWWWWWWW! Again…man so many hugs…but anyways, that's it and then everybody flies back to Japan and it shows Kaiba looking out the window watching the plane leave (in his hot while suit). Yes Kaiba is the last person they show…that must be significant right?

Ok that's it for rants…phew that was almost long enough to be a chapter in itself…

Hey you know what was hilarious? I was watching the news right, and then they were saying how Germany has elected its first woman chancellor and they said that she would succeed a guy named blah blah Von Schroider! I was just sitting down not paying attention hardly at all and then when they said Von Schroider I like perked up and went GASP! Just thought that was interesting…

And then it got even stranger! So we were preparing to take the PSAT in language arts with some of those stupid practice tests. And so I was taking the practice test and glanced at the next page (as people often do so they can see how many more questions they have) and then I saw something…WHAT! I thought to myself…I didn't just see the name Leon Wilson! So I turned the page again and low and behold…IT WAS! Leon Wilson was in one of the questions! Well I half had a heart attack…and I just stared at it…and copied the sentence down so I could tell you guys and my L.arts teacher was looking at me like 'why the heck is she copying down that sentence…' and it's a good thing she didn't ask why….

At first I was like: They copied Yu-gi-oh! And then I was like….no Yu-gi-oh probly copied them…anyways the sentence was…and I quote…

"Leon Wilson's new children's book has little educational value but it does provide considerable entertainment."

So I was like: Is Leon Wilson some famous kids book writer? I mean, I could see them naming Leon after some writer like that since he loves fairy tales and stories so well, right? My parents said they never heard of him and I looked it up on google but I couldn't find anything substantial…so just who is Leon Wilson? But I swear that's what it said! And that was just one day after the Schroider thing…man that's either way creepy or fate….

I choose FATE! Yeah…cough…cough….

Ok so I bet you didn't read all that but here we are at the non rant part. Firstly, thanks to Shrilanka-san for telling me bout yu-jyo. Yup, it is awesome! I knew the dub cut a lot out since I have the Japanese season one but that website caught stuff I didn't even realize…and it has pictures! I'm stealing all of them too…hehe…and the website with the wallpapers and the best fanarts in the world and song downloads of the Japanese yugioh songs is…

W dot janime dot info

Ok so there you have it…man that was sad, the rants were longer than the chapty…hope that's not gonna happen again…and bty if you want to know, this fic will be 20 chapters long…probly done sometime in December…ok so that's really it and thanks for bearing with me and reading this….

Preview of Next Chapter: Kaiba, the Maid, and the Care Bear family put their plan into action!

See you next chapty! Don't forget to care or review….! Cya!


	14. Chapter 14: Dr Anthony's Demise Part I

Woo-hoo! Back on schedule! This time the chapter shall be longer than the rants…

Disclaimer: I dunt own Yugioh or zee care bears…

Nobody Cares Like a Bear

By Eveilly Autumns

Chapter 14: Dr. Anthony's Demise Part I

"There it is," said the Maid. She stood with Tenderheart in her bag and Seto behind her. "So how do we start?"

"We start by not just standing here and wasting our time. If we're really going make that doctor go insane then let's do it sooner rather than later," Kaiba said…and what Kaiba said was pretty much considered law.

"Well then tell us what you think we should do," the Maid said, slightly annoyed.

"You're the one who Anthony wants to talk to," Kaiba began, "so the way I see it you're the one who should start this crazy plan."

"And what am I supposed to say?" the Maid questioned.

"You don't have to say anything. The bear is the one who's going to go in there and then all you have to do is make it seem like Anthony is seeing things," Kaiba answered.

"So I just walk in there and then Tenderheart comes in and I act like I can't see him?"

"Isn't that what I just said? I thought this was your plan; shouldn't you understand it?"

"Seto that's enough!" Tenderheart spoke up, "Quit being so pessimistic. You agreed to go along with the plan so at least cooperate."

"Whatever."

"C'mon Tenderheart, let's just go in there and Seto can stay out here in suspense," the Maid said and Tenderheart popped out of the bag and the two quickly entered the building. Kaiba walked a little farther away so he could be sure that no one could spot him from a window.

"They better not screw this up…" he murmured and then added (very quietly) "be careful…"

Inside the building

Tenderheart hid behind a plant as the Maid walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm here to make an appointment with Dr. Anthony," the Maid said. "Can I see him now?" The receptionist gave her an odd stare. It seemed to ask: 'are you another one of those quacks' since Dr. Anthony was supposed to be a psychiatrist. The Maid hated the look since it made her feel like she was…well…crazy…

"I'm afraid that he's seeing someone else right now, but we may be able to squeeze you in next week…" the receptionist flipped through her schedule book. No way was the Maid going to wait a week…

"No, that's alright. I'll just go see him myself."

"But you have to have an appointment."

"I don't need an appointment to see him," the Maid said, turning to leave, "I am crazy after all…and proud of it." And with that the Maid entered the elevator and was on her way to Dr. Anthony's office. And boy, she felt good.

Tenderheart, meanwhile, saw that the Maid was on her way up to Dr. Anthony's office. Now he needed to get up there...he left the building when he was sure that no one was looking and went around the back, near the dumpsters where no one ever walked. He glanced up at Dr. Anthony's window. It didn't seem too far…

Seto leaned against a phonebooth. He wondered why they still had phonebooths around when everyone and their cousins had a cell phone. (except me XD) Well, he thought, as long as I'm waiting I might as well check mine. He took out his cell phone and couldn't help noticing the time. It was almost 3:30. That meant…Mokuba would be home soon! If he wasn't already home. What would he think when Seto wasn't there when he got home? Seto dialed his brother's number.

At the Kaiba Mansion

Mokuba was watching tv and eating chocolate waffles…mmm…chocolate waffles…

_The Care Bears count, then a 5-4-3-2-1! _Yup, Mokuba had changed his ring to the care bear theme song and (without permission) had done the same to Seto's phone.

"I wonder who that is?" Mokuba asked annoyingly; he didn't like to be interrupted when eating his precious chocolate waffles, and who could blame him? Without looking at who it was, he picked his phone up and said "Yeah?" rather angrily.

"Mokuba?"

"Oh! Big brother, where are you?" Mokuba said, in a much nicer tone.

"In the city," Seto answered. "What are you doing?"

"Me? Just watching tv…" Mokuba said innocently.

"You're not eating those chocolate waffles again are you?" Seto said; he didn't want his brother eatin too many of those things since they were 'unhealthy.' (Bah! Unhealthy? Who cares?)

"Uh…I was so worried about you, big-brother! Why didn't you come home?" Mokuba improvised…that was a 'yes.' But Seto didn't have time to deal with it now.

"I just got…tied up in something…"

"Ok, just don't do it again…" Mokuba said, making his voice sound like he was about to cry. Yeah, he should enroll in acting school.

"I won't."

"Ok well I gotta go…do my homework, bye big bro!" Mokuba said and hung up. Seto grinned and thought to himself…what am I going to do with him?

Dr. Anthony's office (da da da dum…)

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who's there?" Dr. Anthony asked.

"The Maid."

"The Maid who?"

"The Maid who's gonna give you some good info." (XD) Dr. Anthony quickly shuffled over to the door and opened it. The patient he was seeing at the moment was wailing inexplicably.

"BAKURA NO! I LOVE HIM! MY BELOVED RYOU!"

"Now now, I'll see you again next week," Dr. Anthony said, practically throwing the girl out of the room, "And try to stop stalking Bakura won't you?" He closed the door on her and said annoyingly "another fangirl, I swear they're multiplying…"

No, we're not, we're just banding together. XD

"So you say you have some info for me?" he asked.

"Yes I do," the Maid said. She was completely improvising at this point, and hoped that Tenderheart would arrive soon.

"So then? Is it in your bag?"

"Not exactly."

"Then?" But the Maid didn't answer right away, for she had spotted Tendherheart floating on by…he was hanging on to a balloon shaped just like the heart on his tummy and as soon as the Maid spotted him, she turned and began digging through her bag.

"Or maybe it is in here…"

CRASH!

There went Dr. Anthony's window. The Care Bear stare is a very handy thing to know.

"What the…" Dr. Anthony turned towards the window but the Maid did not. Tenderheart floated in.

"Good afternoon Dr. Anthony."

"Who…who…." Dr. Anthony seemed at a loss for words.

"What did you say?" the Maid asked, turning towards the doctor.

"He…him…it…" Dr. Anthony pointed at Tenderheart in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" The Maid asked.

"It's a care bear!"

"What? Are you feeling okay, Dr. Anthony?"

"But it's right there! It broke the window and it…it's coming towards us!" For indeed Tenderheart was walking towards Dr. Anthony and creeping him out a lot, considering how scary the care bears are…not.

"I still don't know what you're talking about…the window isn't broken and there isn't any 'care bear' in the room…are you sure you're okay?" Dr. Anthony glanced at the Maid in disbelief. The Maid glared back at him; she looked serious.

"But he's right there!" Dr. Anthony screamed. He thought to himself…this is impossible…I must be seeing things…but how? I'm supposed to be a psychiatrist!

"Um, I think you need some time, Dr. Anthony…" the Maid said and walked out the door. She had sounded totally convincing. She should join Mokuba at acting school.

But while the Maid's work was done, Tenderheart's was not.

"So _Dr. Anthony_ what exactly were you discussing with that girl? How to steal another identity?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dr. Anthony isn't really your name, is it?" Tenderheart accused.

"Well…how do you know?" The fake Dr said.

"Because I'm a care bear and I know everything about you. Including some things I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone else to know…"

"What do you mean?" The phony Dr. Anthony said, rather shakily.

"I mean that I know some things from your past that you thought no one would ever know. And I also know how you're blackmailing that girl into getting you information about Seto Kaiba."

"But how?" Dr. Anthony was practically going crazy already.

"I already told you…I'm a Care Bear. And my professional suggestion as the leader of the Care Bear family, is that you confess your crimes to the police and stop blackmailing that young lady."

"Never! I need the money!"

"I thought you'd say that…so in that case I need to call in some reinforcements…and we'll be back to see you…as soon as possible…" and with that Tenderheart created another balloon and floated back out the window.

"That didn't just happen…" Dr. Anthony said to himself; clearly he was shaken up…he grabbed his suit case and stamped out the door, mumbling to himself something about 'how he was over-working.' That was ironic, since he wasn't working to begin with.

As soon as Dr. Anthony was gone, the Maid came out from the closet she was hiding in. It's amazing how there's always a closet nearby when you need one. She entered Dr. Anthony's office; he had been too flustered to remember to lock it. But even if he had remembered, Tenderheart could have just opened it for her. He had floated back on in after Dr. Anthony left.

"Looks like our plan is working. Dr. Anthony isn't as stable as he'd like everyone to think," Tenderheart said.

"Right, but what now?" the Maid asked. "He's not ready to confess yet."

"Don't worry. He will be ready to confess when we're through with him…"

"I take that that means that you'll be calling in reinforcements?"

"Yup, this is a job for the whole Care Bear family," Tenderheart said proudly.

"I bet if this works Seto will forgive you guys," the Maid said,

"And you too," Tenderheart added.

"We can only hope…" the maid said and hugged Tenderheart. Awwwww…reminds me of Leon…XD

"So let's go and fill Seto in on what's happening!" Tenderheart suggested.

"But first…" the Maid walked over to Dr. Anthony's office and began digging through his things.

"I don't think you'll be able to find anything incriminating here," Tenderheart began, "Dr. Anthony's smarter than that."

"I know…but there is something I can find…" the Maid trailed off…where was it? Wait, of course, it must be in the handy dandy closet! Closets are so convenient! The Maid flung the closet open and saw…

…the gateway to Narnia!

….not really, but she did find what she was looking for: the videotape of Seto, the shredded stuffed bear, and the 3 foot long schiskabob knife. Oh yea, the knife was back in the action…

"Now he'll have nothing to blackmail me with," the Maid said in a very satisfied voice.

"Good thinking."

"Hey, what are we gonna do about the window?"

"The other Care Bears and I are gonna come back here tonight and repair it before Dr. Anthony comes in tomorrow morning."

"That'll really make him think he's nuts," the Maid said very evilly…hehe…

"Ok so meet you downstairs?" Tenderheart asked. "And would you like me to take the knife for you…it might look a little strange if you're walking around this psychiatrist building with a 3 foot long schiskabob knife…it might make you look a little…"

"Crazy? Yea, and I'm proud of it!" the Maid said but still handed Tenderheart the knife, "Only I could be arrested for that…."

"Ok meet you down there!" Tenderheart said and floated back down the building with the knife; the maid put the shredded bear remains and the tape in her bag and went downstairs via the elevator.

Phonebooth…wherever that is….

"It's been long enough. Can't they get their acts together?" Kaiba mumbled; his patience was running thin…and then he saw Dr. Anthony shuffling out of the building as white as a ghost…

"Heh…maybe the plan is working…"

A few minutes later….

"Seto!" the Maid called to him.

"I know, it worked right?" Seto said, coolly.

"NO! THE TAPE IS GONNA AIR ON THE TV IN FIVE MINUTES!" the Maid screeched as loud as her voice could go.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Seto screeched equally loudly.

"Just kidding," the Maid laughed innocently. Poor Kaiba, why must we torture him so?

"What the f—" Kaiba started to say but the Maid pulled him away towards the back of the building to meet up with Tenderheart.

"Don't worry, everything turned out perfectly…I just couldn't pass up a chance to make you freak out…especially since you don't freak out that much…"

"You're lucky you're already fired or else…"

"Or else you'd fire me again?"

Seto was thinking more along the lines of 'or else I'd hire a hit squad to hunt you down' but then again he could do that regardless of whether she was fired or not…

"Hey guys," Tendherheart called, running up to them.

"Where's the schiskabob knife?" the Maid asked…after everything that had happened that seemed like an ordinary question.

"I hid it behind a bush. I thought you wouldn't want to carry it home…and that way it'll be easy to access for tomarrow."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kaiba asked; the Care Bears seemed a lot more violent in real life than in the show.

"We can use it against Dr. Anthony, but not in the way you're thinking."

"Then what way?" Kaiba asked.

"You'll see."

"So what now?" the Maid interrupted; she seemed to be the only one asking that today.

"Well, the other bears and I are going to pay Dr. Anthony a visit tonight…and we'll fill you in on it in the morning," Tenderheart began, "You guys just go home and I'll meet you back here at, say, 1:00?"

The Maid and Seto nodded. Tenderheart bided them goodbye and left on his way back to the school to meet up with the other Care Bears. They weren't hard to find; they were waiting for him back at the school with Yugi 'n' friends. They had stayed there in hopes that Tenderheart would come back safely…and besides, they knew that he'd have signaled to them if he needed help. Anways, they were all glad he was safe. Tenderheart explained the situation to them and who they were going to pay a visit to that night….

"Well, be careful," Yugi said. "And if you need our help, well, I guess you can just signal to us."

"Thanks Yugi, but I think we can handle it," Tenderheart said and whistled for the cloud cars to come there. (the cars had been hanging around the school, waiting for the signal to come and take the Care Bear family home) "Bye you guys!"

Meanwhile…

Kaiba and the Maid were walking home. Kaiba walked ahead and said nothing.

"So I guess I'll be packing my bags when we get home…" the Maid said sadly. "That is, unless you're giving me a second chance and letting me stay…"

"You can stay there…for now," Kaiba said.

"Really?"

"Don't act so surprised…do you think I'd throw you out now? You can leave once we've crushed Anthony."

"Of course I didn't think you would…you're too nice to do that…" the Maid said thinking to herself 'actually I did expect you to throw me out…'

"Whatever."

And so the two walked home and met Mokuba who was quickly trying to destroy the evidence of him having ever eaten a chocolate waffle.

End of Chapter 14

Well, how'd you like it? At least it was longer than the rants…

Speaking of which, it's time for….

Eveilly's famous Yu-gi-oh rants! (cheers)

(says to family) THE PHAROH'S MEMORY SAGA BEGINS! (runs around to random people) THE PHAROH'S MEMORY SAGA BEGINS! (jumps in with kids playing in a pool) THE PHAROH'S MEMORY SAGA BEGINS! (jumps out of pool of now very disturbed kids and runs around the mall) THE PHAROH'S MEMORY SAGA BEGINS! (enters random movie theaters) THE PHAROH'S MEMORY SAGA BEGINS! (tackles random person with cell phone and screams into it) THE PHAROH'S MEMORY SAGA BEGINS!

Random person: uh, you're spelling _pharaoh_ wrong…

…really? Oh well….(continues screaming) I think you get the picture

Random person: we got the picture the first time you screamed 'the _pharaoh's_ memory saga begins' in bold letters, y'know you didn't have to traumatize half the city to do it…

…who are you anyways? Random person, pfft! You're probly a spy! (pulls out the 3 foot long schiskabob knife) remember this, guys? (all you guys who are reading this go: o' course we do! It's our favorite thing in this whole fanfiction!) I thought so! (chases the dude around) ok time for the real ranting….

Yes, the pharoh's memory saga had begun! And yes, I am spelling pharoh wrong but I relly dunt care….ok so about the actual episode. Yes, it wasn't all that great but hey, it was the first one! Sadly it's only on a 8 in the morning…well before I usually get up…which is at noon…so now I have to get up early…sniff sniff…

And there's only one episode! So sad…but I think the reason they're having it on so early is perhaps that they're hoping the little kids won't be up by then to watch it since it's a bit more violent than some of the other seasons…and in which case, if that's their theory then they are DEAD WRONG since the little kids are the ones who'll get up early and the rest o' us will sleep in…

But that's just my theory. Now the episode was bout Yugi's Grandpa telling him the story of how he found the mill puzzle. So it shows Grandpa when he was younger…and his voice is creepy...it's sorta like Yami's voice…but anyways it shows him goin to Egypt and all. I knew what would happen cause I read the mill world manga too. And yeah, in the manga the tour guy was stabbed through but I think they probly changed it to him fallin into the pit in the Japanese version as well…they actually changed quite a few things from the manga to the anime…like the part bout Seto being in a coma for six months….

And while we're on that subject…who took care of Seto while he was in his coma? THE MAID O' COURSE! At least she brought him food and junk. The maid in the manga isn't the maid I'm talking bout in my fic per say…well…basically the only change is that the one in my fic is prettier…XD But she was the only one in Kaiba's mansion who didn't join Peggy…and Mokuba said the maid was the only one he trusted on the estate…and the maid was the only one who seemed concerned about Seto after he woke up…and Seto yelled at her of course…XD anyways just thought that was interesting…

Back to the Yugioh episode…So I think the part about the pit didn't change from the Jap verson but I think the part about the slingshot did…I mean, yeah right, a slingshot? Puh-leaze! If a sling shot was all that hit Grandpa then he coulda pulled himself back up right? He wasn't in _that_ bad of shape…and they changed his cigarette to a toothpick I think but that was expected. Oh and then we can't forget Bakura!

It was interesting that they kept the church stuff in there, I mean they cut out all the church stuff from Doom Saga…I personally think they're cutting out less stuff maybe this season or maybe they had to keep it in there cause otherwise they couldn't fill a half hour…XD Regardless, it was SOOOOOO cool how all the windows broke and Bakura goes crazy and says "YOU MORTAL!" or something like that…and poor Ryou…but he should be used to it by then…and then o' course Bakura appeared again at the end…wearin a trenchcoat, man I thought that was Seto's trademark! XD Seto better do something bout that…

And then the part about when Yugi and Yami were talking and Yugi says 'I made all these lifelong friends because of you' or something like that and it shows all his 'lifelong' friends…Joey, Tristen, Tea, Duke, Mai, and….

KAIBA!

To me that was just: Who does not belong? I mean, I know they're like friends (Seto: what u talkin bout?) and all but I didn't know Kaiba was grouped with the groupies so to speak…o.O oh well, that was pretty much it………………………………………

Oh and bty I forgot to tell y'all something in last week's rants! (I mean, they were so long I knew I'd forget something)

Remember the part when Ziggy tore up the picture of him and Kaiba standing next to each other (it was a flashback he had)? Well, they looked like they were 15 or 16 in that pic…so how come Kaiba didn't recognize Ziggy? Does he not notice who he takes pictures with? I mean, especially with Ziggy; he's a little hard to forget…pink hair and all…and yet Kaiba didn't even recognize him at the tournament? He kept his first name the same even! Is Kaiba a little oblivious when it comes to people he's takin a picture with, cause if he is then I wanna take a pic with him.XD

Random guy: Well he would have to be a real person to take a pic with him now wouldn't he?

Fangirls: GASP! HE IS A REAL PERSON! (all of us pull out our 3 foot long schiskabob knives) There was a culinary sale on the shopping channel! (chase random guy around with the knives)

So that's all she wrote for this time, join us next time for more rants!

Now, just to let you guys know there is a care bears movie on tomarrow. But it's the new care bears (the computer animated ones) which aren't as good as the old ones…sniff….sniff…and my fic is the old ones…but still, if you wanna see it it's on Disney…can't tell u the time cause of time differences anyways and I'm not good with telling time so…

And by the way I don't think the real Von Schroider guy had pink hair but you never can tell with these things…(Von Schroider guy takes off wig to reveal long pink hair) I guess we'll never know…

I went to the mall on Saturday with my friends. (yes this is random but it's interesting) We were all supposed to see a movie together and meet at the entrance. But when I arrived there was only one of my friends there. Well, we couldn't get ahold of the others so…we ditched them and went to a movie! Later we found out that they had ditched us too though, to go to a bookstore…pfft! A movie's better! Anyways, it's a good thing I don't have a good conscience or I would've felt bad…XD

We went to see ElizabethTown. I think it was actually really good even though I usually don't like those kind of movies…so yea, go see it…Orlanda Bloom's in it at least and he's actually playing a normal guy rather than a pirate…or elf…or whatever else, so it's worth it to see that XD And then when my friend and I left the movie we talked about how awesome it was to our other friends and they were all 'awww I wanna see the movie…' and one of them threw her shoes at us! AND IT HURT! I mean, who throws their shoes at people in public! I threw it back at her but I missed…dangit…but the point is that you should NOT throw shoes at people in public…it's a good think there weren't that many people around to stare at us….

And then we just walked around the mall. And there are these weird chairs at the mall that talk to you! Seriously! You sit down in them and they're like 'hello.' And it's creepy…just thought you might wanna know that XD so….

Preview of Next chapty: the Care Bears pay Dr. Anthony a visit…or should we say, a house call?

So see you next chapty! And don't forget to care!

Random guy and dude: or review! (fangirls cease to chase them around: good job!) :)


	15. Chapter 15: Dr Anthony's Demise Part II

Ok first off, hello everyone, long time no see?

Yeah, I didn't update for a looooooong time cause…long story….I was sick very badly with a sinus infection, and if u don't know what that is then just know it is when your nose gets all stuffed up and u get headaches and junk, and then I stayed home from school for 3 days and then I had like 12 hours of make up work to do and junk and then this huge essay/project to do and so I couldn't update for like forever. But here I am and so here you are…

And bty we have 3 yugioh episodes to rant about, the one from this Saturday I'll save the ranting for next chapter since otherwise it'd be even longer….

Nobody Cares Like a Bear

By Eveilly Autumns

Chapter 15: Dr. Anthony's Demise Part II

Disclaimer: I dunt own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Care Bears

"So…the plan is….?" Good Luck Bear asked as he and all the members of the Care Bear family watched Dr. Anthony from a window outside his house.

"I'm not sure. We'll just have to play it by ear," Tenderheart said.

"One things for sure," Braveheart began, "we have to be pretty convincing."

"Yeah, we have to make him loose his bananas for sure!" Playful heart said much too loudly so everyone had to shush him. "Sorry."

"Ok let's start by cutting the power. That'll spook him," Tenderheart said and walked around the corner to where the power box was.

"Allow me," Braveheart said as he cut the wire and all the lights went dark.

Brightheart blew an illuminated balloon and Tenderheart held it up and smiled. "It's showtime."

Meanwhile, Back at the Kaiba Mansion

"I wonder how Tenderheart and the others are doing…I hope they don't do anything they'll regret…" the Maid whispered as she washed some dishes. "Their plan better work or I'll be out of a job…"

"What are you talking about?" Mokuba (who had basically jumped out of no where) asked.

"Mokuba! Uh…nothing, I was just talking to myself," she said and internally added, Crap…Mokuba's not supposed to find out anything about this…

"I thought you said the name Tenderheart…wait, do you know about the Care bears?" Mokuba asked, wide-eyed.

"The Care Bears? What are you talking about?"

"You do know don't you! Where are they? They said they would help Seto and they barely made it out of here alive last time…they didn't give up did they? I wanna talk to--"

"Keep your voice down!" the Maid whispered as urgently as was possible. "If Seto finds out…"

"Please tell me what's going on Maid…I just really wanna help my big brother…" Mokuba said as his eyes began to water.

Oh boy…the maid thought…how much of a sucker am I?

"Ok, I'll tell you what's going on if you promise not to let Seto know that you know. He already fired me and I'm hoping—"

"He fired you! He can't fire you! You're the best Maid we've had! You're the only one who knows how to make Seto's trenchcoats fluff up in the back! And you're the only Maid that buys me chocolate waffles!"

"Try telling that to Seto…actually, don't tell him…he'd kill me if he found out that I'm the one who keeps buying you those waffles…"

"Don't worry, I promise I won't tell."

"Then let's hurry up and get this over with…cause I had better be done informing you about the care bears before Seto comes back down…"

"Don't worry," Mokuba began, grinning, "Seto's working in his room and that means he'll be up there for hours…"

Back at Dr. Anthony's House

"WHAT THE--?" I swear, that power company blah blah so pathetic blah blah I'm hungry blah blah."

That's what it sounded like Dr. Anthony was saying after the power went out. The Care Bears were listening from outside. But soon, they would be going inside.

"Dr. Anthony's gone to get a flashlight. Soon he'll come to check the power box. Grumpy Bear?" Tenderheart asked, holding out his paw.

"Here, I had to carry it all the way from Carealot." Grumpy Bear said, handing a paper and pencil to Tenderheart.

"What are you writing?" Sherry asked as Tenderheart scribbled something down on the paper.

"I'll tell you later…there's no time now," Tenderheart said as he placed the note inside the power box and shut it. "Now let's go and wait for Dr. Anthony is his room!" All of the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins ran around the other side of the house just as Dr. Anthony emerged with his flashlight. The Care Bears quickly (and painfully) scurried up to his window and slipped inside while Dr. Anthony opened the power box. He shined the light on the inside of the box.

"What the…the wire's been clipped…" Dr. Anthony went silent. He had seen the note. A chill went down his spine as he picked it up and unfolded it. His eyes widened as he read it:

_Have you decided to confess yet? If not, then we'll be waiting for you in your room to convince you. –Tenderheart _

"Tenderheart…not him again…" Dr, Anthony thought about calling the police but that probably wouldn't be the smartest of ideas considering that he was living under a false name…no, he would have to deal with this little 'conflict' himself. He began walking to his room…

Kaiba Mansion

"So they're over at Dr. Anthony's house right now?" Mokuba asked in awe.

"Probably," the Maid said…quietly.

"I wish there was something I could do to help them…"

"Well there isn't…now c'mon, it's late. You should be going to bed."

"Ok…" Mokuba said, disappointed. He wanted to help his nii-sama…:)

Mokuba trudged up the stairs to his room. Seto's door was still closed…he was still working. Mokuba remembered a time when his brother didn't work all day and night. He wished he could return to that time but of course he couldn't. And he had thought that the Care Bears would help Seto return to the way he used to be…but now they had their paws full dealing with an imposter psychiatrist. Mokuba wanted to help them somehow, anyhow, so badly…

"I wonder what they're doing right now?" Mokuba whispered as he stared out his window out onto the road (1). There were two small children running down the sreet…two VERY small children…they looked a little fuzzy too…

"Wait!" Mokuba realized, "Those aren't kids, they're Baby Hugs and Tugs!" And Mokuba's good eyes were correct; the two baby Care Bears were hurrying down the street as if they were going to be late for something. Mokuba knew his chance had come to help the Care Bears.

A few minutes later…

_Knock Knock_

The Maid knocked softly on Mokuba's door. She had done the laundry after she got home with Seto and had forgotten to give Mokuba his pajamas.

_Knock Knock _

"Come on Mokuba…" the Maid said, "what could you be…" Uh-oh. The Maid just had a chilling thought. She turned the handle…it was locked. "Don't tell me…" she said before practically flying over to her room and getting the spare key from her drawer. Yeah, she wasn't supposed to have a spare key to Mokuba's and Seto's rooms…but she had kinda _found _the spare keys in a rather obvious hiding place and thought she ought to hold onto them for safe-keeping…

_Cah-ching!_

Ok, so that's more the sound of a cash register than a lock opening…but who knows when it comes to the Kaiba Mansion.

The Maid slammed the door open…er, she would have if Seto's room didn't happen to be next door. And sure enough, the window was open and from it a sheet rope snaked down the side of the house. That was what the Maid had been afraid of. Mokuba had a nasty reputation for escaping via sheet ropes…like at Peggy's castle.

"Oh my God…what am I going to tell Seto?" the Maid whispered in terror as she flung her head out the window. No sign of Mokuba anywhere on the street.

Somewhere a few blocks from Dr. Anthony's house

"So you guys wanted to help too?" Mokuba asked Baby Hugs and Tugs as they all walked towards Dr. Anthony's house.

"Yeah and it wasn't fair that Tenderheart wouldn't let us come," Baby Tugs said.

"So we decided to come ourselves," Baby Hugs said. (boy, they're resourceful for cubs…)

"I'm so lucky I saw you on the street or I wouldn't have been able to help either…you guys do know where we're going right?"

"Of course! We saw the others go this way earlier," Tugs said and so the three of them walked on, and, amazingly, Baby Tugs actually knew where he was going.

Dr. Anthony's House

Dr. Anthony slowly climbed the stairs to his room and then turned the handle….

…and just about fainted. There weren't just a few bears there….there were ALL the Care Bears and their cousins!

"I thought you'd be coming here shortly," Tenderheart said, standing atop Dr. Anthony's desk. "Are you ready to confess to your crimes?"

"I have done no crimes!" Dr. Anthony lied.

"Your phony story won't work with us!" Good Luck Bear said. "We know what you've been up to, trying to ruin Seto's image just to make some money!"

"And we know that you're an identity thief!" Grumpy Bear said. "You're not Dr. Anthony!"

"Well you have no proof of any of that!" the phony shrink muttered, "so I have nothing to fear from you."

"Well you sound pretty shaken up to me," Lots o' heart retorted.

"It's your imagination…in fact, each and every one of you is nothing but a figment of my imagination!"

"Really? Well, would it matter whether we were or not?" Braveheart said.

"If you really believed that we are just in your mind then you would have confessed to us already," Brightheart said.

"But you didn't confess, so you must believe that we're real!" Friend Bear added. Secret Bear nodded.

"NO NO! You're just in my mind…I've been working too hard…" Dr. Anthony murmured.

"But you don't work! You're a fake psychiatrist! You don't even know what you're doing!" Sunshine said.

"That's it!" Dr. Anthony looked like he had finally snapped. The Care Bears smiled menacingly…:) "I'm going to leave this room and by the time I come back in you all are going to be gone!"

"I don't think so!" Tenderheart said. "Care Bears…."

"STARE!" All the Care Bears shouted and released the beams of light from their furry tummies. Bull's-eye! They hit Dr. Anthony right on target and caused him to fall backwards. "Now!" Tenderheart began, "Would you like to confess? If we are in your heads then we're just your conscience begging you to admit what you've done! So confess!" All the others began shouting in agreement and the combo of their screams and the Care Bear stare worked; Dr. Anthony cried out:

"OK OK! I'll confess! I'm not really Dr. Anthony at all! I just stole his identity! My real name is Bob! (Care Bears: we didn't need to know that…) And I act like a psychiatrist for money! And I've been blackmailing the Maid into getting me tapes of Seto Kaiba so I can blackmail him into giving me more money so I can be rich and retire in the Bahamas!" Wow. That was a lot more complicated than it needed to be.

"Ok good, now that you've confessed, we can go away!" Tenderheart said as Cheer Bear stopped the recorder. Yup, they had the whole thing on tape and all they'd have to do was give it to the Maid to take to the police…things were turning out to be so simple and so perfect…

Except have you forgotten about Mokuba and the cubs…?

Back outside the house

One of the upstairs rooms was glowing….

"They must be doing the Care Bear stare!" Baby Tugs said.

"We should go up there and help them!" Baby Hugs said.

"Yea—" Mokuba was about to agree when he heard a noise like the sound of a car…heading their way. "Hide!" Mokuba said as he turned and saw the headlights of the car. It was coming towards the house.

"What?" Tugs said, but Mokuba grabbed both of the cubs and dragged them behind a bush just in time. The car pulled into the driveway and a man got out. A very tall, creepy looking man. Like a mafia guy.

"Who is that?" Hugs asked.

"I don't know…but I don't think the Care Bears called him here," Mokuba said.

"He looks scary," Hugs pointed out.

"Yea, and I bet he's here to cause trouble…we have to help the Care Bears…" Mokuba trailed off….what could they do? The man entered the house (he somehow had a key to it) and left the door unlocked. This was their chance.

"Let's trail him," Mokuba said, heading for the door.

"Yea," Tugs said, "like spies." Hugs followed but didn't say anything. The poor thing was scared and had a good right to be.

Together, the three snuck into the house…

Dr. Anthony's room

Dr. Anthony was still on the floor, having no idea what to do now.

"Well, we'll be going now," Tenderheart said and walked towards the door. This time they would be taking the stairs; they had climbed the house to reach the room but that was complicated enough trying to get everyone up there. Yes, stairs are our friends. And so, they all marched down the stairs and into the kitchen on their way out…and there they saw a tall man in a suit…and Mokuba and two cubs behind him.

Meanwhile….

"Mokuba!" the Maid yelled. Now she was running through the streets, searching for Mokuba desperately. "I'm dead if Seto finds out he's gone…" she said and continued running on.

And Meanwhile again…

Seto glanced at the time. It was late. Not late to him, of course, but late to Mokuba. So Seto decided to make sure that Mokuba was in bed. After all, it would only take a second to check…

Seto got up and went over to Mokuba's door. It was open. Yea, that's right. The Maid deserved to be slapped for forgetting to close and lock Mokuba's door. Cause Seto saw right away that there was no Mokuba in the room…only a cloth rope dangling from the window. "Mokuba….?" Seto asked in awe. Why would Mokuba try to escape…from his own house? And why a cloth rope? He could have just went through the back door….

Seto rushed over to the Maid's room and knocked on the door. But no one answered.

"Wakeup! Dammit!" Seto yelled and pounded harder. But obviously the Maid was not in there…or else she had gone deaf…Seto ran downstairs. All the lights were out…the Maid and Mokuba were both gone. At least that's what Seto inferred from the lights all being off and he hoped he was right cause there was no way in heck that he was gonna check the entire mansion for them…

"Mokuba!" he yelled, just to make sure he wasn't there. "Mokuba!" But of course no one answered, so Seto rushed out onto the street just as the Maid had. (Luckily the Maid wasn't around there anymore or Seto woulda tackled her) And so Seto began searching for Mokuba too.

And Back at the Dr's…er…Bob's place

"Who the hell are you?" the tall scary guy asked. He was smoking a cigar too. Such inappropriate material! This story wasn't gonna make it to a Care Bears episode…unless it went thru 4kids first so they could change the cigar to a toothpick XD anyways….

The Care Bears stared in awe. None of them really knew what to say except…

"We're the Care Bears."

"What the hell is that?" the guy asked. GASP! He doesn't know who the Care Bears are? That guy is screwed up…

"Hey what's going on down there! Is that you—" Dr. Ant—er—Bob shouted down; he was coming down the stairs since he had heard the tall guy's voice. It was loud.

Mokuba and the cubs quickly hid behind the kitchen counter; after all, they weren't really supposed to be there…

"Bob, what the hell is going on?" the tall guy asked. Obviously that was his favorite phrase. "Who the hell are they?"

Bob perked up. "You can see them too?"

"Of course I can see them, what the hell do you think?" the guy asked as he puffed on his cigar. Bob stared at the Care Bears. Uh-oh. Busted.

"So they are real," Bob said.

"Bob, we're wasting time here, just what the—"

"I know, I know. But these 'bears' here made me think that I was going nuts. That they were a figment of my mind…and they got me to confess to my crimes…"

"Confess? A bunch of fake stuffed midgets got you to confess? On tape?"

"I don't know. But that might be why one of them is carrying a tape recorder behind his back," Bob said.

Poor Grumpy Bear—why was it always him? (Cheer bear had given him the recorder to hold) "Give me that tape, shrimp," the tall guy demanded. Grumpy didn't give in; he held the tape firm in his paw. But he was shaking.

"I said give it to me," the guy repeated, this time pulling out a gun. GASP:(

"Give the tape to me, Grumpy," Tenderheart said, relieving Grumpy of the tight position he was in. Tenderheart held the tape recorder in his paws and the tall guy was about ready to snatch it from him when…

…Mokuba and the cubs entered the scene. Hurrah!

BAM! For once, it was not Seto who was tackled, it was the tall guy. Unfortunately the power of Mokuba, Baby Hugs, and Baby Tugs did not amount to much but the Care Bears were ready to help.

"CARE BEARS STARE!" They all yelled and aimed the stare at the tall guy. It shook him a little but Bob rushed in to help. It wasn't long before Mokuba and the cubs had been thrown off the tall guy. And the stare wasn't helping that much; it was weak because the Care Bears had used much of their energy up against Bob. They were faltering…

But the worst was yet to come…

For then the tall guy grabbed Mokuba by the collar and held the gun to his head. "Nobody move or the kid gets it!" the guy yelled and the stare stopped dead. "I don't know what the hell is going on but it doesn't matter. That tape recorder is mine, now hand it over or else."

"Never," Tenderheart said.

"Then I guess you'd better say goodbye to this kid…"

"Ok! I'll give it to you," Tenderheart said weakly. The tall guy smiled as Tenderheart held the recorder out. Bob reached down to grab it…and Tenderheart made one last desperate attempt to save it. He threw it towards Champ Bear on another side of the room…but it was a little off target and crashed thru the window instead. Bob rushed over to look at where it had landed…in the backyard pond.

"Well it looks like the shrimp destroyed the tape for us," Bob said. Everybody stared at Tenderheart with a 'why the heck did you do that' look. Tenderheart looked down. "And now that that's solved we'll just be taking the kid and going."

"What? Why are you taking him? That's not fair!" Proudheart demanded.

"Fair?" Bob chuckled. "Fair? What's not fair is that you tried to make me think I was insane. And I don't know why or who you are, pretending to be the Care Bears or whatever but I do know who this kid is. The brother of Kaiba and I'm sure he'll pay plenty of money to see him returned safely."

"You can't do that! Let me go!" Mokuba insisted, fidgeting, but it was no use.

"Stop squealing," the tall guy said. "Ok, we'll take the kid with us but first let's make sure that these…things don't follow us."

"Got it," Bob said as he trotted to the corner of the room and pulled some sort of trigger on the wall…something behind a picture frame and then suddenly a door popped up from the floor. (hey that rhymes) Nobody could believe it was there; it had been so well hidden…

"Ok, 'bears' come enter your new home—the cellar."

The Care Bear family had no choice…they had to march over and enter the dark cellar. Tenderheart looked crushed…on the outside. But on the inside he had a plan…

"Mokey," Tenderheart tried at a desperate attempt to hug Mokuba and try to break him free. The tall guy ripped Tenderheart away and tossed him over to the cellar.

"Nice try," Bob said as Tenderheart marched down into the abyss of the cellar. "Better luck next time." But before Tenderheart was completely out of site, he glanced at Mokuba…and Mokuba nodded for he knew what he had to do. Because, unknown to the two partners in crime, Tenderheart had never thrown away the tape. Only the tape recorder, which was separate from the smaller tape. While Mokuba and the cubs had tackled the tall guy, he had taken out the tape. And just then he had given it to Mokuba who was now hiding it up his sleeve. The tape was the only proof they could use to nail Bob and now Mokuba held it…the question was: for how long?

Mokuba wondered this himself as the cellar door was closed, trapping the Care Bear family inside. And he wondered it as the two partners in crime tied his hands together and shoved him in their car. He also wondered why it was that he was always the one being kidnapped…I guess it's the sacrifice one has to make in order to be the brother of Seto Kaiba. And then the car sped away.

Meanwhile, the Maid was just a little too late…

But she saw it. The car speeding away.

"Who would be leaving at this time of night?" she asked but then went as white as a ghost (on Halloween). Mokuba was in the car. He was being kidnapped…again.

"Mokuba!" the Maid yelled, "OH MY GOD MOKUBA!" she ran after the car but it was no use. The car was too fast. But Mokuba turned around and pointed to the house they had come from. He knew the Maid wasn't quick enough to catch him but she could still free the Care Bears. He pointed and the Maid stopped. She had gotten the message but it was all she could do to stop from running after the car now speeding out of sight. She turned instead and ran to Bob's house. As soon as she entered she could hear the entire Care Bear family screaming to be let out. Their screams were muffled but still audible.

"Where are you!" the Maid yelled. "It's me! The Maid!"

"The cellar in the kitchen!" they all yelled and the Maid ran to the kitchen. "Where?"

"The picture on the wall near the broken window! Take off the picture!" The Maid obeyed and she saw the switch. She triggered it…and up came the cellar door.

"How did you find us?" Tenderheart asked as he and all the others emerged from the cellar.

"Why were you in the cellar? And why was Mokuba being kidnapped in that car—"

"You saw the car? Which way did it go?" Tenderheart yelled as he ran out the door.

"It's gone now," the Maid said sadly as she and the others joined Tenderheart.

"Mokuba…"

"Mokuba!" Somebody else shouted. (guess who)

"Is there an echo out here?"

"Moku—" Kaiba stopped. He had been searching for Mokuba and yet now he had found the Maid and the Care Bears. He ran up to them. "Where's Mokuba?" he demanded.

They all looked down. Not a good sign.

"I said where is he?" Kaiba asked again, fuming.

"He's been kidnapped," Tenderheart said, taking responsibility even though it really wasn't his fault.

"What? By who?"

"The phony Dr. Anthony who's real name is Bob and his partner in crime. They're gonna hold him for ransom."

"WHAT! AND YOU LET THEM TAKE HIM!" Kaiba yelled so loud that some dogs started barking.

"Don't worry, well get him back…"

"No, _I'll _get him back. You've done enough! And why was he even out here in the first place?" Kaiba shouted.

"It's my fault. I told him what was going on and so he snuck out to help the Care Bears," the Maid said. "I'm sorry…"

"I should have known…" Kaiba said, disgusted by the incompetence of the group surrounding him. He turned and began walking home. "I'll use my satellite to locate Mokuba without your help."

"But you need our help Seto," Tenderheart called to him.

"Why? So you can screw up my life even more?"

"Maybe you're right," Tenderheart began sadly, "Maybe we shouldn't have ever come down to try to help you…but we're here now. And Mokuba needs all of us now, whether we want to admit it or not. All of us together is much better than just you, Seto. So do you want to help your brother in the best way you can or not?"

"Whatever," Kaiba said. He was tired of arguing with these pests.

"We'll take that as a yes, now let's go!" Tenderheart said and they all followed Seto home. It was like how the sheep follow Little Bo Beep…or was it Mary…one of those.

"Don't worry Seto, we'll get Mokuba back," the Maid said, trying to comfort him.

"I know _I _will. I always do," Seto finished.

End of Chapter 15 at last! Now onto…

Yu-Gi-Oh RaNtInG!

Random people: yea! We like the rantings more than the story!

o.O

ok 3 episodes…so…the first epidose…with so much in it…where to begin…

how bout the beginning! So Bakura sends Weevil and Rex's minds to the shadow realm…yadadada…I feel sorry for Rex…dunt care bout Weevil though…and then Yugi and Bakura have an interesting chat about how 'their goals are the same' and Bakura will give Yugi the Mill Ring when it's time. I knew this stuff cause I read it in the manga. But of course Bakura wants to open the gate to the 'spirit world' aka the afterlife, for his own reasons…I mean, what do ya expect? Okies, so Bakura and Yami talk too about how they're both alike since they're both 5000 year old spirits who inhabit the bodies of innocent civilians…I was thinking to myself: A line that awesome could only be said in yugioh…XD

And Bakura says the difference between them is that he remembers the past but Yami doesn't. And then he walks away and then….

….YEEEEEEEEEE! I go insane cause it's time for Kaiba:)

So Kaiba is at work o' course where else would he be…the poor workaholic…it must be pretty late too cause Yugi was like sleeping when Rex and Weevil broke in and I don't think he goes to bed that early…it's probly like midnight…

Bty I didn't read the manga past this point so now my knowledge of this stuff is pretty limited...aka I dunt know what happens before it happens…:(

So there Kaiba is typin away at this computer admist lightning strikes outside…I thought you weren't supposed to go on the com during storms…oh well, Kaiba was typin and then the power goes out. And Kaiba is like: "oh great!" I was like: I think somebody is getting tired…and grumpy…go to bed Kaiba…and don't they have backup generators at Kaiba Corp? Apparently not. But then Bakura comes on the screen and says he wants to meet Kaiba or something and holds up poor Mokuba…

AND THE WINNER OF THE 'PERSON WHO GETS KIDNAPPED THE MOST' AWARD GOES TO MOKUBA! Who got kidnapped a record 4 times all by different people: Peggy, the Rare Hunters, the big 5 (and basically Noa) and now Bakura (and even in this fanfic)…you would have though Kaiba had learned by now to keep an eye on Mokey…I mean, every villain in the show has like kidnapped him…except for Ziggy.

Random Guy: you had to put Ziggy in there somewhere…

Exactly! Y' know I think I'm being tough on poor Kaiba today…it's cause I didn't torture him in the story that much and I have to torture him somehow…

Anyways, back to the rants…(even though we never left the rants but ok) So Mokuba's mind got sent to the shadow realm too:( poor Mokey, he didn't deserve that! And bty where was Mokuba? Was he at KC or at home? I mean, shouldn't he be sleeping? Kaiba you need to tell that boy to go to bed! So irresponsible…

Random dude: here we go again…

So Kaiba of course has to go to I think the roof of KC and duel Bakura…

Fangirls: It's a dream come true! Both Kaiba and Bakura? WE DON'T KNOW WHO TO ROOT FOR!

Anyways, he's wearing his white suit to work and then flings off his tie (SO HOT) and then goes up the evelevator and is in his white trenchcoat by the time he gets to the roof. I guess he changed…in the elevator? There were certainly enough floors…(Fangirls: dang, why couldn't the elevator be made of glass XD)

So anyways they begin to duel…I'm thinking: what's the point of this duel other than to be cool lookin? Bakura thinks to himself that the power of the blue eyes will soon be his…and then he starts talking to Kaiba about the ancient past some since they are in a shadow game. And Kaiba of course denies that any of it is real and then Bakura says: Before this duel is over you'll not only accept your past but you'll be longing to return to it! That was a very interesting statement…I guess that's supposed to mean that Kaiba'll want to go back to Kisara…awwww so sweet…

And then Kaiba has the most awesome vision ever….I watched it over like 20 times…and paused to stare at it…

Kaiba's ancient vision: So he is the Priest and he's standing there with Kisara in his arms…awwww it's so sweeeeeet…and her eyes are closed since I believe her soul was taken or she's dead…and in front of the two of them is a stone tablet with the blue eyes on it…and Priest Seto looks so sad and says: "what has he done to you, Kisara? In the name of the Pharoh, I shall save thee…." In his little accent and then it shows the priest's face all sad and then it changes to Kaiba's face which is exactly the same and so he looks all sad and so cute…awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww……

And then he is like: "Oh no! It's that vision again!" Is that supposed to let us infer that he's had that exact vision before or does he mean 'it's another of those Egyptian visions.' If he has been having that vision then it's really sad cause that means that his ancient self remembers that moment more than a lot of the other moments…because he was so sad about Kisara…heck, either way it's sad….

Now back to the duel…suddenly this light appears and Bakura says he has to go…and Kaiba is like: you can't leave in the middle of a duel! But Bakura does anyways, and he says he'll be back later to finish what he started…And is it just me or is Bakura showing a very sudden interest in Kaiba? I guess he didn't care before cause Kaiba doesn't have a mill item anymore.

But before Bakura leaves he tosses something to Kaiba…the Mill Eye! Kaiba remembers that it belonged to Peggy and is probly thinking: what the heck? Bakura says that he should bring the Mill eye to Egypt and then the answers to his past will be revealed (or something like that). Kaiba says: "I'm not just gonna fly halfway around the world cause someone told me to" but Bakura counters with this interesting line: "Don't you want to know why you share such a strong bond with your blue eyes?" And then Kaiba says: "What is THAT supposed to mean?" But Bakura leaves and Kaiba is left with the Mill eye. I wonder, why the Mill eye? I have an idea but…

AND HELLO? What about Mokuba? They don't even show whether he's ok or not…they just flash to Yugi 'n' friends all flying to Egypt…and why do I have the feeling that Kaiba's gonna go there soon…but that was episode 2 of Pharoh's memory saga…I have to say, it's looking pretty interesting…

Now episodes 2 and 3 which will not be as long ranted about…cause I'm tired…

Let's see, Yugi and friends go to Egypt and meet Sha-di and then Yami goes flying through the time-space continuum or something and Bakura follows him…and poor Ryou falls to the floor. When he wakes up he's gonna be like: How'd I get in the middle of a pyramid…?

And then Yami is the pharoh in all his neato pharoh attire and there's the Priest Seto! Yea! And all the other members of the pharoh's court. Most of them have reincarnations in present time like Isis is Ishizu and some guy I forgot his name is Odion and of course Seto and all…and then there comes Thief Bakura…

Bty, this rant is the two episodes mushed together…

So he has the sarcophagus of the past pharoh (aka Yami's dad) and everyone is disgusted and then Bakura rants about how the past pharoh wanted power and they argue and all (ah, ancient politics) and then Bakura attacks with Diabound (which looks just like the monster he used to duel Kaiba) and then the royal court members fight back but o' course Bakura is sooooo powerful that they can't do much. And they use these weird things that look like duel disks cept ancient. And Yami is like: Those look like duel disks! (or something like that) and Simon (who is Grandpa's ancient past life person) says : what the heck is a duel disk? XD that was good.

Then Yami summons Obelisk and everyone is like: GASP! Could he be…the chosen pharoh! And then Bakura uses the power of the Blue Eyes to deflect Obelisk's attack…wow, the Blue eyes is really powerful…and then here comes the best part…

It shows Kisara looking down on the city….and Kaiba hears the Blue Eyes roar from the Mill eye. Yea, normal crazy ppl hear voices in their heads but Kaiba hears dragons roaring…anyways, it was soooooo cool….

Ok so that's it for this week and so see you all next week!

Preview of Next Chapter: Kaiba, the Maid, and the Care Bear family team up to rescue Mokuba from the clutches of Bob and his partner in crime. But will they be able to keep the tape and nail Bob? And what happens when the REAL Dr. Anthony shows up….

So seeya all next chapty! Everyone go to Harry Potter ok :) Don't forget to care n' review!


	16. Chapter 16: Bob's Demise Part III

_Wow….I feel like I've been gone for a couple of years…._

_It's 2006! Happy New Years peoples. Wow that was late…Yea, I took a long break. I was gonna update over Xmas break as it said on my profile but that kinda didn't happen so here I am now, I'll try to get back on schedule….man, I'm WAY off schedule on rantings. I'll just skip a few episodes…. Why am I writing in italics? Cause I feel like it. :)_

_And by the way, for clarification, Bob's partner in crime is the also referred to as the tall guy._

_So this is Chapter 16 right? Almost forgot what chapty we were on…._

Disclaimer: don't own yu-gi-oh or care bears or anything else mentioned in here

Nobody Cares Like a Bear (in case you forgot the title)

By Eveilly Autumns (in case you forgot my name)

Chapter 16: Dr. Anthony's Demise Part III (actually Bob's demise…)

Kaiba sat with the Care Bear family and the Maid in his huge underground computer room.

"Are you sure you'll be able to locate Mokey?" Tenderheart asked.

Kaiba didn't even glance at Tenderheart as he punched his keyboard with lightning speed. He just said, "I'm Seto Kaiba. I can do _anything._" No one argued with him. And after just about a minute, Kaiba declared, "he's at the warehouse near the dock." No one had to say anything; it was a race to the limo.

Normally Kaiba would have been driven around by his chauffeurs, but there was no time to call any of them to drive him anywhere. And besides, Kaiba didn't trust any of them to get the job done right—only Kaiba himself could do that. And normally, a limo wouldn't have been the car of choice to drive down fast, yet inconspicuously, to the warehouse but hey, sometimes you gotta make due with what you got.

Kaiba flung the limo door open and jumped in. The maid sat next to him and all the Care Bears and care bear cousins piled into the back. Kaiba's limo was probably the only car on the face of the earth that could hold every one of them comfortably. And so, Kaiba slammed his foot on the ignition and they were off. To the docks!

Meanwhile, at the Docks….

"Let me go!" Mokuba tried to scream but Bob had his hand over Mokuba's mouth. But not for long; soon a cloth replaced it and Mokuba struggled even more to talk. But everything he said just cam out as 'mmmmm!' and Bob tied him up to a chair.

"So what now?" Bob asked.

"We ransom the kid," Bob's partner in crime said as he lit his cigar. "We could get millions off of him. But for now, we outta lay low. Don't want his punk brother finding us." Bob nodded.

Mokuba thought to himself, "yea right! I'll bet my bro's already tracked you two clowns down and he's probly on his way here now! That is…if he's discovered that I sneaked out…and I hope the care bears are all doing alright…" Mokuba felt his pocket where he had placed the cassette tape. If they only rescued him, they could put the fake Dr. Anthony and his partner in crime away for good! "Hurry…" Mokuba mumbled.

Meanwhile, in the Limo…

…Kaiba was driving like a maniac.

"We're almost there right?" the maid asked, clinging to the back of her leather seat for support.

"Hmph, looks like we're here right now," Kaiba said, squealing on the breaks. The Care Bears went flying everywhere in the limo, and Baby Hugs and Tugs were the only ones happy about it. The Maid was more than a little shaken up but of course Kaiba was as calm as if he had been doing nothing more than typing on his laptop.

"But this isn't the docks," Brightheart said as he recuperated enough to look out the window.

"Well, do you think we're just gonna park right next to the warehouse, moron? From here, we can walk there without being seen," Kaiba said and then got out of the limo. Everyone else followed.

"Which warehouse is it?" the Maid asked as they approached several of them near the dock.

Kaiba silently pointed to one on the left side of the dock and all of them started to creep silently and stealthily towards it until they were right outside the window, looking in. They could see Mokuba tied up inside (this made Kaiba's blood pressure rise) and the two guys sitting around apparently doing nothing.

"What are they doing?" Proudheart asked.

"Looks like nothing to me…wish we could be doing it," Grumpy Bear said.

"It smells like fish," Cozyheart added. "I like fish."

"Well all those crates in there are full of fish," Braveheart said.

"How do we rescue Mokey?" Friend Bear asked.

"We'll sneak inside," Kaiba began, "and maybe you idiots can do something right for a change and distract those goons in there while I rescue Mokuba." The Care Bears exchanged looks and then nodded. Kaiba began to explain The Plan.

Meanwhile, back inside the warehouse

"So we're going to do _what?" _Bob asked as his partner in crime dropped his charred cigar and pulled out another one.

"We're gonna kill them. It's easy as taking candy from a baby. We're hold the kid ransom at that building of yours—"

"You mean the psychiatrist building where I work?"

"Where else, idiot? We'll leave the kid there and tell his brother to leave the ransom money outside the place. Then after we snatch the money and the kid's brother goes inside to rescue him, we set fire to da place and any evidence that we ever did anything goes up in smoke," the tall guy said as he puffed at his cigar.

"MMMMMM!" Mokuba said.

"Shut up," the tall guy said. "You're just lucky we didn't toss you in the water by now…"

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM! (that's not really the sound of crates crashing to the ground is it…unless the crates had atomic bombs in them….well they didn't but they did have fish in them and since those two things are so closely related to each other….)

BOOM! The crates came tumbling down.

"WHAT THE—"

BOOM! The fish pelted the tall guy and buried Bob. Yup, there was a LOT of fish. Conveniently, Mokey was on the other side of the warehouse so he wasn't buried. Unfortunately, there was only one door in the warehouse (or at least it seemed that way) so when Kaiba entered to free Mokey, he had to swim through a pile of fish to do so. The Maid just stared as Kaiba did this. That wasn't something you saw everyday…and poor Kaiba was thinking to himself 'If the fangirls knew about this…even _I _shudder to think….'

:) Muahaha….poor Seto….

ANYWAYS…..Kaiba quickly reached Mokuba and untied him (Mokuba was tied to a chair and you're probly wondering where the rope to tie him up with came from but you gotta remember that hardened criminals carry that kinda stuff around with them in their trunk…)

ANYWAYS…(gotta stop diverting) Mokuba hugged his brother as soon as he was untied. AWWWWWWWW………….. "I knew you'd come, big brother!"

"Remember, I'll always be here for you, Mokuba," Seto said. Such a Kodak moment it was….too bad it was ruined by the evil Bob who picked up a (small) fish crate that hadn't yet been broken and chucked it at Kaiba.

"Seto watch out!" Mokuba screamed and pulled his brother away just in time. The crate crashed against the wall and poured flounder everywhere. And, well, let me tell you that it just isn't a good idea to chuck a crate of flounder at Seto Kaiba. No siree. Cause he'll chuck one back.

And he did. But Dr. Anthony somehow dodged it and it crashed against the wall behind him. The fish fight was on. (Mortal Combat theme plays in background)

Meanwhile, the Maid was standing at the door and watching the fight. She wondered if she should try to gallantly swim thru the sea of fish and help Seto…but no, she thought, 'I'd just get in his way…' But the Care Bears had a different idea. They all screamed 'KALLABUNGA!" and jumped in the fish. Hey, Care Bears like to have a good time too.

By now, all of the crates had been broken so Seto and Bob had resorted to throwing pieces of crates at each other. Mokey even joined in the fun, throwing large Red Snappers at Bob. But Bob seemed to be pretty good at dodging the pieces of crate (sounds like pieces of eight arrrrrrr) and Red Snappers…little did everyone know that Bob had been the dodgeball champ of his high school…but Seto and Mokey weren't bad at dodging stuff either though it might have just seemed like they were good at dodging stuff when in reality it was Bob's aim that was a little off…Bob hadn't been very good at high school baseball…

But while the three continued to pelt each other, no one was paying attention to Bob's partner in crime who had slowly escaped the fish and was now inching towards…a secret switch on the wall…Ooooooooo…….

The Care Bears were still swimming thru the fish; they were small so it was taking them awhile. Seto didn't see the tall guy sneaking around either but Seto's no fool as we all know. He knew that he and Mokuba should be making thier escape soon but the only way to the door was to swim thru the fish. He had no doubt that he could out-swim Bob and escape but he wasn't so sure about Mokuba…and if he were to drag Mokuba along that would slow them both down. What to do now? Kaiba had no time to think as out of no where, the tall guy picked up a large piece of crate and hurled it at Seto (who was caught off guard and thus the piece struck him right-on. He slid across the floor.

"SETO!" Mokuba and the Maid yelled in unison. (the Maid had seen what the tall guy was about to do but her screams of warning could not be heard above the sound of the pieces of crate crashing around…or above the Mortal Combat theme)

ANYWAYS…because Mokuba was so shocked after the crate hit Seto, he had stopped moving and thus was a sitting duck for Bob to throw a piece of crate at…and this time Bob didn't miss.

"MOKUBA!" the Maid yelled and almost jumped into the fish but it was too late. The tall guy grabbed Mokuba and flipped the secret switch which revealed…a trap door! Yes, another way out and the new entrance led right to the dock where there was a convenient motorboat just waiting for them. Bob threw another piece of crate at Seto as he struggled to rise and then followed his partner in crime as they rushed out the door and hopped in the boat. Just then, the Care Bears emerged from out of the fish. Better late than never. They rushed out after the criminals and Mokey.

"MOKEY!" Tenderheart yelled as he ran but the motorboat's engine started. But Mokuba still managed to yell 'The psychiatrist building!' before they sped away into the night. Seto hurried to the dock just in time to see it go.

………oh you might be wondering why there's a trapdoor at the warehouse. Well, there's a simple answer. It was a mafia warehouse and thus it had a trapdoor in case of emergencies. See, so simple…………..

"We have to get to the psychiatrist building!" Braveheart yelled as they watched the motorboat disappear into the night. Tenderheart turned to talk to Kaiba about what to do but found that Kaiba was, like always, one step ahead. He had spotted another motorboat nearby. It was time for a chase scene.

Meanwhile the Maid was still stuck back on the other side of the fish when she heard the motorboat. She left the warehouse and looked to see who it was…it was Mokuba! And he was, naturally, being kidnapped. Poor kid. She wondered what she should do? But she didn't have much time to think about it as Seto and the Care Bears zoomed by on another motorboat.

"WAIT!" the Maid called but she knew Seto wouldn't stop.

"The psychiatrist building!" Friend Bear yelled back to her before they sped out of hearing's reach.

"The psychiatrist's building…guess that's the final destination," she said and ran and hopped in the limo. Oh yea, she had always wanted to drive one of these things. She practically squealed as she sat in the driver's seat…Seto had sat there not too long ago! And he had touched the steering wheel too…and…..what am I doing? The Maid thought, it's time to rescue Mokuba! She laughed a bit hysterically and sped away, driving around as though she was drunk. Thinking of Seto was the equivalent of getting high for her…(for us fangirls too :)

Meanwhile, Seto was cursing out the stupid motorboat he was riding on. It was so slow he might as well have ran. Well, it wasn't really that slow but it was much slower than the one they were chasing.

Tenderheart thought that maybe they could use some backup…he could signal for some cloud cars. That would ensure that no one would ever outrun them…so Tenderheart signaled into the sky.

And at Yugi's house…

All his friends were over for a little friendly sleepover! Joey and Tristen were gouging themselves with food. (they were trying to settle once and for all who could eat more) Tea and Yugi watched in amazement. Duke wasn't there. No one knew why, though they suspected that it had something to do with Grandpa not wanting the owner of a better game store than his to be sleeping over. Oh, and Bakura wasn't present either. Who knew what he was doing…

Probly playing strip poker with Marik! No, probly out terrorizing someone or something…

Anyways, suddenly, there was the signal! The telltale heart that meant that the care bears needed help! "Look guys!" Yugi pointed and they all turned their heads towards the sky. (Joey and Tristen were still eating) "The Care Bears need our help!"

Meanwhile once again…

Bob and his partner in crime reached the psychiatrist building at last. They hopped off the boat, knowing that there was not a second to lose. They had tied up Mokuba again and they carried him into the building and up the elevator they went. In no time, they had arrived at Bob's office and had once again tied Mokuba to a chair.

Afterwards, Bob stared out the broken window. (The Care Bears hadn't exactly found time to repair it) And then Bob noticed something. It was that thing that the window washers always stand on while they do their window washing (what the heck is that thing called?) And then Bob had an idea…and it was actually a good one….

"Hey," Bob said and the tall guy walked over to the window.

"What now?" he said as he puffed on his cigar some more.

"That thing the window washers stand on…I think we should pull it up here. We can make a quick getaway if we have to!" The tall guy looked at Bob like he was insane but then he said:

"Good thinking. For once." And the two pulled on the ropes and up the thing came until it was right there, within a foot's reach. Then the tall guy pulled out his gun. He was ready for a fight.

But so was Kaiba as the boat finally arrived near the building. Kaiba jumped off of it before it even stopped. The care bears followed him to the building and up the elevator they went until they reached the floor of Bob's office. They stopped outside his door.

"I'll go in first," Kaiba said.

"What should we do?" Good Luck asked.

"Stay here unless I need you…which I doubt that I will," Kaiba said and he turned the doorknob. The care bears all stepped away and waited. Kaiba stepped inside.

Meanwhile…..the Maid had just stopped to a screeching halt in back of the building. She hurried out of the limo and ran towards the back door.

"I gotta get to…." CRASH! She tripped over something. "What else…" The Maid rubbed her ankle and looked to see what she had tripped over…

It was the schiskabob knife! "Oooh…this could come in handy…" The Maid whispered and picked up the knife.

Back at Bob's office…

The first thing Kaiba noticed as he stepped into the room was Mokuba, tied up in the corner. The second thing he noticed was that the tall guy was pointing a gun at him. Great.

"I wouldn't take another step if I was you," the tall guy said.

"Well…you're not me," (kaiba's theme song!) Kaiba replied and began casually walking towards Mokuba, who was squirming around and hoping that his big brother knew what he was doing.

"Hehe…" the tall guy chuckled, "You asked for it…" And he began to pull back the trigger when….

"STARE!" Muahahaha! The care bears blasted him with a stare and the tall guy dropped his gun before it could go off. Bob promptly grabbed it and tried to finish what his partner could not but the care bears just aimed their stare at him and the gun went flying out of his hands and out the window…

It landed in front of the Maid. She looked up. What was going on up there? She picked up the gun and, carrying both it and the knife, she ran for the elevator.

Kaiba couldn't help but smirk. The care bears could be helpful…once in a while. He untied Mokuba—this was easier than he thought. A quick call to the police, (after he had beaten up on the two guys for ever messing with him) and everything would be resolved. Kaiba could finally say goodbye to the bear family (he hoped) and now that Mokuba was safe again, things could go back to normal (until the next kidnapper came along).

Yeah, in your dreams Seto. Things could never be that easy.

Bob and his partner fell to the floor and the care bears all scuttled into the room and shut the door. "Well that was easy," Braveheart said.

But Bob and his partner were not too quick to give up. They were gonna fight! So they jumped behind Bob's desk and began hurling random object around the room. Kaiba had to dodge a stapler, and the care bears almost got pelted with paperweights. And then…

The Maid busted on the scene! BAM! A rather large book hit the Maid square on and she dropped her knife and gun. The knife bounced (yes, schiskabob knives bounce) and landed near Bob's desk. But the gun went off as it dropped.

Kaiba could see that the gun might go off if it were dropped and the bullet would be right in line to hit…Tenderheart! So just as the gun went off, Kaiba grabbed Tenderheart and pulled him out of harm's way! Hurray for our hero Kaiba!

"That was close!" Tenderheart said. "Thanks Seto!" And Tenderheart hugged Kaiba…awwww. Kaiba pulled Tenderheart off of him fast.

"Ooops…sorry," the Maid said as she ran over to where Mokuba and Kaiba were. Geez, I can't do anything right! she thought. But then she glanced over at Bob and his partner…the partner was aiming to throw that knife at Kaiba! But Kaiba was too busy making sure that Mokuba was alright to notice! GASP! SWOOOSH:) The knife sailed toward Kaiba but this time the Maid wasn't gonna mess up.

"Look out!" she yelled and pulled Kaiba away. The sword stuck in the wall behind where Kaiba had stood. "ARE YOU OKAY?" The Maid yelled at Kaiba.

"Fine…" Kaiba said and the Maid looked like she was about to lose it so he actually….smiled! OMG! The Maid fainted. Sweatdrop….

And duh! Nobody was even noticing that the bad guys were making their escape! They had already climbed onto the thingy and were about to make their way down.

"HEY!" Mokuba was the first to notice. Everyone's heads turned toward them but it was, as usual, too late. The tall guy lit his cigar and threw it onto Bob's desk. (which had a lot of paper around it) It burst into flames.

"See you in hell," the tall guy said (such fowl words…) and down they slid towards safety.

"What now?" Brightheart yelled.

"Down the stairs!" Tenderheart said and they all rushed out the door. The care bears headed for the stairs but Kaiba had another plan.

"This way!" Kaiba called, leading Mokuba and the Maid toward the elevator.

"But…you're not supposed to take the elevator during a fire!" Proudheart said.

"Would you rather have the building burn down while you're trying to run down the stairs?" Kaiba argued. He had a point. The care bears all looked at each other…then they ran to join Kaiba. It was a tight fit inside the elevator but they all made it in there and down they went. Soon, they had reached the bottom floor.

But as the elevator doors slid open, they soon saw that they were by no means home free. Bob's partner had set the entrance on fire! How would they escape now?

"How are we going to escape now?" the Maid screamed.

"What are we going to do?" Baby Hugs and Tugs clutched each other for support. But then…BOOM! CRASH! SLAM! Something broke right thru the wall! (man what else) Everyone would have stared in amazement…but by now, they were pretty used to this kinda thing. It was the Cloud cars (those things are strong) and Bedtime was driving them.

"Thought I saw you signal for help," Bedtime said and everyone grinned. (Bedtime is such a good model for all of us lazy peoples) And so, everyone jumped into a cloud car. Kaiba wasn't exactly thrilled about escaping via cloud car but hey, you gotta take what you can get. So Kaiba took a cloud car too and they all sped off on the trail of the bad guys.

But someone else was already on their trail. For Yugi and friends were running up the road at this very moment. But they were stopped…by a shadowy figure.

"Hey, who's dat shadowy figure?" Joey asked. The figure stepped forward. He spoke.

"You all wouldn't happen to by any chance be trying to catch two bad guys who have just run away from a burning building?" the shadowy guy asked.

"Uh…not really…" Yugi answered, having no idea what the guy was talking about.

"Ah, well how about I put it in different terms? Are you by any chance trying to help the care bears catch two bad guys who have just run away from a burning building?"

" Uh…I guess so…" Yugi said.

"Well, here's your chance," the guy began, "they're coming down the road right now."

And indeed this stranger was correct. The two partners in crime were scurrying down the road like pack rats. They had though about stealing Kaiba's limo but then they figured Kaiba could track that…so they were running on foot.

"Hey, you's two!" Joey shouted. "You better stop right dere."

"Yeah, or else you'll have to face us!" Tristen chimed in.

"Sorry but we don't take orders from kids!" Bob yelled as the two showed no signs of stopping. But the shadowy guy knew what to do. He simply stuck his leg out and tripped the two criminals, who then went tumbling down. Joey and Tristen promptly began beating them up.

"Wow, thanks," Yugi said.

"Yeah, but who are you?" Tea asked.

"Batman," the guy said.

"REALLY!" everyone yelled.

"No, actually I'm the REAL Dr. Anthony," the guy said. Everyone gasped. So this was who Bob had been impersonating! Yugi 'n' friends looked from Bob to the real Dr. Anthony. They looked nothing alike. The real Dr. Anthony was one million times hotter! Yea :) How Bob had ever been able to pass as Dr. Anthony is beyond me…but somehow he had. But no more; the real Dr. Ant was back!

And then around the corner came the Care Bears! Everyone cheered! Yugi and friends (along with the real Dr. Anthony) cheered cause the Care Bears were all right. The Care Bears, Mokuba, and the Maid cheered cause the bad guys were caught. In fact. Only three people didn't cheer. The bad guys obviously didn't…and of course Kaiba didn't cause he hadn't exactly counted on Yugi and his little friends seeing him riding in a cloud car…..but heck, Kaiba was too fried to even care.

"Hehe, nice car, Kaiba," Joey jabbed as Kaiba hopped out of the car.

"Shut up Mutt," Kaiba said and said no more. He had had enough of everyone and he just wanted to go home. So now his real focus was on getting the care bears to go back to their home and leaving him alone.

Dr. Anthony called the police and soon the two criminals were taken away based on the evidence presented in the tape Mokuba had kept hidden. Dr. Anthony's identity was now restored! Of course the office building had burnt down…but hey, that wasn't his office anyways so it didn't matter. He could just do house calls or something….so the amazing Dr. Anthony walked off into the night and Yugi asked "But how'd you know about everything that was going on?"

Dr. Anthony smiled.

"I know everything…after all I am the real Dr. Anthony." And he walked away. No one knew what he meant but oh well. Everyone just thought to themselves: he is so totally batman.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well," Tenderheart began after a long pause, "I've come to a decision about you, Seto."

Kaiba turned to him. "Does it involve you leaving me alone?"

"It might. But first, I just wanna say thanks for saving me back there."

"And me," Mokuba said. All of the Care Bear family nodded, along with the Maid.

"Wow Kaiba you really saved them?" Yugi said, smiling. Kaiba thought to himself, great, now he's gonna think I should be part of his little smiling friend brigade. Just what I need…

"Your actions have really proven how much you care," Tenderheart said. "So for once it seems that our Carealot records are wrong. We all thought that you needed our help because you didn't care anymore. But now we know better. You really _do _care…you just don't always show it." Everyone smiled and giggled at this. Kaiba could barely take it…but he felt that he ought to say something…

"Well haven't I been trying to get it through your thick fluffy heads that I don't need help?" Kaiba replied.

"You were right," Tenderheart said as he smiled some more. Kaiba finally gave into the smiling.

"And…I guess you were of some use back there," Kaiba said. Man, now THAT was something you'd like to have on tape.

"I'm glad you think so but…" Tenderheart suddenly changed his mood to a more serious tone. "As a Care Bear, I can't just leave…we came down here to help you and I feel like we'd be giving up on the job if we just leave…so I've decided to make a deal with you. It's your chance to show how much heart you really have."

Kaiba could barely wait to hear this one. What would they make him do next?

"I've decided that we're going to settle this…" Tenderheart paused….

Kaiba looked over at him. They looked each other in the eyes.

"With a duel," he finished and the wind blew through the trees.

End of Chapter 16

AT LONG LAST! WOO HOO! Anyways hoped you guys liked it.

I can't update again till after March eleventh so until then I guess…sorry bout the lateness but anyways leave a review please! I wanna see who's actually still reading this….

So until next time don't forget to care/review! Seeya!


End file.
